


Out of the Blue

by TrinityEverett



Series: Out of the Blue [1]
Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 51,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityEverett/pseuds/TrinityEverett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate arrives at the loft for an impromptu visit and she comes bearing news. A Season 6 AU that picks up after the beginning of 6x01, Valkyrie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Out of the Blue

**Pairing:**  Caskett

**Rating** **:**  T

**Spoilers:**  5x24/6x01 - Kind of.

**Timeline:**  AU after the first scene of Valkyrie.

**Summary:**  Kate arrives at the loft for an impromptu visit and she comes bearing news.

* * *

She comes to him out of the blue. They're not scheduled to see each other until the end of the month – he's leaving tomorrow for another leg of his book tour, and she's been doing her super secret, super hot, agent-y things for weeks with barely a break. So it's a surprise, to say the least, when the tap on the door comes just as he's heaving his tired (not old, he will not give in to being  _old_  just yet) body out of his desk chair.

The late hour has him resigned to the fact that it'll be another one of those nights where a 3:45, "Just got in, will call in a few hours, love you," text will be the extent of their communication, but here she is instead. And for some reason she's waiting on his doorstep despite having a key to everything (his home and his heart, obviously) in her jacket pocket.

"Beckett? What are you doing… here? I thought you were… at work?"

"Hey, I uh, I was. But now I'm here, obviously."

She looks exhausted, but her eyes are bright and soft, and when she steps into him, he forgoes the rest of his questions in favor of folding her into his arms tightly. He feels her sag against him, face pressing into his neck in relief. He knows the feeling.

"Did I wake you?" The question's muffled against his throat as they sway in the open doorway.

He feels her hands press against his back, keeping him in place (where would he go, Kate?) for just another moment more.

"No, no. I mean maybe I was napping at my desk, but you didn't wake me up. I was just heading to bed, though."

Kate nods. "Can we finish that trek?"

"Since when do you need to ask permission to get me in bed, Beckett?"

That gets him a smile. It's tired, with something deeper brewing behind it, but it's a smile. Maybe he'll find out the reason for that once she's wrapped up in their sheets – the sheets she picked out for no reason other than she wanted them.

"Mhmm, that's true. So I don't need permission for a kiss either, right?"

"If you need to ask that, you've been gone way too long." Her hair slips between his fingers as he tilts her head up.

"No arguments here," she breathes against his mouth, lips opening under his almost immediately.

Shit, he's missed her. He's missed this. Phone calls and Facetime dates just don't cut it. There's no substitute for having this woman in his arms. For feeling the press of her breasts against his chest, for having her hips bump against his and her leg hike around his waist in invitation to get her somewhere  _else_.

Well he's not one to turn down an invitation like that.

"Bag?" His breath comes out in a harsh puff against her mouth as he lifts her.

"Roller." She kisses him again, pointing in some vague direction outside of his vision. His hand connects with the handle, yanking a surprisingly heavy bag around the doorjamb and into the loft. "Thanks."

She palms his face before he thinks to ask why her bag is so heavy for an overnight stay. "Bed?"

"Bed," he agrees, abandoning her suitcase in the middle of the floor. Nobody'll trip on it in the few hours they'll be asleep; Alexis is enjoying the rainforest, and his mother's still traveling with her latest show.

Their descent onto the bed is less than graceful, but Kate doesn't seem to mind. In fact, she waves off his apologies with hurried kisses and less than gentle tugs on his clothing. His own hands fumble to get her undressed, eager to feel the slide of her skin against his.

Sleep can wait.

* * *

The confusion – no, curiosity – comes back almost as soon as blood returns to his brain. There's something off about her, something that isn't just fatigue or the traces of homesickness he tried not to dwell on the last time they saw each other. It's something in her eyes, in the way she's pressed against his side, having turned down his offer of her favorite sleep shirt – well the favorite of what she left here, the other one resides in her top drawer in DC.

Even while they were making love, there was something different. Something heady and intense, more intense than usual. She'd traced his features with her gaze almost reverently, touching everywhere her eyes covered.

Now, she's just quiet, her breathing wafting against his collar in slow, even waves. She isn't asleep, but maybe she isn't awake either.

"So you're leaving tomorrow, huh?"

"Yeah. Heading south this time. I've been warned not to bother bringing anything besides short sleeves and khakis."

Kate hums, skirting her hand along his arm and tracing his bicep thoughtfully. "Must be hot."

"Some might even call the heat… deadly?" It's a terrible joke, reminiscent of over the top TV detectives, but it does its job. His fiancée groans before reaching behind her for a pillow she can use to slap him. It's a halfhearted hit, but it still makes them both laugh.

"That was awful, Castle. Never again. Never, ever again."

"Mmm, kiss me and it's a deal."

Their lips touch a second later.

"What uh, what about you?" he asks once she settles again, draping even more across his chest than before. She stiffens for a split second before relaxing again. "When do you have to go back?"

"I… well, I don't."

"What? What happened?" He lifts onto his elbows, trying to get her to meet his eyes. "Kate."

Her lip's firmly between her teeth and the gesture would be adorable if half of his brain wasn't screaming in panic.

"I quit, Castle. Well, asked for a leave of absence, but it's… essentially the same this early. I quit."

Stunned doesn't begin to cover it. "You, what? Why? Did your secret life of crime come out in your final background check?" It's a last ditch effort and it almost works. Her lips turn up slightly, but she just shakes her head.

"No, no secret life of crime, no disciplinary measures, I just…" Now she sits up, tucking the sheet under her arms before his attention settles elsewhere. "I had my physical last week. For field work."

He nods, trying to connect the dots in his head before she tells him.

"They found something?" It spills out before he can stop it. But he needs to know. If she's sick, he'll do whatever she needs, even if it's getting a dozen second opinions to tell them she's going to be _fine_. He starts to tell her that, too, but before he gets the words out, she's cupping his cheek and kissing him tenderly.

"Yeah, they found something. But I'm not sick, babe."

Her hand slides into his hair, scratching his scalp just the way he likes, carefully drawing him out of his anxiety.

"You're not sick," he echoes, hands going to her hips. Her hair tumbles over her shoulders with the gentle shake of her head.

"Not sick, no."

Okay, then. He bands an arm around her hip, reaching with the other for her hand to kiss her knuckle above her engagement ring. "Not sick. That's good. So what  _did_  they find, then?"

Now she smiles. It's hopeful, a soft and hesitant thing, but it's there. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

_A/N: This started off as a one-shot inspired by (but not in response to) a prompt from castlefanficprompts, but the response I received was so overwhelming, I couldn't help but continue it._


	2. Chapter 2

**Out of the Blue - Chapter 2**

* * *

He can't seem to make his brain cooperate. It wants to send nothing but static to his mouth, maybe the dreaded "what?" that she hates so much. Nothing else.

She's pregnant. They're having a baby. She's pregnant and they're having a baby.

"Castle, say something."

She's trying to sound light, but he can hear the nervous edge, the trace of shrillness in her request. Oh God, she thinks he's upset; maybe even that he's angry or doesn't want this.

His mouth touches her palm, eyes slipping shut just long enough to picture what their lives could be like over the next few months. All he sees is her belly growing bigger, cheeks fuller, eyes brighter. They're having a baby.

"We're having a baby."

Kate laughs softly, brushing her thumb across his lips. There's only a trace of the nervous crackle in her voice now. "That's generally what being pregnant means, yes."

"Yeah," he breathes, tugging her even closer until her weight settles on his thighs carefully. "Yeah, that's, that is what that means."

"We didn't really … talk about that," she starts, smoothing her hands over his bare shoulders. She touches him as if she expects him to roll away and she needs to memorize every freckle and flaw on his body before he goes. "If you don-"

His head rattles he thrashes it from side to side so hard. "I want this, Kate. I want this with you. I've always wanted this with you. The universe just has a sense of humor in getting us to approach the conversation."

Her breath puffs out shakily, relief making her slump heavier in his lap. Like he'll ever complain about that.

"Okay, okay that's good. That's good." The open-mouthed kiss she presses to his skin makes his fingers tingle with renewed want, but they need to talk more first. To respect the universe. "I want this, too. With you. Just with you."

Clearing her hair off her shoulder, he mimics her kiss in promise.

"Tell me the rest."

"The rest?"

He feels her draw a heart on his collarbone, connecting the smudges that might be freckles from one too many shirtless summer days. He mimics that, too, this time with his mouth as well as his hands.

"So the doctor found out you're pregnant, but how do we get from there to quitting – taking a leave of absence – and coming home? Which, have I mentioned how glad I am to see you? I was going through a serious Beckett withdrawal until you got here."

That makes her smile shyly. "Yeah? You missed me?"

"Missed isn't a strong enough word."

Their mouths collide before he can elaborate. Not that he would've, much. The knowledge that they're having a baby has left him simultaneously verbose and tongue tied. He feels like he has the answers to most of the universe's mysteries on the tip of his tongue, but he can't quite get the words out.

She pulls away with a pop, resting her forehead against his as they both catch their breath. "Same here, Castle. Same here. You have no idea."

"Oh I have some," he promises, folding her into an easy embrace. More hanky panky can wait until later, until they've had their fill of this closeness. "I have some, Kate."

Her breath slides across his throat as she relaxes. He has a feeling she hasn't done much of that in recent weeks.

"So I had my physical last week," she starts again, backtracking to make sure they're both on the same page. "And the doctor called me yesterday and asked me to come in to talk about my test results."

His nod is small against her hair, even as his chest expands with the relief that she hasn't been waiting to tell him. That she came to him probably the same day she found out, instead of sitting on it, worrying, and contemplating alone.

"I couldn't get away from my desk yesterday," she continues. Her hand slides down his arm before curling into his chest. "So that was where I spent my morning today. And once I thought I could make it back to the office without accidentally stepping off a curb at the wrong time, I did that."

The slide of his hand against her back is all the encouragement he needs to give her. Speaking will only break her rhythm and mess with her concentration, so he keeps quiet.

"I had to go straight into a meeting, and it's not exactly something I wanted to just blurt out over the phone, so that's why I didn't you call right then." Her eyes lift to his in promise. He forgets sometimes that, for as easy as he can read her most of the time, she can read him just as easily.

"I know," he assures, offering her a tiny kiss in thanks.

"As I sat in this meeting, this … instructional meeting about the proper conduct in the field, I just kept thinking about being there or not being there for this baby."

"Because of field work? Are you worried about getting hurt? Because, and correct me if I'm wrong, but Stack seemed like a pretty hands-off of the action guy, happy to let us do the work and swoop in after the fact. Is your new job any more dangerous than it would've been when you were with the NYPD?"

Now he manages to get the words out.

She licks her lips. "No, it's… about the same. And Stack's… Stack. I haven't even seen him since I've been there. It's not even about that, about getting hurt, not really."

"It's about not being there, in general?" He tilts his head, tucking an uncooperative piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, pretty much. Do you remember Jordan Shaw? Of course you remember her," she cuts him off quickly. "I kept thinking about her kid, and what she said about missing birthdays and bedtimes and being content with calling home each night when she's on the road. I'm… I love my work, but I sat there today thinking I wouldn't be content with that. With missing my kid's _birthday_  to fly across the country for an investigation. Not after… not after spending so long without my mom. I wouldn't want that for them." She sniffs, hiding her face in his neck.

Oh,  _Kate_.

It's hard to get her closer than she already is, but he gives it a shot. One hand settles low on her hip, the other delving into her hair. Even if she isn't crying, he's not going to let her go.

"M'okay," she insists a moment later, her voice muffled against his skin. Even so, he feels her swipe at her eyes. "But that's, that's why I asked for the leave of absence, so I could tell you and have the chance to really think about everything."

"But?"

"But then they said at this point, a leave of absence would have them seriously reconsidering my dedication to the job, and we'd be discussing my future when I got back."

"That's not the same as quitting, though. There is something to go back to." His hand makes careful circles over her hip, each one growing a little wider than the one before until he's sweeping her back gently.

She exhales, tension seeping out of her shoulders slowly. "I guess so. It felt like quitting to me when I said fine and left, though."

His lips curl against her forehead. "But it wasn't, and if the task force is what you want to do, then there has to be a way to make both things work. The baby and the job."

She smiles at the word, he can feel it. Baby. Their baby.

"They won't put me out in the field while I'm pregnant. The doctor made that abundantly clear. It's in-office work only."

"Until he or she is born, then you can requalify for field work, right?"

She nods slowly. "But then we have the question of whether I want to be out in the field, leaving you here to do the hard work without me. How fair is any of that to you? To them? Not that having you is unfair," she assures quickly, popping up to press a firm, sloppy kiss on his mouth before any negative slant to her words can even register. "There's nothing wrong with having just you, Castle, never. But it's not fair to put everything on you that way, is it? Not when I  _can_  and  _want_  to be there."

He can't help but lean into her hands, to let her gentle fingers bracket his jaw. He's supposed to be comforting her, giving her a pep talk, but her words help him, too. If he's honest with himself, he knows he's never really wished Meredith had stayed; even when doing it alone was tough, it was probably better for Alexis to only have him instead of two unhappy, potentially destructive parents. And by the time he'd married Gina, it was as if Alexis was his and his alone – a fact he's ashamed to admit he'd known long before his ex-wife pointed it out. He doesn't want that for their child, his child with Kate. He wants this baby to have both parents, and both parents to have each other.

"I want that, too, Kate. I do. But I don't… the deal's the same as it was when I proposed. This job's still your shot, and I don't want you to not take it, or not explore it to the fullest, because of us."

For a guy who works with words, it's surprisingly hard to say everything the right way. He can only hope cupping her ear and accompanying his words with a kiss will make up for the fumbling.

"You being happy and feeling fulfilled is just as important to this kid growing up happy as being there every day. So don't think of it like it's an either-or ultimatum, Kate. 'Cause it's not."

She kisses him again, hard, and he knew if he were wearing clothes, she'd be gripping his collar to keep him right where she wants him. Since he's not, and technically she's not either, she settles for holding his face, stroking his cheeks, and mewling when she can't get any closer to him.

"I love you, you know," she husks finally, swiping her thumb over his lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Kate. And you know what I think we need right now?" He presses another kiss to her lips.

"What?"

"Celebration ice cream." He nips at her lip, entirely too happy to see her smile grow to match his. "Stay here. Do not move a single muscle."

He flips them, the move far more suave this time than it was earlier, lowering her gently onto his pillow. Now that's a view he likes. Something about the enhanced Technicolor of real life compared to a video call.

"I'll be right back," he promises, stealing another kiss before he scrambles through his office and into the kitchen.

It's possible he should've put pants on before going to the freezer, but if his fiancée's laughter is anything to go on, at least his yelp is amusing.

"Not funny, Beckett!" he calls over his shoulder. It's a stroke of genius that has him wrapping a kitchen towel around the carton of ice cream before grabbing spoons, sprinkles, and – after a brief moment of contemplation – the whipped cream and running back into their bedroom.

Kate giggles again as soon as she sees him and he can't help but stop to take her in. She's propped up against the pillows wearing his shirt. Her hair's spilling everywhere, and she's smiling at him. Gorgeous. She's gorgeous.

"How was your little arctic excursion, Castle?"

"Fine, just fine, thanks. And I see someone moved, hmm?"

He dumps his celebration treat collection onto the bed, sliding in beside her once more.

"I did. Because  _I_  was cold and I took care of that." She grins teasingly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "But I do love watching you run out of here naked."

Scandalized is what he shoots for when she trails her fingers over his thigh, but it's ruined with a decidedly unmanly giggle.

"Beckett, that tickles."

"Uh huh. Ice cream, bud. Gimme."

She kisses his chin, seemingly content to cuddle against him as soon as he pops the lid on their treat.

* * *

"So here's my proposal," he murmurs finally, putting the nearly empty ice cream carton aside. He's been eating most of it on his own for the last ten minutes, feeding her the occasional bite whenever he starts to feel like a glutton. He makes a mental note to hit the gym soon. It is excessively early to pass a belly off as sympathy cravings.

"I already said yes, Castle, remember?" she hums, waggling her fingers under his nose.

"Vividly, honey, vividly. My palms are still sweaty."

Her nose crinkles adorably against his shoulder. She doesn't like honey as much as he likes babe but he'll keep it in his back pocket anyway. Not that her name isn't wonderful and sexy in its own right, but sometimes he just wants something else to call her.

"But anyway, my proposal is this: you see if you can get an appointment with your doctor in the morning, I reschedule my flight and book you a ticket, and we spend your leave together sightseeing after I sign my fingers to the bone each day. And then when we come home, I stay in DC with you until Alexis comes back from Costa Rica, and we'll figure everything else out from there? By then it should be safe to tell people, Mother, Alexis, your dad, and anyone else, right?"

It's not the perfect solution, but it's all he can think of right now.

"Yeah, it should be. What if I don't go back to work? If they don't  _want_  me back at work?"

He licks his lips, turning to kiss her forehead. "If you don't go back, for whatever reason, then we pack up your place in DC and you come back to this home."

She's quiet for a moment. "People will talk if I'm there with you. On your trip."

"So? Everyone important to us already knows. That we're engaged, at least. Let the rest speculate. I can tell people you needed a break and you couldn't resist my charm when I invited you along."

She can snort all she wants, but they both know she really can't resist his charm for long.

He thumbs her hand, sliding his fingers through hers. "Betcha the change of scenery will help. Doesn't it help when we go to the Hamptons?"

Kate smiles at that, nodding slowly. "Yeah it does. So much so I'm pretty sure it's where you got me pregnant."

Ah, that weekend. The last bit of real time off she'd had. "Mhmm, that was a good weekend. In more ways than one." He kisses her hair. "Walks on the beach, singing karaoke, making a baby. We're so versatile, Beckett."

She snorts again, but doesn't argue that point. "You're right. It probably will be good to get away."

"Good. I'll call now. You think you can get an appointment on short notice?"

"Mmm, maybe. Hand me my phone, I'll leave a message tonight and they'll call in the morning with their earliest available." Sleepiness is settling in, he can tell. He doesn't blame her for being tired; she has to get up obscenely early every day, and between getting the news and dealing with taking the shuttle home, he's honestly surprised she lasted this long.

He hands her his cell instead since it's closer. She doesn't seem to notice, googling her OBGYN's practice quickly and letting the phone automatically connect her to their answering service. As tired as she is, she somehow still manages to pull off a coherent, pleasant message before hanging up and slapping the phone back into his hand.

"Your turn to call. I don't need First Class, kay?"

Psh, yeah he's really going to make her sit in Coach. "Sure, Kate."

"I mean it, Cassle."

"I know you do, I know."

She's asleep before he even connects with someone at the airline, pressing their joined hands against her belly. Her skin is warm under his hand, her peacefulness enough to calm his still somewhat rapid heartbeat.

Holy shit. They're having a baby.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone for jumping into this pool with me! I'm sorry I haven't been able to reply to everyone individually yet, but I'll do my best to do so soon.

Out of the Blue

Paula's none too happy with him in the morning when he calls to tell her he's rescheduling his flight, but he's not going to feel badly about it. Kate's doctor is managing to fit her in just before lunch, nearly the exact time they would've needed to be at the airport and the choice is pretty obvious from where he's sitting. They can take a later flight; those leave almost hourly. The only consequence of arriving later is he has less time to wander the city and explore before his first engagement the next morning. He'd rather use that time to hold his fiancée's hand and find out more about the life they've made than figure out the best place to get a cheeseburger. He doesn't tell Paula that, but he makes it clear he needs to be here right now.

Finally his agent relents, reminding him not to miss the plane because he's playing it fast and loose today. She's loud enough for Kate to hear from her spot beside him, causing his partner to laugh into his arm.

"Are you ever not playing it fast and loose, Castle?"

He grins, stealing a kiss. Kate's still tired; they've been up and moving since 7:15 when her doctor called on her way in to work. Without a morning hit of coffee, she hasn't truly been able to shake the pull of sleep. It probably doesn't help that he's convinced her to stay in her PJs this long, either, but if she really wanted to change, she would've. Instead she seems content where she is; curled against him on the couch, long limbs tucked underneath her, and dozing in and out.

Meredith was never this tired when she was pregnant with Alexis, but then again she also spent the first trimester and even part of the second bent over the toilet in offering to the Morning Sickness gods. Kate's said so far she's been clear of that. If he had to choose – which he knows he's probably not allowed to at all – he'd pick extra naps over puking any day.

"It'll be fine, Paula. I'll be in my seat for the signing tomorrow morning and that's all that matters, right? Who cares how long it takes me to get there?"

He can feel his agent rolling her eyes through the phone. "Do it your way, Rick. Do it your way."

"Thanks, I will."

Kate snickers again, waiting until he ends to call to squirm under his arm and drape herself across his chest. "Always a troublemaker, aren't you?"

His hand slides from her shoulder to her hip soothingly. "If you think someday you're going to be able to pin all of our child's wildness on me, Beckett, I will remind you your dad has shown me your teenage pictures."

"Cause he's a traitor," she mutters, grinning into his chest in spite of her words.

"It was a display of solidarity. And that constant scowl was adorable, sweetheart."

She pinches him, but it comes from a place of love, he's sure.

"For that, I'm going to ask your mother to reprise her one woman show and this time include visual aids."

"You wouldn't."

She clucks her tongue. "You never know. Maybe I would. Maybe I'll even help her add to the story. Maybe I'll record it and show it to the baby when you're not home."

Instead of a rebuttal, she gets a kiss attack. Not that she complains. In fact she might even encourage it, if the fingers in his hair and the way she squirms are any indication.

"We have time?" he breathes, flicking his tongue over her lip.

"We do… but we can't." She looks apologetic. "No messing around pre-examination." Her hand slides up his neck. "Sorry, babe. We'll celebrate after?"

Right. The appointment. He remembers. "After's good. Mile high club?"

Kate swats him. "At the hotel. I will not have the memory of celebrating my first child's first appointment in a cramped plane bathroom… what?"

She gets a kiss instead of an answer. He won't tell her yet what she's said, what she's told him in just three words. Her first child. Their first child. She's known she's pregnant for all of a day and she's not threatening to make this baby the only one they have.

"Nothing, Kate, nothing. Hotel room is good, perfect even. We'll have room service for dinner, it'll be great."

If there's one thing he'll never tire of (not that there's anything he'll tire of when it comes to her), it's the way she lights up when she's happy. The way she smiles and the way her eyes thank him for being the one to make her feel that way. He's never going to get over it, any of it.

"Mhmm, deal. Now kiss me again. We have plenty of time for kisses."

He's been informed that someone will come get him when they're ready for him, leaving him to sit somewhat awkwardly in the waiting room with three woman. Two are probably late in their pregnancy, the other he's not sure about – Kate doesn't look pregnant either, so he can't say this woman's not – but all three look bored.

Kate hadn't been seated long enough to be bored. It's probably a good thing, because she also didn't have time to sift through these magazines the way he is. Something tells him they wouldn't help her decision about her job as the glossy pages covered in smiling babies debate the working mom dilemma.

"Rick?"

He looks up to see the nurse who took Kate back waiting for him by the door. She smiles warmly when he meets her eyes.

"You can go in with her now. Come with me?"

He's clumsy on his way to join her, bumping into what's probably an empty chair and apologizing to it before slipping into the restricted area and looking around.

"Second door on the left."

"Thanks."

His knuckles rap against the door gently before he tries the handle. Kate's answering laugh is joyous and only continues when he steps in, hand over his eyes.

"Put your hand down, Rick, the torture devices are out of sight. Come here."

She's already reaching for him when his hand moves from his face. Her eyes are bright, but she's not crying, so he hopes he'll be able to keep it together, too.

"Hey," he breathes, plunking onto a stool beside her. Their fingers lace as she gestures to the monitor beside the doctor.

"Look at that, Castle."

Wow.

Oh wow.

She laughs shakily, kissing his knuckles. "Yeah, wow."

"I said that?" He blinks, swiping his face quickly. He's already tearing up and all they can see is a blurry black and white blob. He's going to be a mess in a few months when they can see fingers and facial features.

"No, I could just tell." Her head lifts, mouth landing against his chin. "Me, too."

God, he loves her. He might've told her DC would be great, but this… this is going to be the greatest. Dipping his head, his mouth covers hers.

Kate's doctor has to clear her throat to get their attention, but the second he's not kissing Beckett, he's watching that monitor.

"So that's… is everything good so far?" Kate's hair brushes his cheek as she looks, too. Her question comes out strong, but he hears the tiny waver, the flicker of worry that maybe everything isn't as perfect as their untrained eyes think it is.

The doc smiles. "It is. I'll have instructions and some diet suggestions for you once we're done here, but everything looks perfect."

It's all they both need to relax. "So were we right?" he asks Kate, brushing her hair behind her ear. "Is this a 'Witchcraft' baby?"

His fiancée laughs, leaning into his hand.

"Looks like it. The measurements match up to the dates pretty well."

"We're good." Wow, they really made a baby that weekend.

Kate sneaks a kiss. "We're good," she agrees. Turning back the doctor she asks, "Can we um, can we get about a dozen copies of this?"

He must look confused, because she adds, "She says we can tell people if we want, so maybe after the trip, my dad, your mom, and Alexis? We'll start small, just in case, but I don't want to be superstitious."

He nods, grinning stupidly. She's cautious about this, of course, she wouldn't be Kate if she isn't, but she doesn't want to be fearful.

The doctor laughs quietly. "I'll see what I can do. Rick, I'm going to have you step outside again and we'll finish up here. Then you two can be on your way."

"Of course," he agrees, cupping Kate's cheek and kissing her breathless.

"Meet you outside," he breathes against her lips.

His fiancée's cheeks are red when he pulls away. Immediately she pulls her lip between her teeth. "Go, Castle."

He knows he looks like an idiot, but he's not going to even attempt to hide his smile or disguise the spring in his step. He'll over tip the cabbie on the way to the airport. He'll annoy their fellow passengers at the airport by whistling, by smiling at everyone around. And judging by the elation he'd felt thrumming through her fingers, Kate will probably join him in that endeavor.

He insists on grabbing a quick lunch after leaving the doctor's office before they drop by the pharmacy and grab all the prenatal vitamins she's been told to take. It's not the best idea he's ever had, since they barely make their flight, but even the mad dash through the airport isn't enough to sully their collective good mood. Kate rolls her eyes as they're seated beside each other – in first class, of course – but as soon as the seat belt is secure around her waist, her arms are around his neck and her mouth covers his. Her tongue probes his mouth slowly, meeting his with lazy ease.

"Now isn't this better than me being up here and you being back there?" he teases when she pulls back, fingers brushing down her arms.

She rolls her eyes again, leaning into his touch. "Yes, you win. This is better."

"Told ya."

"Uh huh, don't gloat, buddy."

He zips his lips. "No gloating here."

If it's even possible, her lips curve higher. She hasn't stopped smiling since the doctor's office. "Good."

Silently, she moves the armrest between them to get closer. The doctor said she needs to sleep when she starts to drag and their Olympian-worthy sprints have worn her out. His arm curls around her easily, letting her get comfortable against him.

"Wanna look at the picture again?" he murmurs as they push back from the gate, slipping his hand under her shirt to caress her side. She curls into him a little more, grinning into his shoulder.

"Yeah I do. Your copy or mine?"

They haven't even reached cruising altitude when she dozes against his shoulder, her thumb caressing the bottom curve of the photo. Briefly, he considers taking it from her and tucking it back into their shared carry on, but when he tries, Kate presses it against her belly protectively.

That's a hint if he's ever seen one, and it's one he heeds. He'll let her be.

Halfway into the flight he manages to squirm for his tablet without waking her. It takes a unique combination of the case's handles, his foot, and a tiny lean but he does it. Normally he wouldn't even bother logging into the in-flight Wi-Fi, since the person he'd most likely be poking is sitting right beside him (and the second most likely person is miles away from a phone or a computer), but he has something on his mind that needs out: Real estate in DC.

If she decides to stay with the task force, they're going to need somewhere to live. Somewhere bigger than the tiny one bedroom place she'd leased before he could suggest shopping around. He still wonders what made her choose the place, charming as it may be, beyond the proximity to her work. A part of him thinks it was some sort of misplaced penance; just find a place with a roof and be happy with it no matter what. Another part of him has to think the lack of permanence she's established in DC means something about her real feelings for the job.

He won't make the decision for her, though, one way or another. He'll bookmark a few listings for now and get a feel for what's out there, just to make the process easier later on. If she stays, they stay. They'll make two homes work. Two nurseries, two rooms for Alexis, maybe even a room in DC for his mother if she asks nicely. If Kate doesn't stay with the AG, then he'll call it possible research for the next book. Nothing wrong with that.

They'll figure it all out, he's confident still.

He waits until the last possible second to leave her in the morning. He's done everything he can to stay beside her, returning after dressing, even drinking his coffee against the headboard while she sleeps. She's been curled up on her side since he had to slide out of bed the first time, one arm draped protectively over her stomach and the other tucked under her chin, but she reaches for his pillow as soon as he scoots away the final time. He pushes her hair off her forehead, kissing her brow delicately.

"I gotta go, Kate," he whispers, lips close to her ear. "Someone's gonna bring up coffee and breakfast for you in a little bit. I warned them to go half strength like the doc said. I'll keep my phone on me, so call if you need me. Or if you're bored. Or if you just want to come meet me and stake your claim."

She nods, but he's not sure she's really hearing him. "Mmkay, thanks. See you af'er."

He can't resist her sleepy pucker; it's adorable. Knowing that she hates not being kissed goodbye is just a bonus.

"See you later, Beckett."

"Loveyou."

Ugh, she can't do that to him. Now he wants to crawl back in bed and show her exactly what her sleepy murmurings do to him. But he doesn't, because Paula and Gina will team up and bury him alive if he misses the signing.

"Love you, too, Kate."

She'll tell him it's corny and ridiculous if he ever admits it, but he knows as soon as she walks into the bookstore. He can't see the door, but he sees the way heads turn and just knows the people in the back of the line are being distracted by her. He just knows they're distracted by the way she sweeps her hair off her neck when she's warm – as she no doubt is after the walk from the hotel in the mid-day sun – or the way every movement of hers is graceful. Of course, maybe they're not distracted by just one thing, maybe they're just distracted by her as a whole, by the way she radiates confidence and peace.

Of course, when he sees her, he knows how she's distracting people today. He's mid-sentence with one very lovely young woman when he catches her out of the corner of his eye, perusing a shelf. Her hair is braided, but the strands right by her face – remnants of bangs she hasn't had in years – have already come loose, framing her cheeks delicately. The top she chose when dressed is one he bought for her on a whim one day; it's light and gauzy, blues and purples that make her eyes bright. Her legs go on for years in her khaki shorts, and his eyes trail down, taking her in all the way to her purple toes and gold sandals.

She knows he's looking, too. He can tell by the purse of her lips and the curve of her cheek as she swipes her hair behind her ear. Even that gesture is purposeful, because now he knows she's wearing his ring.

It makes him stutter his way through the rest of his conversation, which thoroughly delights the woman in front of him (a quick glance down at the book in his hands tells him her name is Amanda) and he makes sure to send her off with a wink now that he has his bearing again. It's not every day that suave Richard Castle gets tongue tied in front of fans.

He shouldn't look for Kate again, but he can't resist the pull she has. He uses his cup of nearly full ice water as a cover to look over again. Just in time to see his bride-to-be wink over her shoulder at him and saunter off.

Oh, that's just evil.

He has just enough time between people to text her, asking if she wants to come sit with him. He knows her answer, of course, but he'll extend the invitation anyway. Her refusal comes later than he expects, but when he spies the pile of books in her arms a few seconds later, he understands why. What could she possibly be buying that they don't have at least one copy of at home already?

It all makes sense an hour and a half later after he's signed the last book, thanked the last person he needs to thank, and wandered off to find her. She's curled up in one of the cushy chairs, cheek on her hand, thumbing through a baby book.

She bought a stack of baby books. Way more than they probably need, but he knows she's probably painstakingly chosen each one for a specific reason.

"Hey," he calls, swallowing thickly. "I'm done for the day and ready whenever you are."

She looks up with a lopsided smile, crooking her finger at him. "Almost done."

There's not enough room for him to squeeze into the chair with her, so he perches his still nearly-numb ass on the arm instead. He could rest his arm over the back, but curling his fingers around her shoulder to keep his balance sounds far more enjoyable. Humming in what he'll assume is agreement, she drapes her arm across his knees, palm resting on his thigh.

"You looked busy earlier," she murmurs, turning to the next page. "Good feedback on the book?"

"So far, yeah. You distracted me, though."

Kate's eyes are bright when she lifts her head. "Good. I was trying to."

"Tease."

She turns the page. "Uh huh. But you were thinking about me the rest of the time."

"I was thinking about you the whole time," he admits, tugging on her braid to get her eyes. His back protests at the angle, but he kisses her anyway. Her hand tightens on his leg, the hum of contentment vibrating through her lips.

"You want to get lunch and go back to the hotel?"

"Mmm, Mister Castle, that's not sightseeing with me," she singsongs.

"Maybe not, but you're certainly a sight to see."

Her groan makes them both laugh. "I'm so disappointed in you, Castle. You spent all morning with boobs in your face; surely you have better game than that."

"Hey, I signed no chests today. I was very specific."

Kate's hand slides over his thigh, the movement firm instead of tempting. "I know you were, Castle."

"I just thought you might want to rest while it's warm and we can wander around when the temperature drops." He thumbs the ball of her shoulder gently. "Of course, you know I'm game for anything else you might want to do at our hotel, too."

She rolls her eyes. "Oh I'm very aware of that. Two more pages and then lunch. And after that, we can see." She settles back in, eyes on her book. "Besides, when you see what else I bought today, you won't want to leave later, either."

If she wasn't being evil before, she certainly is now.


	4. Chapter 4

~~~~

**_Out of the Blue_ **

* * *

"Hey, I just walked in the door. Where are you?"

Already? She isn't supposed to be back from work for another four hours at least. He'd timed this entire adventure with her schedule in mind. All for nothing, apparently.

"I, ah," he hedges, looking up at the windows of the loft as the cab that dropped him off peels away from the curb. He probably should've mentioned his plans to her before leaving, but he'd only decided after kissing her goodbye and sending her off to work. And he'd figured she'd have enough on her plate after her leave of absence that she wouldn't need him interrupting.

"Castle?"

"I had to run back to New York. I needed more clothes and to drop off those extra books I signed at my publisher. Anything you want me to pick up from home while I'm here?"

"Ah. No, I think I'm okay. Unless you want to bring that tea I like? I've been trying to find it around here and it's practically impossible."

"Done, Beckett. Sorry I didn't tell you, I thought I'd make it here and back before you got home." And while he's in the airport waiting for his flight back, he'll purchase a case if he can.

She must have him on speaker now, because she sounds far away as she replies, "You're fine, Castle. I'm only home because I had to leave work early. I wasn't feeling well."

Wincing, he makes a sympathetic noise. She'd been fine most of the tour, but during one of their last stops, she'd started feeling queasy and the feeling hasn't really gone away since.

"Sorry," he murmurs. "Maybe the tea will help. I'll put it in my bag as soon as I get inside." Yeah, he's definitely going to stock up on it.

"Thanks, babe," she hums. Now she's closer again. He hears the rustle of fabric – the sheets on her bed – and a quiet sigh of pleasure. "Might need to help me buy Villante a new pair of shoes, though."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes," she confirms. "It was mortifying. And after that, he pulled me aside and told me to come home and get some rest."

Poor Kate. He knows this wasn't the first day back she wanted to have, no matter how she wants the job decision to go.

"So I'm going to nap until you get back, or close to it. Pick up some food for dinner on your way in?"

He smiles, dipping his chin. "Whatever you want."

That goes without saying most of the time, but still, he says it anyway. He'll stop at the grocery store and get the ingredients for her favorite. No more take out, no more restaurant food for a while. Healthy diet for her, for the baby, for him. Except for the occasional ice cream, of course.

"Mhmm thanks," she's already drifting off. "M'glad you're rich, know that?"

Laughter bubbles from his lips, earning him strange looks from the neighbors in his lobby. "Why's that, Beckett?"

"Cause you can do that. Fly to New York and back, and s'easy. You make all of this easy," she adds on an exhale. "M'the one who makes it hard."

She's so tired, she's lobbing him softballs. Sadly, she realizes what she's said before he has a chance to come up with something good in response.

"Shut up."

He grins, dipping his head to avoid more looks.

"I love you, too. I'll see you in a few hours."

He has a feeling she's asleep before he even hangs up the phone.

It's later than he wants when he lets himself in her apartment door, hoisting a bag of groceries up his forearm and tugging his rolling bag behind him. The place is dark and quiet; she's either given up on him bringing dinner and ducked out for food on her own or she's still asleep.

"Kate?"

No response. But she hasn't texted him, and there's no note anywhere. Still asleep, then. In that case, he'll let her rest a little longer while he starts on their dinner. He has a feeling the smell of food might even wake her up.

He's only getting started when he hears the gentle slap of her bare feet on the tiles. It's all the warning he gets before her arms snake around him and her cheek nuzzles his back.

"Hey," she greets after a second, her voice still rough with sleep. "You just get back?"

"Few minutes ago." Twisting, he manages to catch her forehead with his lips. Her skin's damp, fresh and clean smelling. She must've been in the shower or the bath when he got in. "How'd you sleep?"

"Mhmm, not bad. Not too nauseous now."

"Good," he hums, dipping to kiss her. She tastes minty fresh, making him feel stale by comparison. "Want me to make you tea?"

Kate's nose crinkles adorably. Oh, maybe his breath really  _is_  that bad. "I'll get it; I have energy to burn now. You finish dinner."

"Right," he agrees, attention shifting back to their half-prepped meal. "But first, I'm going to brush my teeth. Shouldn't have had those pretzels on the plane."

"No no, you're fine. Hey, you're fine," she promises, catching his arm before he can escape to the apartment's one tiny bathroom and fix the problem. "I, on the other hand, was not. But you're good." A tiny kiss lands on his jaw, then another on his lips again.

"Stay, I just got a concentrated taste of my toothpaste," she adds, dipping her fingers into his back pocket. "How was New York? Everything okay at home?"

He smiles, reaching for a glass of water to swish anyway, just to be safe. The last thing he wants is to make her queasy just by being himself. He's already backed down on his aftershave and decided to switch his deodorant just in case.

"Yeah, everything's good. I dropped those books off, grabbed more clothes. It's a good thing the housekeeper came while we were gone, because I'm pretty sure we forgot to take the garbage out before we left. That could've been bad."

"Ew, yeah that is a good thing."

Bumping him to the side, she settles the kettle on the range, deftly flicking the controls until the surface hums to life. He hates cooking on electric, but this place is all about energy efficiency or something, so no gas it is.

"What else?"

"Brought the mail with me. The pile's on the table over there. I didn't know you were forwarding everything to the loft and not here."

Kate smiles easily, stepping into him. "I get most of the bill notices in my email, and I know you'll pay more attention to the other important things than I will."

"Mhmm, I pay attention to all the things about you." He wipes his hand on a dishtowel before winding it around her to settle firmly on her backside. Even in a threadbare t-shirt and worn leggings, she's hot.

But what's more is the subtext in her words. Her mail goes to him because they're in this together. She trusts him to handle anything big that comes up in New York with her apartment, or with anything else for that matter, while she's here.

"Just tell me what, if anything, I should watch out for. And I solemnly promise to forward all chain letters on your behalf, Beckett."

"You mean those aren't email-only these days?"

Their lips collide, teeth clashing a little bit thanks to their grins, but he'll take it. He loves playful Kate.

"And I also swear to reply with a firm yes when your offer to model for Super Hot Secret Agent Monthly comes in."

Her eyes narrow and he knows she's sizing him up to determine what he knows and what she'll give away with her next question. He's seen that look hundreds of times and it's sexy every single time.

"Ryan or Espo?"

"Neither."

"Dammit, Dad."

He laughs, swaying with her. There's not much room for dancing in the galley kitchen, but they can make it work. They always do.

"Don't blame him, I asked for more pictures."

"Okay, you're not allowed to hang out without me anymore. This is just not fair," she bemoans, pouting up at him.

"How is it not fair? You had police access to my greatest hits of drunken insanity. And I've told you so many stories about my misspent youth." Though there's always more he could tell her, and more his mother could show her. Damn she might just make good on the threats to go to his mom.

"Yeah, but, ugh," she trails off, resting her forehead on his shoulder. "It was one summer and a couple times during breaks from school when there was no one else who could work. And then I stopped when classes got to be too much and never looked back. Happy?"

Extremely. "I'm marrying a model. As a red-blooded man, I'm extremely happy."

She makes a disgusted noise, the one that says he's an idiot and she can't figure out why she loves him as much as she does, but she settles closer anyway. "Fine, good. I'm glad. You're still banned from bonding this much with my dad. At least until I'm in a position to get the dirt on you from Martha."

"She'll never spill my secrets." It's a lie, an utter lie, and they both know it.

"Not until I get the second glass of pinot in her." She grins, kissing his frown triumphantly.

" _Any_ way, go check out your mail while I finish this up. Then I wanna hear about work."

He pours her tea while she's distracted, bringing it to her carefully. She's been reading her mail silently for the last few minutes, though every so often he catches a hint of a sigh. She doesn't seem to be upset, though, just contemplative.

"Thanks," she murmurs, leaning her temple on his chin with her first sip. It's probably too hot for that, but it's what she does every time. One searing first taste and then she waits for it to cool down to a manageable temperature for anyone not looking to burn their taste buds away.

They could sit while their food cooks, but she seems content to stay on her feet and he's content to stay where she is. He spent too long sitting today anyway; standing at the table with his arms around his fiancée is not a hardship. Especially not when he can see something brewing in her mind.

"They want me to stay on," she says finally, folding the last of her mail back into its envelope. "At work. They said I'm still an asset they want, even if I can't be in the field."

He had a feeling they would say that. She's one of the best, she really is, and not just because she's a crack shot and hell on heels. It's the way her mind works, the way she considers everything, the way she doesn't let go until the answer makes sense with the story. She's told him he taught her to be that kind of cop.

"But?" he asks, covering her belly with his hand. She'll get tired of him doing that eventually, but for now he feels some of her seriousness fade with the touch. A smile even turns her lips up, just a little bit, before she sighs again.

"Do we really want to do this here, Castle? Have this baby away from its grandparents and our friends?"

"Beckett, people do it all the time."

She fixes him with a withering look. "I know that, Castle. My dad's parents lived hours away and it meant only seeing them on special occasions. And for the most part, that was fine, but looking back now I feel like maybe I missed out on something. With my mom's parents, I got weekends and afternoons after school, and my mom could ask for help when she needed it… if we're here, it's just us."

His thumb sweeps just under her navel as he attempts to come up with the right words. "What if we did this," he starts carefully, "we go back to New York as soon as your maternity leave starts and spend the entire time there. Your dad can stay with us if he wants. Hell, he can come here and stay here whenever he wants, before the baby's born or after. Well, maybe not here here, but when we get a different place, there here. And then when you need to come back to work, we come back to work."

She sags against him, curling her hand around his arm. "You're supposed to tell me we should just go home and I can beg to get my job with the NYPD back and everything will be fine."

"I could tell you that, Beckett, but I won't."

"Why the hell not?" She sounds almost offended, twisting to face him.

"Because I don't think you want to go back. I think New York and the police force is the comforting choice. The safe idea. But I also think we wouldn't be here if we wanted the safe, comforting choice, would we?"

"Well, no, but does that mean we made the right choice? I mean  _I_  pushed for this, was it the right thing to do?"

He shifts, turning her to face him. They can't have this conversation without facing each other. They've had enough conversations and non-conversations like that.

"Do you like your work, Kate?"

She nods slowly. "Yeah, of course I do."

"Do you love your work? I know you've barely started and having a baby's going to put a crimp in exactly how you do it, but do you love the work you're doing with the task force?"

That makes her hesitate. "I … well it's like you said, I've barely started. I don't know if I love it yet or not."

"Okay," he assures, shifting a little bit. "Then you need to take the time to decide if you love it. And if you don't, then we make a change. And if that change happens after the baby's born, that's okay."

She smiles softly, nodding. "Okay. I can do that if you can do that."

"I can do that, Kate," he promises, sliding his hands up her arms. "You know I can do that."

Her lips brush his carefully. "I'd like to have my dad come, too. To see us while we're here. However long we're here. And I want him to see the baby on more than just special occasions."

Nodding in agreement, he rubs her arms. "He will, promise. Remember, I'm rich? We can fly him down all the time."

Beckett nods, too, looking around before adding, "But not here, you're right. We'll need to move. I take it you've looked at places already?"

"Just to get an idea of what's out there."

Affection fills her eyes. "Is there anything you're not prepared for?"

"Ah, let me think," he pretends to ponder, waiting until she's giggling quietly to pull her closer. Their arms wind around each other, her palms flattening against his back. "Nope. I think I'm pretty well-prepared for just about everything 'us' related. And Zombies."

"And Zombies," she echoes, bumping her forehead against his chin. "Show me what you found while we eat?"

He doesn't have much to show her. Mostly he looked at what's available at different price points, and what it would take to get something comfortable and suitable for their family, but he can show her that research. Maybe they can make a wish list tonight and he'll start actively looking at listings tomorrow.

His lips brush her hairline. "You got it, Kate."


	5. Chapter 5

**Out of the Blue - Chapter 5**

* * *

This is not how he expected coming home to go. When he and Kate got on the plane in DC, he'd expected to have almost three days to prepare for his daughter's return from Costa Rica. Instead, they carry their bags into the loft, ready to get a little bit frisky on the couch, only to find a pile of his daughter's luggage at the base of the stairs, and his mother breezing through the living room. Even as she asks about the tour and Kate's work, her face says she has a secret.

That's pretty much confirmed when his daughter comes bounding downstairs, cheerfully calling him "Daddy" in a way that says she either wants something, or she's setting him up to tell him she's done something and he's probably not going to like it.

He doesn't.

Even Kate looks surprised when the floppy haired boy joins them downstairs. And just what the hell was he doing upstairs, anyway?

Alexis brought a boy home. Not just any boy. A boy named Pi. P-I, no E, because he finds spelling  _stifling_.

Kate's hand clenches in the fabric of his shirt, taming the sarcastic response he feels building in his chest. "We're going to put our stuff in our room. Grab your pictures and meet us back here in a few minutes?"

It's a diplomatic suggestion, and a way of keeping his daughter and her… whatever he might be, out of her room. God, his fiancée is smart.

Still, he sputters as soon as they're within their bedroom walls.

"She's – he's – Beckett!"

Kate rolls her eyes at him, he knows she does, but she pats his chest anyway. The move might be half-patronizing, but he'll take it.

"Castle, she just spent a summer in another country, she's grown up enough to bring a boyfriend home. Besides, he  _could_  just be a friend she made who needs a place to stay for a while."

The amused look on Beckett's face suggests she thinks otherwise, but she's offering the possibility to appease him.

"Well I don't want him in her bedroom with her."

"Uh huh, so you're going to put up with him sleeping on your couch, separated from our room by just a few feet and those bookshelves?"

"Well knowing what we do, I'm definitely not letting him stay near my daughter."

Kate laughs at him, cupping his cheek indulgently. Her lips slide over his chin. "Why don't you talk to them both before assuming the worst?"

"Aren't you in law enforcement? You're paid to assume the worst."

"Yes, well, I don't think your daughter brought a murderer home from Costa Rica."

"But we don't know. Can you check on that? Get one of your guys at work to run a background check on this  _Pi_?"

"I could, but I'm not going to." She pecks his cheek, sliding around him to hoist her bag onto their bed and begin unpacking. She's only staying for the weekend, but seeing her settling in again makes him feel better.

"But  _why_?" he whines.

"Because, Castle. I save my abuse of power favors for when you get yourself into trouble."

She grins, tugging the top drawer of the dresser open to deposit a small pile of socks and underwear inside. His reply gets stuck in his throat as he watches the lines of her body, the grace of her movements, his eyes sliding over her side and down to the skin of her belly that's peeking out from the bottom of her shirt.

The change stops him short. Gone is the near solid flatness, in its place is a gentle, nearly undetectable roundness. If he didn't know every millimeter of her body it wouldn't even catch his eye. To the untrained eye, it probably looks like she's changed her workout routine or eaten a few too many cheeseburgers while they were on vacation, but he knows her, and he knows what it means.

She's starting to show.

"What? No chest grabbing? No whining about being wounded?" She teases, looking over her shoulder at him only to frown. "What's wrong?"

He shakes his head.

"Call Ryan if you're really that concerned about Alexis, Rick; he'll indulge your overprotectiveness. But I think you should probably try talking to her first."

"It's not that. I mean, I will… talk to her."

"But?" Beckett's eyebrow lifts.

He just smiles, stepping closer.

"But I just noticed something about you."

"About me, huh? What about me?"

His fingers trace the waistband of her pants. "You're showing. Not a lot, but I just noticed it."

His fiancée bites her lip, leaning into him a little bit more. "Saw it this morning when I got dressed. Why do you think I chose the stretchy waistband?"

"Nothing fits?" he murmurs, wincing at how thoughtless it sounds. "Sorry. Not saying…"

Kate laughs. "Baby liked vacation food, I guess."

"Well who wouldn't? It was delicious." He's really just glad the morning sickness is mild, or that they manage it well. She manages to keep most of her food down most of the time.

"Mhmm." Her face lands against his throat. "Can't believe we left the beignets on the table at home."

He swallows. Home. Not just her place, or 'in DC,' home. It has felt more like home recently, hasn't it? With both of them there and their ever present hum of energy. He'd unpacked a few more boxes while she was at work, taking care to make it feel like a place they could live instead of an extended stay hotel.

He makes his home where she is. Even if it's foreign to think of another table in another dining area in another place as home, his home will always be where she is, no question.

"That's okay; they should hold until you get back."

Kate hums, rubbing his side quickly. "I'll save you a couple. Promise."

Smiling into her hair, he nods. His palm slides over her belly again, reveling in its new curvature. He doesn't want to think about how much it'll change in the couple weeks he won't be able to see her every day.

He's been excited to see Alexis again, of course, to welcome his daughter home from her trip, but a part of him still wishes all of them could be in the same place for more than a few days at a time.

Beckett kisses his neck gently. "Hey, it's not ideal but we're working on it, right?"

"Right," he agrees, turning his cheek to brush against hers. He doesn't even question how she knows what he's thinking.

"Dad, Kate, I set up my compute – oh, sorry. Sorry."

Kate twists in his arms, pushing his hand off her belly and out from under her shirt. He sees her smile easily at his daughter and tries to make his cheeks lift too.

"Sorry, I should've knocked."

"You're fine, Alexis," Kate assures, her smile never wavering.

"Don't worry about it, pumpkin." He waves off her apology, drawing her into a hug. This time she feels like his little girl, the one who woke him at 5:45 in the morning on her first day of kindergarten to make sure they wouldn't be late. "I'm the one slowing Beckett down."

Beckett winks at them on her way back to her bag. "Is there ever a time when you're not, Castle?"

Alexis giggles against his shoulder. She and Kate just love ganging up on him. The two of them had spent the majority of the impromptu engagement party he'd organized before she left for the summer giggling like hyenas, no doubt at his expense. That's okay, he'd rather they laugh at him than be at odds with each other for any reason.

Hopefully their news won't change that.

He sees the blurry corner of the pile of ultrasound pictures, but Kate closes the bag before Alexis can spy them. The message is clear: Alexis's pictures come first, then theirs.

* * *

"So, Katie, how's work? When you called you said you'd had some time off?"

Well, Jim just cuts right to it, doesn't he? Although, he doesn't quite blame him. Making conversation means at least two of them don't have to be eating for a few minutes.

After seeing his daughter (and  _Pi_ )'s pictures the previous day, Alexis had grabbed her new friend's hand and they'd departed – "To show Pi the city, Dad." It had left the loft empty for him and Kate – and he had no complaints about that – but it also meant the two of them were asleep when the younger pair returned and he hadn't been able to ensure their guest found the pile of pillows and blankets they'd laid out for him.

Still, he'd been pleased when Beckett woke him with coffee and soft kisses this morning, murmuring that Pi had, in fact, spent at least some time on the couch the night before. His good mood had been short-lived when said young man started making smoothies and they emerged to find the kitchen covered in foliage. Complete with banana peels on the floor.

As Kate and Alexis talked about their plans for the day, somehow Pi had volunteered to "make" dinner. Steaks, he'd said.

Both he and Alexis neglected to mention that said steaks were papaya steaks, and not actual beef. Now they all sit around the table – Beckett's father included – probably longing for a heartier meal.

Beckett smiles beside him, sliding her thumb over his knuckles quickly.

"Yeah I did. I was able to take a couple weeks off so I surprised Castle and we went on his book tour together."

Jim nods encouragingly. "That must've been fun."

"It was. It was also nice to see him doing some work for a change," she teases, reaching for her water glass.

Castle laughs, shaking his head. "I'll have you know, Beckett, that I do  _plenty_  of work. Being this handsome is hard work."

Beckett shakes her head. "So is your modesty."

Jim chuckles. "Where'd you go for your tour, Rick?"

He tells him easily, giving Kate the opportunity to gather her thoughts. This is their only chance to tell her dad in person this trip, but neither of them want to simply blurt it out.

They'd had a plan, but he's not sure they're going to stick to it, considering it's just a little awkward, knowing this Pi kid is going to hear them tell their family that they're having a baby.

"We brought presents, too," Kate adds, looking at him and lifting an eyebrow. Oh, that's his cue. Guess they are sticking to the plan.

"We did!" He stands, swiping his napkin over his mouth. "And I will get them right now." His fingertips slide over Kate's shoulder.

They came up with the idea to tell people like this while they were still on the road. Everyone in the family – even Ryan and Esposito, though he'll deliver those presents during the week – gets a present, and with that gift, they're including the ultrasound picture.

Kate's the one who picked out a gold bracelet and clutch for his mother, and the earrings and handbag for Alexis. He'd chosen Jim's vintage leather bound score book and the trinkets for the boys. It was fun, picking things out; they'd laughed over some of the possibilities before settling on their eventual choices. Now, though, his hands shake – some combination of nerves and excitement – as he slides the photographs into each of the gifts. A deep breath isn't enough to compose himself, but he tries it anyway before he scoops everything up.

It'll be great.

Beckett smiles, standing to help him distribute everything. He tries to ignore the awkwardness of not having something for his daughter's new friend, but Pi just shrugs.

"No worries, Mr. C. I'm good just watching."

Well, good.

Something in his face must belie his calm exterior, because his fiancée leans into him as soon as everyone is looking over their treasures. Her hand makes a slow sweep up and down his back before she murmurs for him to relax.

"Dad, Kate, this is gorgeous. Is it handmade?"

"Yeah it is." Kate pulls away, squeezing his waist quickly. "I got to talk to the woman who made it, too. She told me all about how she works with the fabric and decides which type of bag to make. I thought you'd like this one because of all the pockets."

She's clever, his fiancée, encouraging Alexis to look inside the bag where he stashed the photo.

Smiling, he nods to Jim. "We saw yours after a signing one day and it made me think of you. I thought it'd be good for next season. It looked like it's laid out nicely, what do you think?"

"Thank you, Rick." His future father-in-law takes the bait, too, cracking the book open curiously. He watches recognition wash over Jim, but the older man doesn't speak. Instead, he waits for the others to discover the hidden gift.

His mother's sharp intake of breath tells him she's discovered the photo, too. He turns to her, offering a broad smile and she stands to cup his cheeks and declare her gift wonderful.

"Beckett picked it out," he explains, tilting his head in Beckett's direction. Kate smiles over her shoulder at him, subtly nudging Alexis to look in the proper pocket.

Jim stands, too, coming around the table to clap him on the back and kiss Beckett's cheek. He hears him murmur, "Congratulations, Katie."

"Oh my god, Dad. Are you guys – really?" Alexis squeaks, holding the purse to her chest. "This isn't a trick, right? You're not tricking me?"

Kate laughs softly, shaking her head. "No, no tricks. I am, uh, I'm pregnant. It's why I took the time off from work. And we wanted to tell you all together, so that's why we waited."

His arm slides around his daughter. "We thought it'd be easier than breaking the news over the phone. Then we figured why not bribe everyone to listen with presents."

Alexis laughs softly, holding onto his shoulders tightly. "This is… wow. I wasn't expecting that. Congratulations."

"Thanks," he and Kate murmur as one. "We were surprised, too," he adds into Alexis' hair. "But we're excited."

His daughter nods, pressing her face into his neck quickly. "Congratulations, Daddy."

Squeezing her, he makes a mental note to talk to her privately later on. Things might be different now and they might've spent a summer apart, but she's still his first born – his only born for the next few months – and she's going to get his attention.

He sways, smiling at Jim over his daughter's head. Somehow, his mother has stolen Kate, but the older man doesn't look too offended. His future father-in-law plays things close to the vest just like Kate, but he can tell by his eyes that he's happy right now.

"You know, Katie," Jim murmurs, reaching back for the ultrasound picture. "I think this little one has your nose."

"Thank god," Rick finds himself saying, kissing Alexis' forehead quickly.

Alexis giggles, pushing whatever else she might be feeling aside. "Hey, we like your nose, Dad." She tweaks it for emphasis, glancing quickly at Pi.

The boy looks uncomfortable for a split second before he smiles again. "This is great. Congrats Mr. C, Mrs. C-to-be. Who wants a celebratory smoothie for dessert? Everything I picked is  _great_  for the baby."

Alexis pulls away, rounding to her friend's side. "Sounds delicious, Pi. I'll help you."

"I, ah," Kate stutters, looking to him like he'll manage to talk the kid out of this. When he comes up empty, she just smiles, "That sounds great, Pi, Alexis. Thanks. I'll come watch you make it; that way I can make my own when I'm back in DC."

Rick sees Alexis cut her eyes to him. Oh.  _Oh_. Yeah, he'll have to talk to his daughter. And then he and Kate will have a talk with her, too.

He'll just need Kate to distract  _Pi_.

Wonderful woman that she is, his fiancée does exactly that a few hours later, plunking herself down on the couch beside the boy and picking his brain about something while he gestures to Alexis.

"Hey, pumpkin, c'mere. I feel like I've barely seen you since you got home."

"Well, it's been busy," Alexis hedges, following him anyway. "Is something wrong?"

He smiles, perching on the corner of his desk. "Of course not. I just feel like we haven't had a chance to catch up."

"Dad, is this about the baby? Because it's okay, really. I'm not upset or feeling replaced; I'm excited for you."

Her careful wording doesn't escape his notice. "I'm excited for all of us."

Alexis smiles, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. "So… DC huh?"

Leave it to his daughter to get right to the point. He fidgets, rubbing his hands together. "For now."

"Babies need more than a 'for now' home, Dad," she chides, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know that, honey. And we're going to look for a place in DC with enough room for you and Gram and everyone. Even if DC isn't permanent, we're going to have a place."

"So you're moving? Just like that?"

"Hey," he murmurs, tugging her closer. "Not 'just like that,' Alexis. We're still trying to figure out all the logistics. But no matter how long we stay in DC, I want you to have a home there, too. Not instead of this one, in addition to it."

Alexis slumps against him, wrapping her arms around his waist. His chin falls onto her head; she's so tall now, his baby girl. She might not be a child anymore, but this is still big for her. Hell, it's big for them all.

"It's a little bit crazy right now, I know, but we're going to figure it all out."

"I know."

"Haven't we always? Now we just figure it out with Beckett, too."

"Yeah, we have." Alexis murmurs, pressing her cheek tighter against him. "It's just a lot to think about. You getting married, Beckett having a baby, you maybe moving, school starting again soon for me…"

"And Pi?" he adds, lifting an eyebrow.

"Pi's sweet, Dad. And he's funny and smart," she bristles. "There's nothing wrong with him."

"And I didn't say there was. He's just a change, something new and different added to the routine. A surprise, really. Just not what I was expecting to come home to."

"Makes us even," she mumbles. He has to bite his tongue to avoid asking when it became a competition.

"Will you help us look at places in DC?"

"Dad, I'm not going to DC with you for that. It's rude to Pi."

He frowns. "Well, no, I wasn't asking you to do that just yet. I was going to look online. We can do it from here. It'll be fun. Beckett trusts us. You probably more than me, since I remember something about not needing a secret lair in a second house. All houses need a secret lair."

That earns him a small smile. "We'll just have to find one with a secret secret lair then."

"Atta girl," he murmurs, squeezing her tightly. He kisses her cheek. "I love you, pumpkin."

"Love you, too, Dad. Now, come on, I left my smoothie out there."

He nods. "Go on. I'm right behind you."

His daughter smiles again, this one a little more genuine. "Kay."

Alexis glances over her shoulder before scooting into the living room. He waves, sinking back onto the corner of his desk.

Digging his already worn copy of the ultrasound picture out of his pocket, he props it up beside a framed photo of his daughter. She's gap-toothed and grinning in the picture, and even though Alexis hates it, he won't move it into his bedroom for anything. He can't help but want to hold onto that girl for a little longer, instead of the grown woman who just left his office.

It isn't the worst talk they've ever had, but it's definitely not the best, either. He'll have to try again.

But first, he needs to rescue his fiancée.


	6. Chapter 6

**Out of the Blue - Chapter 6**

* * *

"Hey," he calls, taking care to keep his voice low to avoid startling his daughter. With her knees drawn to her chest and her head bent over her book, she's in her own world. She's always been hard to draw out of a good story, not that he's any better most of the time.

Alexis looks up a few seconds after he speaks, eyes a little wild with confusion.

"Hey, pumpkin," he tries again, settling on the edge of the table across from her with a soft smile. "I'm about to make a sandwich, are you hungry?"

"O-oh, no. I'm okay. Thanks, Dad. Pi and I are going to eat when he gets back."

"You sure? Isn't he going to be a while?" His head tilts but he doesn't say anything else.

His daughter hesitates. "He could be. He's still fighting to get a new passport issued. They're making him jump through all kinds of hoops."

"Okay, so why don't I make you a small sandwich to tide you over until he gets back? Turkey and avocado?"

She nods quickly. He knows she's started adopting Pi's fruitarian eating habits as well, but he knows she can't resist a turkey sandwich either.

"Kay." Rick smiles, standing again. "Two sandwiches coming up."

Alexis returns the affectionate look, marking her page in her book and standing, too. "I'll help."

"Perfect."

They work together with quiet, practiced ease, which gives him hope that whatever distance is between them right now isn't permanent. While she cuts their sandwiches in half, he pours them both glasses of water, adding a wedge of lemon and a sprinkle of mint to mix things up.

"So I never asked," he starts, taking advantage of the camaraderie to clear up something he's been wondering about for almost two weeks. "How exactly did Pi lose his passport? And how'd he get here from Costa Rica without one?"

Alexis looks up. "He lost it at the airport in Dallas after we cleared Customs. He thinks it fell out of his bag and he didn't notice until we were already on the plane back to New York. We called the airport after we landed, but obviously they haven't found it."

Nodding thoughtfully, he notices her pale cheeks are suddenly an interesting shade of red. "He's… kind of absentminded sometimes, Dad, and I know he's kind of a slob, but he's really not irresponsible like I know you're thinking he is."

Oh, she's embarrassed about it.

"Well… he is kind of a slob, you're right. But accidents do happen." Kate's been reminding him since she left to give his daughter's boyfriend – definitely her boyfriend, he shudders inwardly – a chance. So hah, take that, Beckett. "I once lost my wallet on Bourbon Street in New Orleans. Of course I was a little bit dru – "

"Dad. Overshare."

"Right. Sorry." He pulls a stool out for her, tugging his own plate over as he sits. "My point was that I get it."

His daughter smiles softly, nodding. "Kay. Anyway, he's trying to get them to issue him a new one and do whatever you're supposed to do when you lose yours. To make sure nobody can steal your identity, I guess?"

He nods carefully. So once he gets that done, he'll be out of their hair and on his way back to Amsterdam. Good to know.

Alexis takes a bite of her sandwich, groaning blissfully. "Thisissogood."

He can't help but agree. "It's avocado that makes it, I think. Maybe the sprinkle of seasonings."

"It's so the seasonings with it," she decides, sipping her water. He watches her take a deep breath. It's what she does when she's choosing her words carefully, he knows. "Pi's also applying for a student visa so he can stay here in New York. Our program's the best for his bee population research and they're willing to admit him and sponsor him while he finishes his paperwork. They've been trying to get the process expedited with the State Department, considering he's already  _here_."

"He's staying in New York," he translates, more for his benefit than hers.

"Uh huh." Alexis sips her water. "But not here. I mean… once school starts again in two weeks, I'll be gone, and I won't expect him to stay here if I'm not."

"So where is he going to stay?" he asks slowly. His gut says he's not going to like the next thing that comes out of her mouth.

"Well I was thinking…"

"Alexis – "

She sighs. "Hear me out, please? I know I'm committed to living in the dorms this year, but if I cancel my housing reservation, Pi and I can get a place together. And we can split the rent – I'll even get a work study job so you don't have to be the one to pay for it if you're opposed."

"Alexis," he tries again, sliding his hand across the countertop to touch her hand. "I'll pay for it. Of course I will. I just, I don't think that's such a good idea."

His daughter straightens, her pale blue eyes flashing. "You lived with a girlfriend when you were my age. Why is it so different for me?"

"Yes I did, and it was a mistake. Because when it ended, I didn't know how to be by myself anymore. Don't you want to live with your friends for a little while longer? Before you're locked in to living with a boyfriend?"

"I know you don't like Pi very much, Dad, but come on. I'm mature enough to make this decision."

Holding up a hand, he continues, "It's not about whether I like him or not, and it's not about your maturity, honey. It's about taking care of you. You haven't known Pi that long and maybe he's a great guy, or maybe he's a psychopath brainwashing us through natural eating –" Yes, he's being a little melodramatic, but it at least gets his daughter's jaw to unclench as she shakes her head and tries not to tell him he's ridiculous.

Serious once more, he touches her cheek quickly. "My point is maybe you should take the time to get to know him a little better before you move in with him, Alexis. He's not Ashley, he's not Max, and you dated them far longer than you've been dating Pi. Would you have moved in with either of them this soon?"

Alexis' chin lowers slightly in acknowledgement of his point. "No, probably not. But so what? I was seventeen when I was dating Ashley. Max dumped me a month after Paris." Oh, he hadn't known that. His hand creeps over to cover hers. "But Pi's better than both of them. And you're leaving to go to DC with Beckett and the baby for everything but holidays, and Gram's busy with her school, so why can't I have someone  _with_  me?"

Sliding closer, he does the only thing he knows to do. He hugs her, cradling the back of her head and keeping her close to the steady beat of his heart.

"You can, sweetheart. I just want you to have someone with you for the right reasons. Maybe Pi is better than either of them, but if you're not with him for the right reasons, if you're moving in with him for the wrong reasons, you're both going to end up hurt. I don't want you to end up hurt."

He feels her sniff against his shirt.

"Can I make you a deal? You live in the dorm like you planned and we'll help find Pi a place. Somewhere either close to campus or on campus. Since they're letting him research they should be willing to let him have housing, right? Provided there's space?" She nods subtly. "Kay. So you do that until December and if, come January, you still want to move in with Pi, you break your housing contract and find a place. And I won't say a word."

"You won't?"

"I won't," he confirms, knowing it's a tall promise to make. He'll need Beckett's help keeping it, but if Alexis calls his bluff, he'll do it. "I'll even help you move."

Save for the gentle rasp of his fingers against her back, they're silent. He knows she's considering his bargain, though, just by the look on her face when he glances down.

"Okay. We'll wait."

"You will?"

"Yeah," she sniffs, swiping at her eyes quickly. "Just until January, but we'll wait."

Nodding, his lips brush her forehead. "I think that's a good decision, honey."

"Maybe it is," she says, lifting her head. "Because I've never heard you be so practical, and if you're that practical then you must really be worried."

"Hey! I gave you quality fatherly advice just now."

Alexis giggles, pressing her face against his shirt again. He can't help but hold her closer.

"And Alexis?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

Running his fingers over her braid, he smiles. "It doesn't matter if I'm in DC, across the country on a book tour, or in this chair. I'll be here if you need me. I'll be here if you even  _think_  you need me. And I'll know you're thinking about it; I have DSP – Dad Sensory Perception."

"I know, Dad." She smiles, resting her chin on his chest. "Thanks."

He squeezes her again. "Now, let's finish these sandwiches and you can tell me more about what  _you_  like about Pi."

That makes her smile widen. Score another one for him. "Kay."

Later on, after Alexis and Pi have retired – separately – for the night, he tells his fiancée about the conversation with his daughter. Kate curls on her side, holding her phone on what's usually his pillow to give the illusion that he's there with her, her eyes eager for the rest of the story.

"You did great, Castle," she assures, reaching toward the phone the way she would if she were about to caress his face. His eyes slip shut, imagining the brush of her fingertips over his chin, his lips.

"Thanks. She still might move in with him, but a least it's not immediate, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," she hums. "But you know what? If her mind had been made up, you wouldn't have been able to talk her out of it, no matter how hard you tried. My dad couldn't when I moved in with a guy for the first time."

"I feel your father's pain. Daughters," he mutters. His lips twist upwards when she laughs. "This one needs to be a boy."

The picture bounces as she laughs again. "I think you're the only one who has control over that, babe. But oh, look at this."

It's all the warning he gets before she's tugging her nightshirt over her head.

"Well, I mean, if you insist. But, for the record, I  _have_  seen those before, Beckett. And might I say they're looking magnificent this evening?" It's not a lie. Her breasts never look  _bad_ , but he's a pretty big fan of the way pregnancy is changing them, too.

Kate snorts. "Not my boobs, Castle. Eyes a little lower this time. For a few minutes at least."

She shifts the phone camera a little more, giving him a few tantalizing glimpses of her breasts before he's able to focus on her lower torso. He sees the jut of her hipbone and a pair of adorable purple and lime green polka dotted bikini panties, and the – oh, the gentle curve of her belly. She's already bigger than she was two weeks ago.

"Wow," he breathes.

Beckett's hand slips down, curling under her bump. "I know, I know. I feel huge and it's only the beginning."

At thirteen weeks, she's not huge by any stretch, but there's no doubt that she's pregnant now.

"It's beautiful."

"Thanks, Castle. I thought you'd want to see it."

"Can you move the phone closer?"

She laughs softly. "It'll distort everything."

"I know, I just wanna talk."

"I'm not sure they can understand you yet, you know."

"Don't care, I'll talk anyway."

The phone moves closer to Kate's stomach, even as she mutters, "Do you ever stop?"

"You love it, Beckett. Your mommy loves it, baby. Don't listen to her when she says otherwise. She loves when I talk to her and when I talk to you. I'm going to see you soon; I'm coming to look at houses with you in three days. Try not to get much bigger before then, okay?"

The picture shakes as Kate laughs, and everything gets blurry for a moment before the camera focuses on her face (and her breasts, too, because she does love him) once more. She rolls her eyes when she sees where his eyes are, but doesn't cover up.

"Off," she commands once he finally looks back at her, gesturing to his shirt. "Turn about is fair play."

"Okay, okay," he grunts, tugging his t-shirt over his head before tilting the phone to give her the chance to look him over as well.

"Mhmm, much better," she purrs. "Can't wait to see you, you know."

"Me either, Kate."

"Yeah?" She smiles around her lip. "You think we'll make it to the bed when you get here?"

"Hmm, no, probably not." He has so many plans for her when he sees her on Thursday evening, so very many plans. He just wishes she didn't have to work Friday. "But there's plenty of time for the bed. We just have to make that appointment at three thirty on Saturday, and I think baby'll send us out for food earlier than that."

"And we have the two on Friday during my lunch break, too."

Pillowing his head on his arm, he nods. "Plus I'm going to look for other listings and open houses while you're saving the world."

She laughs, licking her lips quickly.

"Don't know how much world saving I'm doing from my desk, Castle." He sees her hand dip downward and he just knows she's rubbing her belly. Kate loves this child beyond reason, but not being a part of the action still bothers her. Not being the one asking the questions is something she's still not used to. She's getting there, though.

"Psh, you save the world in little ways every day. Even if you aren't running around in stilettos and your incredibly sexy coats. Every interview transcript you read, every piece you put together from an unhelpful case file, every intuitive leap you make to leave those other boring Feds in the dust saves the world a little bit, Kate."

"Yeah? You think so?"

"I think you made a big break you only vaguely discussed last week, did you not? Whose life did you save then?"

"Castle, I can't –"

He interrupts softly, "I know. You can't talk about it. My point is you're making a difference in lots of ways, Kate. Different ways than before, maybe, but you're still keeping guys who hurt people – or might hurt people – from hurting others. You're still doing right by the victims. And you don't even have to leave your desk."

A shy smile spreads over her lips. "Thanks, babe. It helps knowing you think that."

"I think it's sexy, too. Does that help more?"

She giggles. "Well it doesn't hurt. I still feel like a glorified paper pusher most days, but that doesn't hurt."

"Ah, but you're a sexy glorified paper pusher."

Grinning wickedly, she slides her fingertips down her neck and over her clavicle. "Do you think everything is sexy?" she hums, dragging her fingers back and forth, the motion hypnotic.

"Kinda, yeah," he mumbles, eyes following her hand.

His fingers feel large and clumsy as he mimics the action on himself; his imagination is hard pressed to picture the touch coming from her until she whispers for him to close his eyes and listen.

"Feel my words, Castle."

His head bobs, but his eyes stay shut. "If you feel mine, too, Kate."

She inhales sharply. It's easy to picture the flush creeping up her neck, the rise and fall of her chest. He feels the phantom motion of her hips rocking against him, the slide of her calf over his, the push of her mouth against his.

His fingers clench against his chest, but he forces himself to relax, to wait for her directions.

"I always do," she promises, and he can swear her breath moves his hair across his forehead. "I always feel your words, Rick."

—-

_A/N: I took some liberties with Pi and his passport/visa/job, but I think it fits this story pretty well. Thanks for reading, everyone!_

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you for continuing to stick with me on this journey!_

**Out of the Blue - Chapter 7**

* * *

The look on her face says it all.

This is the last house on their list, the last one they'd both circled, and something about it just doesn't work. They haven't even made their way through the entire place, but her eyes tell him she'd be fine walking out right now.

His thumb skirts over her back, feeling the heat of her skin even through the loose cotton. The weather in New York has been mild for this time of year, but here in DC it's a lot like stepping into a sauna and not being able to leave. Kate's pulled her hair into a bun, just to keep it off her neck, and she shivers when he blows a line of cool air across her skin.

Their realtor pauses down the hall, waiting for them to catch up. She's been keeping up a stream of careful chatter about the house and the virtues of the neighborhood; it looks like the suburbs, but it's close to transportation, the people are friendly, and the schools are thriving, all good points.

It's a gorgeous house, but it's just not  _them_.

Still, he smiles politely as she rattles off some tips on taking the current owner's loud wallpaper down and turn the upstairs study into a nursery. Kate nods beside him, even though he's pretty sure she has at least partially tuned the woman out. She gets the same look on her face when he dives a little too deep into his conspiracy theories. It's her placating face.

The tour's over soon enough, and they find themselves standing in the heat, discussing where to go from here. Kate covers her eyes with the flat of her hand, glancing around quickly before settling on telling Connie they'll be in touch once they've had the chance to talk things over. He agrees quietly, giving their realtor's hand a firm shake before leading Kate to the rental he'd picked up at the airport when his flight landed on Thursday.

The car's probably unnecessary, but it means they can come and go as they please instead of having to ride with Connie.

It also has the benefit of an insanely good air conditioner. Thank god.

Kate echoes his sentiment with a groan that's entirely obscene. His answering hum is probably close to the same level, but neither of them seem to care. In fact, they both train their vents onto their faces and shut their eyes. It looks strange for them to just sit there, he knows, but anyone spying on them will have to deal with it for a few minutes.

"Thank you, Castle," she murmurs finally. She smiles when he peeks an eye open, continuing, "For not knocking me up earlier in the year, thus causing me to be extremely pregnant during a heat wave like this."

He chuckles, partially from her conviction and partially because she said 'heat wave.' It's the little things sometimes.

"Glad to be of service, Beckett."

She answers with a toothy smile as he puts the car in gear and pulls away from the curb. Once they're back on roads he recognizes, he slips his hand off the wheel, reaching across the console for hers. As warm as they are, a kiss of palms is pretty much all they can tolerate.

"So that was…"

"Disappointing?" she offers when he trails off.

"Yeah. What was it for you? At this last one, I mean," he adds, glancing over when they stop for a red light.

"I don't know exactly. A lot of little things?" She shifts in the chair, exhaling when the fan blows over her side. "There was a lot of work to do, too. I hated how closed off the kitchen was. I mean, think about how often you talk from the kitchen as you cook in the loft. And that wouldn't have been a cheap fix to open it up, either."

He nods. He'd been thinking the same thing. "The bedrooms were small, too. Really small."

"Yeah, your mom won't like having to sleep on a twin bed when she visits."

Snickering, he shakes his head. "But can you imagine it? Richard, darling, we're going to  _have_  to talk about my accommodations," he mimics his mother's voice, grinning when Kate dissolves into giggles. "Now, I love you and Katherine both, but my room simply  _won't_  do. But don't fret, kiddo, I'm taking your credit card and reserving the President's Suite at the Four Seasons. See you in a few days, ta ta!"

That sets his fiancée off all over again. He actually has to take his hand back because her laughter keeps tugging on his arm, shaking his entire torso and rocking the car.

"You're awful."

"Awesome is actually the correct word, Beckett, but I'll give you a pass this time because you're tired and the heat's obviously getting to your beautiful brain."

Kate snorts. "Yeah, thanks for that." Her fingers curl around his thigh, squeezing gently. "So not the last house. What about the others?"

One shoulder lifts. "I don't know," he sighs. "They weren't  _bad_ , but something wasn't right about them."

"I know. That's what I thought, too. I thought maybe it was just me, but they were just… missing something."

Rick nods, rubbing her knuckles gently.

"We'll keep looking. And Connie knows what we like a little bit better now, too."

"Yeah she does." Kate yawns, scrubbing a hand over her face. He sees a disgusted look creep across her features when she realizes along with the sheen of sweat, she's also wiped away her makeup. "Thanks for doing the leg work on this one."

"I'll find us more to look at tomorrow. Not too many, but maybe we can find a couple open houses and explore."

She nods, wiping her fingertips on a napkin from the console. "You still heading back on Monday?"

"Yeah, Alexis is only at home until Friday and then I'm moving her into the dorm so she can get settled over the weekend. Pi's on the waiting list for Columbia housing, so by noon on the first day of her classes I'll know if he's going to need my now-extensive skills as a house hunter or if someone gave up a spot he can take."

Kate smiles, rubbing his leg firmly. "At least he won't be sleeping in the middle of your living room anymore."

"And I cannot be happier about that."

She chuckles, looking around quickly when she realizes he's passed their turn. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know about you, Beckett, but I need a cold milkshake and a cheeseburger right about now."

Her stomach rumbles before she has the chance to admonish him about sticking to their healthy eating plan. "Okay, okay, then we're good for dinner. Baby wants a cheeseburger and a shake. And let's take it home, okay? I can't be in these clothes anymore."

"No arguments here."

His bride-to-be rolls her eyes. "No, of course not." She smiles a moment later, though. "And this way we can look for more places while we eat."

"Deal." He punctuates it with a kiss to her palm.

* * *

Monday morning comes entirely too soon. Not for the first time, they're both awake before the alarm trills, trying in vain to prolong the weekend by holding one another close and sharing soft, slow kisses. Even after forgoing more house hunting and spending most of the day in bed on Sunday (they still have  _months_ to find a bigger place, after all), they're not quite ready to be apart. When they finally do leave bed, it's only to step into the shower together. The stall is cramped for two of them, but Kate doesn't complain when he uses their lack of space to press her against the wall and slip his tongue into her mouth.

Surprisingly, it's his phone that rings and not Beckett's, interrupting the easy silence they've established as they prepare for their day. He spits his toothpaste into the sink quickly, swishing with the cup of water Kate hands him before reaching for his phone.

"Castle, it's Ryan. We called your place, but Alexis said to try you on your cell."

"Uh, yeah, I'm in… DC with Beckett. What's going on? Do you miss me? It's okay to say you miss me."

Beside him, Beckett rolls her eyes and hip checks him to get to the sink. He drops a kiss on her cheek as he steps away.

"Sure, Castle. Actually, uh, we have a bit of a situation. How quickly can you get here?"

"I, ah, well I'm dropping Beckett at work and then going to the airport. I don't think I can get an earlier flight?"

"No, that'll be fine. I'll text you the address."

"Yeah, okay, sure. I'll let you know when I'm on my way."

Kate tilts her head, waiting for him to pocket his phone before she lifts an eyebrow in the mirror.

"What was that all about?"

"He's going to text me an address; there's a situation and they want me there? He didn't say what it was."

"That doesn't sound comforting." She drops her mascara wand, turning to face him fully.

"Ah, I have a feeling it's just Ryan messing with me. It'll be fine," he promises, curling an arm around her waist to pull her closer.

"Kay, well, keep me updated on the situation." Her mouth lifts a little bit. "Especially if it's just Ryan messing with you."

"Of course." He steals a kiss. He knows Beckett misses the guys and their playful antics, too. "But now, it's time to get you to work and for me to, reluctantly, leave on a jet plane."

His fiancée sighs, ducking her head quickly to keep him from seeing her face fall. It gets harder to say goodbye every time, and he has a feeling that won't change as her pregnancy progresses. There's so much happening and she asks so many questions and amazes him with new factoids each time they speak, plus they just plain  _miss_  each other.

"But you'll be back at home in two weeks," he reminds her softly, using their embrace as an excuse to sway with her. "And we'll have to actually decide if we want to know if it's a boy or a girl. Sixteen weeks."

They've gone back and forth a few times. One moment he doesn't mind the idea of it being a surprise, the next he desperately needs to know. Kate's been the same way. Part of her wants the chance to control something in their out of control lives, but he knows she's also kind of excited by the magic of not knowing.

Beckett exhales. "Sixteen weeks. Four months, Castle."

"In two weeks." He presses an open-mouthed kiss to her cheek. "Fourteen as of yesterday or the day before, maybe Friday."

Her laugh is breathy. "It's a little weird, you know, knowing almost exactly when I got pregnant."

"Mmm yeah that is." He chuckles. "Forget I said that."

"Yes, let's." She kisses his chin quickly. "And I want something greasy for breakfast on the way to work. Please."

Beckett slaps his wandering hands away, keeping him from getting to her skin one last time. They really don't have time for it, especially not if he's needed in New York.

"Done."

Her smile returns, even if it is tinged with sadness.

Later on, he finds himself wishing he'd taken a few extra minutes to make them both late because offering himself up in exchange for hostages hadn't been the first thing he wanted to do when he got back to the city. It wasn't on his mind when he called Beckett to fill her in on the situation as he knew it upon arrival.

Getting shot – in the vest – by said hostage-taker  _definitely_  hadn't been on his list of plans.

He's okay, though. Sore and wishing Beckett could be here to baby him in her no bullshit way, of course, but he's okay. And once he solves this case, he'll go home, call his fiancée again, and tell her what happened from a hot bubble bath. That'll soothe the aches, right? Not as much as having her beside him would, but he's not going to dwell on that.

He just needs one of the guys to listen to his theory a little longer. He's onto something, he knows.

"Castle!"

His neck protests sharply when he swivels to find Beckett storming the bullpen. She looks harried, face flushed, hair windswept, and he wonders how many blocks she had to run because the cab was just taking too damn long to get her to the precinct.

"Hey, Beckett, hey," he tries for cheerful, hoping she won't notice him grimace as he stands. Judging by the narrowing of her eyes, she doesn't miss it. (Who's he kidding, anyway, Beckett sees all. She's going to be the best mom on the planet.) "What are you doing here?"

"Ryan called," she explains breathlessly, hands landing on his shoulders to steady herself as soon as she gets close enough. "He left me a message when I was in the air. He said you were  _shot_ , Castle."

"I, ah, yeah. She hit me in the vest, I landed on a coffee table, it was all very dramatic, but I'm fine. I'm fine."

Beckett's hands move to his cheeks. "I'll believe that when I see it. Move," she orders. "Locker room, go."

Experience tells him arguing is pointless when she's making that face, so he moves. Satisfied with his compliance, her hand falls to his back as she follows him. Her grip on his jacket doesn't hide the tremble in her fingers.

"Were you checked out? By a paramedic?"

"I was. They said I'm fine, but if I get too uncomfortable to go see a doctor."

Her hum is noncommittal but her fingers relax minutely. "And did they check you for head wounds? You have scratches on your neck."

"Ah, those are from you, Beckett. Remember? You needed a grip in the shower this morning"

"… right."

Looking back takes effort, but it's worth it to see the pink tinge to her cheeks. "But they did check me out. I have a knot on my head but no cuts. And no signs of concussion, either. And I think I got all the glass out of my hair."

Licking her lips, Beckett nods. "Good." She holds the locker room door for him, barely glancing around to see if they're alone before she orders him to take his shirt off.

He does, keeping his face as neutral as he can when the motion tugs at the rapidly growing bruise on his chest. Across from him, Kate crosses her arms, swallowing hard as she sees his discomfort.

"Beckett, hey, I  _am_  okay."

"Castle, you were  _shot_."

"And yeah it hurt, but I know who the killer is!"

Her hand touches his side, halting his squirm from foot to foot. "Who's the killer?"

"Okay, so Emma – "

"The person who shot you," she supplies, brushing her fingertips over his chest. Pain flares the closer she gets to center, but he swallows and soldiers on.

"Yeah, her. She's accused of killing her boyfriend, but she didn't do it. Someone's setting her up. Come to find out she's adopted and her boyfriend stole her adoption records. Why would he end up dead if those records weren't protecting the killer?"

"I –"

"Exactly. What if her birth parents don't want to be found? What if they'd stop at nothing to keep Emma from finding out the truth?"

"Castle," she sighs, fingers probing gently.

"I know I'm right, Beckett." He tries to hide the hiss at the contact.

"Sorry, sorry." Her mouth dips, lips opening against his skin. "Sorry. No more poking. I have some stuff at home that'll help. Are you ready to go?"

Shaking his head, he exhales. "I have to stay. I can't leave yet."

"Okay, okay. We'll stay." She thumbs his bicep gently, taking his shirt from his hands and helping him into it again. "Do you have ice already?"

"Not yet, we pretty much just got back here."

"Okay, I'll get you some in a second." Deftly, she rebuttons his shirt, leaving an extra button open to keep it from pressing into his skin.

"Thanks."

He sees her swallow down whatever emotion she's feeling and it hits him that she  _shouldn't_  be here. She was in DC this morning; he dropped her off at work _in DC_  this morning. She really had hopped a plane and taken a cab and probably jogged a block or two at least to be here. And she hadn't done it after he'd been shot, there was no time for that.

"You left work to fly up here?" His hands fall to her hips after she helps him back into his coat.

The laugh she releases is watery. "Of course I left work for this, Castle. You went into a hostage situation willingly. You were  _shot_. My baby's father was _shot_. What the hell else would I do? I was coming to help." Her cheek lands on his shoulder and her arms wind low around his waist, keeping as much contact as possible without touching his chest. "I threw up on the plane, I was so worried," she adds abruptly, pressing closer.

His fingers slide through her hair, hopefully soothing her fears and calming any part of her stomach that's still rolling.

"Well I'm glad to see you. I was already missing you terribly."

"I'm glad you're still breathing for me to see," she confesses, swiping at her eyes quickly.

"Doing more than breathing, Beckett, and if you'd like to fulfill a personal fantasy of mine, I could show you right here."

That gets the laugh he'd been hoping for. "Sure, Castle. I'll just get us both kicked out when neither of us technically work here."

"But what better a time to do it? We can't get fired, we can't be censured, because we don't  _work_ here."

Her lips slide over his. "Another time."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

She smiles finally, her arms relaxing around him. "Good. Now let's go solve your case, super cop."

They do solve the case. There are still going to be consequences for Emma, and he's fairly certain he'll be called on to testify at her trial, but she isn't going away for murder thanks to them. His chest hurts more now, but he accepts her hug of thanks before introducing her to her birth father and leaving them to it. It wasn't the day he'd expected to have, but it feels good either way.

Kate's hand slides over his arm when he joins her at her old desk. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he assures, smiling softly. "I'm okay. You're not flying back tonight are you?"

Her hair tumbles over her shoulders as she shakes her head. "No, Castle. Tomorrow morning."

"Good. Old Haunt for dinner? We can invite the guys, and Lanie and Jenny, too."

"Sounds good," she agrees, leaning her cheek on his shoulder quickly. "Hey, Espo. You hungry?"

"Is your fiancé buying?"

He laughs, nodding. "Yeah, I'm buying."

"Good. Then I'm starving. Ryan, call Jenny. Castle's buying."

Kate snorts behind her hand. "I'll call Lanie and have her meet us there."

"Perfect," he hums. It'll be good to have all of them together again.

His arm curls around Kate's shoulders as soon as they clear the precinct doors and he feels her slump a little more against his side. Ryan's lips turn up, but the tease they all know is on his tongue stays unspoken.

"Jenny's so excited to see you, Beckett."

Beckett smiles against his shoulder. "Me, too. How's she doing? Is she feeling better than she was the last time we talked?"

"Oh yeah. It was just a bug she picked up at work, but her doctor didn't want to let her take anything."

She smiles. "Yeah, there's not much you can take for that. I started reading up on it after you told me she was sick. Just in case," she adds, lifting a shoulder quickly.

"Speaking  _of_ , how are you doing, Beckett? We still don't quite believe that whole 'you and Castle having a baby' thing, you know."

Beckett laughs, sliding her hand over her sweater. Pride blooms in his chest when she pulls it taut over her belly. "Believe it now?"

Yeah, they did that together.

"Nah. Could be a pillow. Or maybe they're feeding you really well with the AG. Who knows what you do in DC."

"Not a pillow, Espo. And not the result of a really good company meal plan. Actual baby," she drawls, squeezing Castle gently. "And at least now we've got a jump on the 'when are you going to have a baby' question we'd get after the wedding."

"Yeah, but now you're gonna be asked when you're getting married," Espo points out, eyebrow lifted. "When are ya getting married anyway?"

"Ah, well," Kate stutters, looking up at him. "We're still –"

"Choosing the best date," he answers for her, grinning at their friends. "Mother has her set of rules, and we want to make sure Alexis and Kate's dad are able to make it. Plus I think we're kind of waiting out Pi, so we don't have to photoshop a fern in his place in the wedding pictures later o- ow, Beckett!"

"Be nice."

"That  _is_  nice. And practical."

His fiancée rolls her eyes, looking back to Ryan and Esposito to make sure they see her suffering as well.

"You're marrying him, Beckett."

"And procreating with him, too," Ryan adds cheekily.

"Fine. Getting back to the subject of dinner, you didn't make the menu changes you were talking about yet, did you?"

He blinks at her rapid subject change. "Um, no? Not unless Brian was especially on the ball last week. Why?" The Old Haunt's kitchen isn't exactly large so they generally stick to the same menu, but he's been considering making a few tweaks to it for the last few months. Nothing crazy. Bar food is bar food, but rotating things every so often never hurts.

"Because I need that buffalo chicken sandwich right now," she groans. "I've been thinking about it all day and I don't even know why."

Oh-kay. Buffalo chicken sandwich stays on the menu until the baby is born and Beckett hates it again. Even if the menu says otherwise, he'll make sure everyone knows.

"For you, there will always be an exception made."

Her lips press against his cheek. "You're sweet."

And a smart man, too, if he's allowed to give himself that title. She carries a gun most of the time; he will not disappoint her when she has a craving.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you all for reading!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Once again, thank you all for sticking with me with this tale._

**Out of the Blue - Chapter 8**

* * *

"What do you mean there's another offer on the table, Connie?"

"I'm sorry, Rick. I just spoke to their agent and she told me another offer came in at around the same time as yours. It's compelling enough that they're sending you both back to the table and asking everyone to come in on the same day to, well, to duke it out essentially."

He sighs, rubbing his hand over his face. "They want a bidding war."

"Pretty much. Now, if you don't want to play ball, you don't have to. We can keep looking until we find a property with more cooperative sellers."

"No," he interrupts. "I'll play ball. The house is too perfect not to."

And it is. As soon as he saw the listing go up, he knew it was perfect. Lots of light, lots of charm, enough space for him, Kate, and the baby, plus any and all of their family should they come visit. It has the office he wanted, and a master bedroom big enough for a seating area like Beckett was secretly pining to have. It's on a safe street, in a good neighborhood, and it has all the security bells and whistles he likes.

So yeah, there's no way he's letting it go. He won't tell Beckett he found their perfect house and then lost it.

"When do they want to see everyone? I'm assuming they're scheduling it hoping for at least another offer or two to come in?"

"Next week, Tuesday, and that's the strategy. Can you fly down then? I know your fiancée has work that day, plus you said you'd like to surprise her with this, otherwise I would've called her, too."

Rubbing his neck, he shakes his head only to remember Connie can't actually see him. "No, no, don't call Kate, I really want to surprise her and get this weight off her shoulders. I'll bump a couple meetings up to this week so I can be there. What time?" If it's not too early, he'll fly in that morning, that way the Monday afternoon interview can go on and they won't have to worry about finding another time to do it.

Connie's smiling again, he can tell by her voice when she tells him. "Thanks for being so understanding, Rick."

"Thanks for calling to let me know."

The phone clatters onto his blotter before he can stop it. It's not the end of the world, of course, but he'd been hoping to go back to DC at the end of next week with good news. Instead that plan's going to get jumbled up.

On the bright side, he does get to see Beckett sooner. There's never any downside to that. And hopefully doing it in person will mean he'll be able to bring good news home to his fiancée on a random Tuesday afternoon.

Plus, maybe having something else to do will help him stop staring at the envelope he'd found on his desk after dropping his fiancée off at the airport just a few days ago.  _"If you open this, you lose… and you have to call me,"_  the front says. It'sa funny message; funnier still because he'd stealthily put an identical envelope with a nearly identical message in her suitcase while she did her makeup.

He doesn't  _want_  to lose. He  _can't_  lose; he's just  _so_  curious to know. But then again, he knows she is too.

In the end, the desire for magic and surprise won out and they'd agreed not to find out the sex of the baby at her last appointment. Her doctor sent them home with two envelopes containing the answer, just in case they changed their minds after the fact.

Now his envelope mocks him.

He won't give in, though. He will not lose. He'll make it just as long as Kate, if not longer. He'd waited to find out with Alexis, he can wait now. All he has to do is walk away from the temptation.

The envelope calls to him again, a siren song of temptation. All he has to do is pick it up.

Maybe he'll call Paula and Gina from the other room. Yes, that's what he'll do. Book stuff first, house second, giving in to his curiosity last.

Suffice to say, both women are surprised when he requests they reschedule next week's meetings to this week. They're well-practiced in handling his usual desire to avoid the boring aspects of his job, the meetings and the negotiating; moving anything up is unheard of for him. They agree, though, especially after he explains that he'll be busy fighting for what he describes as the greatest house ever, not just goofing off.

It's a relief not to have them fight him on it. They both do take a moment to remind him not to be late to anything and to remember to actually  _write_  at some point, but it's less of a nag than it would've been years ago, so he's not going to complain.

He could write now, or he could call his fiancée and hear her voice.

He does the latter, stretching his legs out and propping his feet on the chaise. It's nice having his couch back. Really it's nice having his entire house back, though with Alexis back at school, Kate in DC, and his mother running in and out so often, it has started to feel more than a little lonely. Not that he'll ever admit that to her; the Rodgers ego needs no help.

"Beckett," she snaps, jolting him out of his mild pity party. Either he's done something and he doesn't know it, or she's having a bad day and didn't even look to see who was calling.

"Hey, it's me. Bad time?"

"Castle, hey," her voice gentles. "Sorry, I – long morning. Not a bad time, though. What's up?"

"Wanted to call to say hi."

"You're procrastinating again, aren't you?"

He scoffs. "No! Well, maybe a little bit."

Now she's smiling. "Uh huh. Don't you have another signing today?"

"That's later. What happened this morning?"

Kate sighs, and he can picture her fingers sweeping across her forehead to rub her brow.

"What hasn't happened? The damn blender exploded smoothie all over my shirt and I was late because of that. I'm getting the runaround from someone I was told was going to be cooperative, things are falling apart with the – " she stops abruptly, clearing her throat. "With a project around here. And to top it off, I'm going insane looking at your stupid smug challenge."

He can't help his laugh. "Yeah I know that feeling. I had to leave the room because it was staring at me."

"It doesn't have eyes, Castle, it can't stare."

"Figuratively speaking."

"Uh huh." She sounds happier now. It must help knowing he's in the same predicament as her. "I should've left it at home, but it came with me anyway."

"Tried to put mine in a drawer, but then I felt bad." He laughs again. "Sorry your day's sucked so far."

She exhales. "Thanks, babe. It's not that bad, but you'd think being on this side of the bureaucracy would help make things move faster than they did when I was on the outside."

"Is there anything I can do? Call one of my guys?"

"No, Castle. I shouldn't have even said anything. Just forget I did, okay?"

Yeah, this part of her job sucks. There's no more foreplay under the guise of building theory together, no more talking things out as they fall asleep, or shaking each other awake at 4 am with a breakthrough. She can't tell him much about her work and she gets frustrated because he knows she  _wants_  to fill him in on all the awesome details. But he knows she's still doing great work and he's proud of her for it.

"Okay," he agrees quietly. "Wiped from my brain."

"Thanks, babe, and I'm sorry."

"I know," he murmurs, trying to assure her he isn't upset.

"I gotta go," she says, disappointment heavy in her voice as she adds, "another meeting to sit in on. I'll call you after work, okay?"

"Done. And don't stress too much, Beckett. You got this."

"Thanks, Castle. I love you."

"Love you, too."

There's a spring in his step as he moves back into the office to do some writing. He's feeling inspired once again. Not that he was blocked before, but stress has a funny way of making the words more difficult than they should be. Now they're right there for the taking, ready to move from his head to his keyboard.

Instead of glowering at the envelope propped beside his daughter's picture as he opens his laptop, he grins. Judging by Kate's frustration, he is  _so_  going to win this one.

That'll make seeing her again on Tuesday even sweeter.

* * *

"You  _win_ ," she growls in his ear just two days later, startling him out of his writing stupor. He'd only been half paying attention when he lifted the phone and drawled his name.

His feet fall slam against the floor heavily in his haste to sit up without sending his computer crashing to the floor.

"I  _win_? You looked?"

"I opened it," she grumbles. "Because it wouldn't quit taunting me. But I haven't looked yet."

"Okay, I'm gonna open it, too, and we can look together. But I still win, right?"

Kate huffs. "Yes, Castle, you still win."

Fist pumping silently, he plucks the envelope off his desk. "Okay, I'm opening it now, too. Gonna put you on speaker so I don't mangle anything."

"Kay," his fiancée breathes. He can picture her with the paper pressed to her chest, waiting for him to catch up, and his finger shakes as it slips underneath the sealed flap.

"You're sure you wanna look?" he murmurs, averting his eyes from the growing opening to his fiancée's picture on the phone. "Wait, wait, maybe we should Facetime this?"

"Yes! Yes to both," she agrees quickly. "Let's do that."

She ends the call quickly only to Facetime him a second later. Her smile is bright, but nervous and he wishes she were sitting across from him as they did this so he could touch her and kiss her.

"You're sure? I mean, technically I won, but we haven't looked yet. We can wait until next weekend to –"

"We'll celebrate then, okay? I just… I need to know now. It was stupid to think I could wait."

He laughs softly. "And you say I'm the impatient one, Beckett."

"Shut up and finish opening it."

He does, locking his eyes on hers. "Okay, take it out together, but don't look."

She nods, sliding the ultrasound photo out of the envelope in sync with him. The paper crinkles as she presses it to her chest. Both of them toss the envelope to the side before taking a deep breath.

"Ready?" she asks softly.

"Yeah."

"One," she counts, fidgeting nervously.

"Two," he jumps in, watching her face. His hand's sweating a little bit, but he doesn't loosen his grip on the photo. It'd be just his luck to drop it instead of getting a good look.

"Three."

They lift their pictures at the same time, studying the gorgeous grey and white silhouette carefully before moving to the helpfully circled and highlighted portion of the photo. Thanks, Doc.

His throat tightens and he has to swallow hard as tears threaten. That's… wow. _Wow_.

Across from him, Kate sniffs too, covering trembling lips with her fingers.

"Wow," she says, somehow knowing exactly what he'd been thinking.

"Yeah," he husks, swiping at his eyes. "Are you – is it – what you were hoping?" She hasn't expressed a preference either way so far, so he's not sure what she's thinking. Is she disappointed? Is she ecstatic?

She laughs softly, sniffing. "It's so much more than that. God, Castle, it's –"

"I know, Kate, I know." He sniffs, too, scrubbing his face quickly. "It's perfect, it's beautiful, it's great."

Like the night she told him she was pregnant, he still hasn't found his words yet. He could say everything on his mind and it wouldn't be enough, not nearly enough to convey how he's feeling right now.

She gets it, though, she gets how overwhelmed and thrilled he is. She gets him. His wife-to-be beams, pressing her copy of the ultrasound against her belly.

"It's real. It's really real," she breathes, laughing again. He chuckles with her. "I mean, obviously I knew that, but it just feels so much more real now. Knowing everything is going well, knowing everything's healthy, knowing this… I'm so happy."

"Me too, me too. I love you, Kate."

"I love you, too. And we can't wait to see you next weekend."

God, he's glad he's flying down on Tuesday instead. He would never survive until next weekend.

* * *

Nervous energy. He's being consumed by nervous energy.

His knee bounces and his fingers drum against his tray table the entire flight, loudly and annoyingly enough that the other occupant of the regional jet's tiny First Class cabin glares at him every few minutes. He tries to apologize once they've landed, to explain that he's on his way to buy a house and see the love of his life, but the business man only offers him a baleful look as he makes his exit.

Well fine, be that way. He has a bidding war to get to anyway. Thanks to the delays at LaGuardia, he's going to be skidding in right on time instead of early like he'd hoped to be. The other potential buyers (actual losers is more like it) might even beat him there, which isn't going to look good.

Connie assures him everything's fine when he calls from the cab. She's already there, ready to act on his behalf if the gods of DC traffic choose not to smile on him. There's only one other person there, which he takes as a good sign. Maybe more won't be showing up and crushing his competition will be easier than he thought.

He runs in with just three minutes to spare, giving the realtor a smile. "Hey, Connie, I'm here. I'm here. Have we started yet? How's it going to work?"

"Glad you made it, Rick. We're about to start, but we're waiting for one more interested party. You'll give me your offer and any contingencies or requests you have, I'll take it inside, and I'll present it to the seller's agents alongside everyone else. Theoretically the sellers will consider all the offers and counter a couple or accept one flat out."

He nods. Okay, that's not too bad. He'll go in with everything he's got, make sure he looks like the best choice. "So who are we still waiting for?"

"I suspect it's the person who made the comparable offer to yours last week."

Damn, he was hoping they would've backed out at the challenge. "What um, how many am I up against?"

"Two plus the one on their way. It could be worse. Last month I helped a buyer get a property that had six competing offers on it."

Rick cracks his knuckles. "Well I'm glad you're in my corner, Connie."

The older woman is about to respond when the heavy door creaks open again and a voice calls, "I'm so sorry I'm late, have we started ye- Connie?"

What the hell? He knows that voice. He said good morning to that voice at 6:45 over a cup of coffee just a couple hours before he left for the airport to get here.

He spins. "Kate?"

"Castle?" Her brow furrows and he sees her hand drop to her stomach. "What are you doing here?"

"I- I'm trying to buy you a house!" he stammers, looking at Connie only to have her shake her head. She hadn't known either. "What are you doing here?" He looks back at his fiancée quickly.

Kate barks a laugh, covering her mouth with both hands for a second, only to reach for him. His arm winds around her waist and he leans into the fingers at his cheeks. "Trying to buy you a house, Castle. I saw the listing and I got so excited I just put in an offer on my own, only to be told to come back today and try again. I wanted to surprise you. Sorry, Connie," she directs over his shoulder before looking back at him.

This time he laughs, too, resting his forehead on hers. "I wanted to surprise  _you_. It has everything we wanted. The light, the layout, the nursery for – even the secret  _lair_."

" _Surprise_ ," she singsongs, kissing him heartily. Yeah, he's surprised all right. He's also a little bit more in love with her than he'd ever thought possible.

"Surprise," he echoes, grinning against her lips. Her tongue darts out, getting a taste of the last of his bitter airline coffee. He does the same for her, only he tastes sweetness, honey. She had her tea this morning. "Come on, we're up against two other offers. Get your game face on, Beckett."

Her thumbs slide against his cheeks as they both try to temper their giddiness, their joy. They can't let the competition know just how badly they want this place. "Let's go buy a house, Castle."


	9. Chapter 9

**Out of the Blue - Chapter 9**

* * *

They  _really_  need to close on the house.

It's already been delayed twice,the most recent setback coming just yesterday, the Thursday before Thanksgiving. Apparently, their sellers haven't moved into their new place completely and the two month closing he and Kate asked for was contingent upon that happening. He's pretty sure they're more than set, but they just want one final celebration in their home before leaving. Of course, he has no proof and Kate – yet again – won't use her connections to find out. Party pooper.

Taping his last box for the evening, he makes a mental note to call Connie in the morning. She'd been apologetic yesterday, but he needs to find out how long this newest delay is really going to last so he can Kate can reevaluate things. Kate can't keep taking mornings off for closings that won't happen, especially not as the weeks progress.

Kate's second trimester was good to them, more than good to them (really he's never going to forget how thoroughly she exhausted him most days), but at twenty seven weeks they're on the cusp of moving into the third, and she's starting to get nervous. He is, too, if he's honest. It's been a long time since he did this with Alexis and experience has taught him that it won't be a cakewalk from here on out. He knows what could go wrong, he knows the exhaustion that's ahead of them.

Nerves aside, though, he's so excited. He's so excited to finally meet the little person who nudges his palm when he talks, and drives Kate up the wall with kicks when she just wants to relax. He's so excited to hold his child, to trace their tiny fingers and toes, to see them greet each day with innocent eyes.

He knows Kate's eager, too, and he also knows she'll be even more ready once things start to feel under control again. The changes her body's going through, work, the back and forth with the sellers, hell even the packing he's been doing have all been ganging up on her. He just wants to put a stop to that. He wants to give her that calm place they both fell in love with a couple months ago.

The clunk of the lock turning is enough to distract him from his annoyance. She's home early today.

"Hey, Castle," Beckett greets easily, shoving the door closed against the wind with her shoulder. "Mmm, it smells good in here." She shivers against the door. "And it's warm, too."

Scrambling to his feet, Rick pushes the boxes out of the way to get to her. It'd been much, much warmer this morning when she'd left for work, but yet another cold front moved in around noon. He should've brought her a heavier coat or the gloves she'd left at home, but security at her work frowns upon visitors showing up and walking in, even ones with good intentions.

"Hey, Beckett, c'mere, I'll warm you up."

His fiancée laughs easily, stepping into him without protest. His lips dust over her chilled cheeks, warming her without letting her overheat as she squirms out of her coat and tosses it onto the already full dining room table.

"Richard Castle, author by day, space heater by night," she hums, slipping her hands into his back pockets.

Her hands are cold but he doesn't flinch. Even when his lips brush her smile (and she looks entirely too pleased with herself), he pretends she doesn't have a death grip on his butt with her icicle fingers.

"That's world famous author by day, space heater by night."

Beckett nips at his mouth. "Better not be the other way around."

"Author by day, world famous space heater by night?" He grins when she pushes closer, her belly between them. Oh, she knows hers is the only space he's heating, but it's a little bit fun to have her stake her claim. "How was work?"

She smiles against his lips, flexing her fingers gently. "Good. Really good. McCord requested to make me the lead on the case we're working. She trusts my judgment when she's in the field."

"Well she should," he praises, rubbing his hands up and down her back. The press of his fingertips against her lower back earns him an appreciative sigh. "Because you're the best."

"I'm not the best, Castle," she refutes softly, dipping her head. "I'm just glad I finally feel good at the job I'm doing."

Dragging his lips along her hairline, he whispers, "Good. 'Cause I still think you're the best."

"You're biased."

"The best kind of biased," he agrees, stealing another kiss. "Dinner should be ready in an hour or so. Smoothie to tide you over?"

"Please." She lights up at the offer, making him almost a bit jealous of the nutrient rich concoction.

As much as his daughter's boyfriend still annoys him, Kate loves the smoothies Pi taught her to make. Not only that, her doctor's pleased at how healthy they are, so they've remained a staple in the Castle-Beckett household.

Kate leans against the counter, watching him toss the ingredients into the blender. He's an expert at preparation by now, so it only takes a few moments before the appliance whirs to life, swirling color around the glass canister.

"So now that you're lead on the investigation, does that change anything? Longer hours? Travel? Pizza parties?"

Beckett laughs, sliding her hand over her belly. "I wish there were pizza parties, but I'm pretty sure they know I'd eat most of it by myself. Not really a wise company expenditure."

His lips quirk, but he wisely chooses not to comment.

"No travel. This one's local – which you didn't hear – but the goal is to keep me in the office even if McCord is across the country. It's a trial run for after maternity leave if I decide not to do field work full-time. It's not ideal, but… it's also not jet setting and not being here for you both."

They've talked about this before, about the job not being what will define their relationship or the relationship she has with their child, but it's clearly something that's still on her mind. He doesn't try to argue with her; it's something that only time can show her. Instead, he passes the glass over, letting his hands fall to her belly.

He nudges gently in greeting. "Hey little one."

Kate swats at his hand. "Don't, it's naptime."

"Yeah, but naptime now means bladder dance party at 2 AM. You know you don't want that."

Her eyes narrow mid-sip and he knows he's got her. She swallows, licking her lips quickly. "Fine. Poke away."

Grinning, he does exactly that until the moment he feels a nudge in return. He imagines being on the receiving end of a Beckett scowl as the tiny foot kicks at his hand.

"Hey, don't give me that attitude yet. You must be ex utero before that starts."

Beckett laughs, rubbing the other side of her belly. "Your daddy's just saying hi to you, goof ball."

"Goof ball? That one's new."

Kate grins, sipping her smoothie. "But accurate."

Well, she's right about that. Their kid's already funny, already full of personality, even from the womb.

He dips to brush his lips against her belly through her button down shirt. "You want to change? Laundry's on the bed; I washed your leggings."

"Perfect," she exhales, rubbing his neck gently. "Thank you. I am sorry I'm making you do everything around here."

"My idea to move, Beckett. I'll take care of it." His hands curl against her hips. "Go get comfortable, I'll check on our food."

"Or," she hums, beckoning him to rise. "You come with me and give me a hand with this outfit."

"Even better."

Her tongue pokes out from between her teeth. "Yeah? You can spare a minute or two?"

Growling, he drags her closer. "I think we both know it's far more than a minute or two, Beckett."

She shivers against him, clucking her tongue. "Prove it."

* * *

"You're still coming, though, right?"

"Of course we are, Alexis. We just… might be a little later than we expected to be. We might be on time, too. It just depends on the case Kate's working."

"Kay, Dad. As long as you're still going to be here."

The plan was to be waiting for his daughter at the loft when she gets home from school on Wednesday, but with it being almost Tuesday already, and the case taking longer than she expected, it might actually be Thursday morning before they make it back to New York.

"We'll be there, pumpkin," he promises. He just has to hope his mother has followed his instructions and shopped for their supplies, because if she hasn't they'll be ordering takeout for Thanksgiving dinner. Not exactly the way he wants to celebrate the holiday, but as long as he's with Kate and Alexis, they'll make everything else work.

"Okay, good. In that case, we'll see you on Wednesday or Thursday."

"Yeah you will. And um, if you get home before we do, check to see if Gram got everything we need for dinner? I gave her the list we always use, but you know your grandmother."

Alexis laughs lightly. "She likes to get creative," she finishes for him. "I'll do even better. I'll stop in at home tomorrow before my class and check. That way there's plenty of time to get anything we might need."

"You're a life saver, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. And I know I'll be rewarded handsomely for my help."

"That you will, daughter. That you will. Extra pumpkin pie at dinner. Provided Beckett doesn't eat it all. She's been on a pumpkin kick since that fake coffee thing you got her last time we saw you."

"Oh that stuff is great. Just wait until she can have the real thing again. Delicious. I'll learn to make it for her, since it'll be out of season by then."

Smiling, he shifts against the headboard. He wants to wait up for Beckett, but the living room is so cluttered after three straight days of packing, it's more comfortable in the bedroom. Of course, that comfort usually means he dozes off before Kate comes walking in, but he'll have to risk it.

"Yeah I bet she'll like it." His fiancée isn't normally a fan of pumpkin, but for Alexis, he knows she'll try it.

"So speaking of caffeine bans how is my baby brother or sister?"

Subtle, Alexis, subtle. He and Kate agreed to torment the family before finally telling them at Christmas and ever since she learned that he knew and she didn't, his daughter has been trying to wheedle the answer out of him. This isn't one of her more creative efforts.

"Oh, they're fine. I've started waking them from their mid-evening nap because they keep Kate up at night otherwise."

His daughter sighs. "You're really not going to give me a hint are you?"

"Nope. Not a one."

"But what if I want to buy Christmas presents early? Do I buy things for a little girl or a little boy? What if  _Jim_ wants to buy presents for his grandchild?"

"Don't they make adorable little onesies for either? Maybe something with monkeys, or teddy bears, or space ships. Ducks. Fruits, veggies. You know there's nothing inherently gendered about little heads of lettuce or cabba – "

" _Dad_ ," she cuts him off with a whine. "I should at least get a hint."

"It's a baby, not an alien."

"No more X-Files on Netflix for you."

He laughs, whistling the theme obnoxiously.

Alexis heaves a sigh. "I hope you annoy Beckett less than this. Otherwise she has my permission to strangle you."

"Definitely less than this. She knows what she's having, too."

"Castle," Beckett chides from the doorway. "Stop teasing your daughter before you slip up and spill the secret."

Startled, his eyes dart to find her leaning against the doorjamb. She wiggles an eyebrow, or she tries to, but the exhaustion on her face keeps it from going very far. He moves to welcome her. Holding her up is only a secondary goal, but if she needs it, he'll do it.

"I'll have you know that I keep secrets wonderfully, even under bragging conditions."

Alexis laughs into his ear again. "Okay, Dad, I'm going back to my studying. I'll take care of everything here. You guys just get here in time to eat."

"We will, pumpkin," he promises again, brushing a hand down Kate's side as she reaches for the phone. "Wait, Kate wants to talk to you."

"Hey, Alexis, I rescheduled for the last flight out on Wednesday. And if that doesn't work, we'll rent a car and drive. Either way we'll be there in time for the parade Thursday morning."

Whatever his daughter says is lost to him, but Kate's smile tells him it's positive. "Right. Yes, he's excited about it. Uh huh, that'll be great, thank you. I owe you one or twenty."

Okay, what's that about?

Kate laughs softly, palming his chest to keep him in place when he tries to move closer. They're conspiring, they have to be. Her lips quirk at his huff.

"Yeah he is," she laughs. "That's your dad. Okay, see you in a couple days. Bye, Alexis."

He waits until the phone screen returns to the dial pad to swoop in for a kiss. His fiancée hums her approval, curling her fingers around his biceps as the affection rocks her off-center.

"Are you two ganging up on me again?" he rumbles, rubbing the tip of his nose against hers.

"She's picking up my  _costume_ , Castle. Don't you remember? Your family dresses up for Thanksgiving," she mimics, pulling him in for another kiss.

Right, that. It's not  _too_  mean to prank a pregnant woman is it?

"Uh huh." He palms her hip. "We do. It's great."

"Yeah, so she said she'd pick it up for me since they'll no doubt be closed by the time we get in on Wednesday."

"Oh, good thinking."

Her nails tease down his arms. "I know." She pecks his mouth again. "Now let me change for bed, I have to be in early to try to get this done in time."

* * *

It's sheer luck that has them making it onto the plane on Wednesday. As of lunchtime, Kate's case had stalled. Then, at 4:30, their suspect flat out got stupid, and they were able to jump on things. They had the guy in federal custody just an hour and a half after that and she was able to grab her bag and dart out of the office, meeting him at the ticketing counter to print their boarding passes with just enough time to get their bag checked without a fuss.

Now they sit in their seats awaiting pushback from the gate. Kate has the window seat beside him. From the way her eyes are closed, the adrenaline has clearly worn off, but her face is happy so he doesn't ask if she's okay.

He checks his messages again, letting Alexis know they're on their way for real. He'd been hoping for an update on the case Ryan and Esposito caught this morning, but that might have to wait until they land in New York. They seem to have their hands full at the twelfth.

Of course, just as he's about to kill the power on his phone, a picture message from Espo comes in. Oh, that is priceless.

"What are you laughing about?" Kate murmurs, hand sliding off her belly to reach for his. Their fingers slot together effortlessly and he turns the phone for her to see.

"Ryan texted me this morning asking about diapers and I thought he was just doing research. Turns out, not so much; this little guy is somehow connected to their case and he's in their custody for a while," he explains.

His fiancée stifles a laugh. It's a pretty funny picture, he can't blame her. Ryan's holding an incredibly unhappy baby, terror written all over his face.

"Oh, poor Ryan."

"Apparently he does that every time Ryan picks him up. It's stressing him out," he chuckles, swiping at the phone to turn it off before the economy class flight attendant gives him the evil eye again.

Beckett clears her throat, banishing her laughter at their friend's expense. "Well I don't blame him. It would stress me out, too. Hell, that  _could_  be me." Her brow furrows and her eyes widen. "Oh god, Castle, what if that  _is_  me? I have no idea what to do with a baby, no matter how many books I read, I still have no idea. Everybody else always wants to play with babies and take care of them, and I've always just let someone else hold them. Do you know how many babies I've held in my life? Three.  _Three_ , Castle."

"Hey, hey, it's not going to be you, Kate. It's not. The baby knows your voice, you're comforting. Ryan's a stranger, well-meaning as he is, and the poor kid's probably scared and missing his own mom and dad." His fingers stroke the back of her hand. "You're going to be fine. More than fine, you're going to be great," he adds off her dubious look.

She takes a deep breath, looking out the window at the passing tarmac. "What if I'm not?"

"Then you have me. I don't know if you know this, but babies  _love_  me. I'm the baby whisperer."

Her lips twitch. "You are, huh?"

"I am. And that," he pauses, leaning over to dig through his carry on before he continues, "is why I know you'll be amazing, Kate. But, if for some reason you want to win the kid's favor, I'll let you take the credit for this next Thanksgiving."

His fiancée laughs tightly when he splays the ridiculously adorable, fall colored striped sleeper with a turkey bib on her belly.

"There's a hat, too, but I think you get the gist."

Kate laughs again, brushing tentative fingers over the gift. "Oh this one I get to claim?"

"Well, our family does dress up for Thanksgiving." Sure that's only half true, but the sleeper is cute.

She shakes her head affectionately, pressing the onesie against her chest. It's not the first piece of baby clothing he's bought, but just looking at her face, he knows she appreciates the gesture.

"Only you, Castle, only you." Her cheek lands on his shoulder. "You won't let me suck at this, being a mom. Will you?"

"Kate," he murmurs against her ear as the engines whir a little faster. "You won't suck at being a mom. That'd be impossible. But if pigs ever start to grow wings, I won't take advantage of it to become the favorite parent."

It's a stupid joke, but it's worth it to hear her laugh, to feel her release her tension as the plane lifts off the ground.

Her fingers lock around his, pulling his hand to splay across her belly. The baby pushes against his palm in response. "My hero."

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Out of the Blue - Chapter 10**

* * *

"Hey, Kate, what do think about putting the crib over here? By the window?"

Not that they have a crib to be put by the window just yet, but they'll get to that soon enough.

Suffice to say there's a lot going on right now. They'd  _finally_  closed yesterday, using their shiny new keys to let themselves in later on in the day to share their first meal (amongst other things) in their new home. When Alexis arrived this morning, the house was the first place she'd asked to go, wanting to see their new DC digs. As a compromise, they'd ducked back to the apartment to get some of the smaller boxes to move as well. He's been unloading said boxes while his fiancée gives his daughter the tour.

While he unloads, he tries to strategize for the rest of the move. The plan is to get it done as soon as possible, but he has no idea how he's going to move the heavier furniture on his own. The bed at least comes apart, but even with Alexis' help, the couch especially might be too much. So if his daughter and his fiancée want to go shopping, he's not opposed. He'll use the time to find a moving crew on short notice. Actually, they probably should go out; Alexis will need a bed, too. The couch may be okay for a day or two, but after a while sleeping in the living room will get old.

"Oh, that might be good. Do you think it'll be too much light, though? I don't want them to wake up as soon as the sun comes up every morning."

He smiles when Alexis hums. "That's a good point. I didn't think about that. Maybe over here instead?"

Shifting the box in his hands, Castle glances into the nursery on his way to the master bedroom. Beckett and Alexis stand in the center of the room, studying it thoughtfully.

He sees Kate nod. "I think that'll be a good place. And then we could put a rocking chair by the window and make it a sitting or play area. Not that infants really play at first."

Alexis laughs softly. "I think a rocking chair is a great idea. Dad might still have mine from my nursery… if you want it."

Kate's answer fades into the background as he finishes the walk to the bedroom, but when he returns he finds them beaming at each other.

"Hey," he calls, feeling a bit like an oaf as he ambles toward them with heavy footfalls.

"Hey, Castle. You heard all that, right?" Kate tilts her head. Her lack of surprise always helps to remind him she has the best mom-sense out there.

"Uh huh. Some of it? As I was… taking the box to our room."

Alexis squirms as he draws her into his chest, but doesn't protest the hug.

"Sure, Castle." Kate's lips twist. "So you'll get it? The rocker?"

Touching his lips to his daughter's braided hair, he nods. "I'll get it out of storage next time I run back to New York. And anything else you want me to bring, too."

Beckett smiles, stepping into him, too. "That'll be great. Thank you." Her lips slide against his cheek.

"They'll love it," he adds with a squeeze to his daughter's shoulders. "Little Jordan or Avery, Devon or Morgan, they'll love it."

Alexis sighs. " _Dad_ , just tell me.  _Please_?"

Kate chuffs against his cheek. He's been waiting for days to tease with a few semi-neutral names, especially since they've already chosen their top four options, to make the final decision in just a couple months.

"I will paint this entire nursery if you tell me."

Well that's tempting.

"How 'bout this, pumpkin. You and Beckett go pick out furniture for your room and for in here, and then you come back and guess based on what you bought."

"And you'll tell me if I'm right or wrong after I guess?" She lifts her eyes to his suspiciously.

Damn, she caught that loophole. Beside him, Beckett snickers. Yeah, she caught it, too.

"Yes, we'll tell you after you guess."

"Immediately after I guess," she adds. "Not some indeterminate amount of time later."

She's good. He'd been hoping to get away with that one. This subterfuge thing was easier when she was five.

"Immediately after you guess. We won't make you wait until Christmas like Gram and Jim."

Oh, that reminds him: they'll need Christmas decorations, too, since his main collection is still in New York. Though he supposes that can wait until after the first moving wave has concluded. Just to make it easier on everyone.

He'll have to try not to go overboard, too; last year was… a little much for Beckett and he knows it. With her father changing his tradition for them, for his grandchild, he doesn't want to overwhelm him either.

Yeah, he'll have to think about that a bit. Just later. Today's about moving.

Alexis cuts her eyes to Beckett. "He's not crossing his fingers behind my back, is he?"

Kate laughs, leaning to check. "Nope. Come on, you need a bed. You don't want to sleep on that couch more than a few times. I've done it on nights your dad's in New York and it's not fun."

"Okay, deal. We'll be back in a couple hours then. And then I will make my guess and the secret will be  _mine_."

Smiling, he squeezes them both. "Good. And get whatever you want. You know the drill."

Popping her lips, Alexis nods. "Yep. Card?" Her palm flattens under his chin.

"Don't worry about it, Alexis, I've got it." Kate straightens, brandishing his wallet.

He gapes. "Seriously, how do you  _do_  that?"

His fiancée smirks, taking his preferred card and handing it to his daughter before replacing his wallet in his back pocket with deliberate fingers. Tease. Kissing him lightly, she holds out an arm to Alexis.

"Shall we? We'll arrange for delivery, Castle, don't worry. And you, call a moving company and beg them to send someone. We're not spending Christmas with you in a back brace."

Beside her, Alexis laughs softly, finally seeming to shake some of the fatigue she'd arrived with. "Oh, we should stop for food while we're out, too. I don't know about you, but I'm dying for a burger."

Well huh, that's new. She'd barely touched his turkey at Thanksgiving, sticking instead to the fruitarian offerings she and Pi had prepared.

"Perfect, me too." Kate grins, winking. "See ya, Castle."

He gets sporadic updates from Kate while they're gone. She makes sure to take care of Alexis first, letting her pick up whatever furniture and furnishings she wants, before they tackle the nursery. Part of him wishes he were there with her, helping her pick everything, but he knows he'll get to take part in the assembly experience. Let his daughter and his fiancée bond this time.

_"You'll like this stuff, promise,"_  she texts from the store.

Of that, he has no doubt.

Thankfully, the idea to get a small crew to help works out; the first place he calls miraculously has a crew waiting for a job after a last minute cancellation. Even though he pays triple their normal rate to book them on short notice, the fee is worth it. Not only do they get the job done, they get it done quickly, and he's able to start unpacking everything sooner than he expects.

He tackles the kitchen first, since he has a meal in mind. Last night's dinner was take out, but tonight he wants something special to welcome his family home. He ducks out for the ingredients as soon as he breaks down the last kitchen box, wanting to get it started before he moves onto another room.

He's finally resting a bit when Alexis and Beckett return from their shopping trip, bags weighing them both down.

"Hey, hey, lemme help you with those." He bolts off the couch, moving to Kate first.

Kate waves him off. "Relax, Castle, Alexis has all the heavy ones. She gave me the pillows and the blankets." She lifts one of the larger bags for emphasis. "I'll put these in your room, Alexis."

"Thanks, Kate." His daughter smiles, foisting one of  _her_  bags into his hands. "There's more stuff outside, if you want to grab it, too. We got paint for my room, the nursery, and your bedroom."

"Did you find furniture?" he asks, ducking outside to drag everything else in and spare them more trips into the cold.

" _Tons_ ," she replies, looking over her shoulder. "Mine'll be here Thursday. We got the rush delivery for both. The nursery furniture will be here next Monday."

Just before Christmas. That'll be good. His mother will enjoy the drama of a nursery reveal on Christmas.

"Perfect."

His baby girl grins, waiting for him to join her on the stairs. Together, they distribute all of the day's purchases.

When he steps into his bedroom, he realizes Kate's taking advantage of his foresight to pay the crew to help him set up their bed. It's missing sheets, but his fiancée doesn't seem to care. Her eyelids are already drooping when he leans over to kiss her.

"Mhmm, sorry, I'll be up to help in a minute."

Brushing his knuckles over her cheek, he murmurs for her to rest. "I've got this, Beckett. You just relax. I'll make you a smoothie in a little bit, too."

"Thanks. M'just a little tired." Her hand flexes against her belly. "Get Alexis to show you what she bought. S'gorgeous stuff. And she took pictures of the furniture."

He nods. "I will."

"And give her a hug. Think things are weird with Pi," she adds in a whisper.

"Weirder than normal?"

Kate snorts. "She just didn't talk about him much. Last time it was Pi this, Pi that. Don't get your hopes up."

"Kay." He pecks her lips quickly. "Sleep. See you in a bit."

She puckers belatedly, eyes slipping shut again.

His knee cracks as he stands, but he ignores it in favor of lifting her sweater and dusting a kiss across her belly.

"Be good for your mom, kid. Let her rest."

He finds his daughter setting up an air mattress in one corner of her room. She smiles easily when he offers to help her with whatever's left to tackle.

"Thanks."

"So what do you think about this place? Nice, huh?" he asks as she helps him feed ice blue blackout curtains onto the rod. He knows they'll have to take them down to paint in the next couple days, but they'll help her sleep tonight.

Her head bobs. "Yeah it is. I really do like it, Dad. I know I was… weird about it before, but I really do like it here. I mean it's different, and still a little strange not having you at home when I stop in, but I like it here, too. It's nice getting out of the city for a little bit."

"Good. That… makes me feel a lot better."

It does, he realizes. As much as he doesn't live his life according to his daughter's whims anymore, the fact that she's happy takes a weight off of his shoulders.

Alexis kisses his cheek. "Dad, this is great, I mean it. You should've seen how happy Kate was when we were shopping."

Warmth spreads in his chest, taking another weight with it. "Good. So how are you? In general. How'd the end of the semester go?"

She exhales. "School was fine. My grades were fine."

"What about your classes? Did you like them? Do you think you'll like the environmental studies major?"

"Yeah, I really do. As interested as I am in medicine and even law, I just don't see them as being for me. Sorry, Dad. No MDs in the family yet."

His arm winds around her shoulders. "Honey, I will be proud of whatever you do, provided it's not living in a psychedelically painted van in a public park by the river."

Alexis giggles against his chest. "Thanks, Dad."

"Any time," he rumbles, rubbing her back gently. "What else? Is everything else okay?"

"Uh huh."

Yeah, that's the least convincing assurance ever.

"How's Pi?" he tries, wincing a little at how stilted and awkward it sounds. He's never been great at talking to his daughter about boys. Breakups, sure. He can do comfort and ice cream parties with the best of them, but advising his daughter about a current boyfriend has never been easy.

"He's fine. He's in Amsterdam for the holidays."

"He got his passport issues sorted out?" Another thing he hadn't heard about at Thanksgiving.

Alexis nods, relaxing into him again. He tightens his arms around her; he's missed her hugs. "Yeah, finally. They're not exactly fast."

He nods, resting his cheek on her hair. "But now he has it and he has more freedom, right?"

"Yeah it does. Which is good."

"Driving you a little crazy?" It's a gamble, since it could be taken as an insult against her boyfriend, but Alexis just laughs and kisses his cheek.

"Oh yeah."

She pulls away to start hanging her clothes in the closet.

"We're um," she exhales. "Don't gloat about this please, but we're not going to move in together. Not in January. Maybe not at all or at least not for a long time."

He wants to be sorry about that, but he isn't. Not a bit. But he won't gloat.

"What made you change your mind?" he asks instead, curious.

"Seeing his place?" Alexis laughs. "He's… I don't want to be cleaning up after him all the time. I mean, he's a great guy, and he's absentminded because he's so smart, but I'm… we go in two different directions a lot of the time. Including what constitutes organized chaos."

"That happens sometimes, sweetheart."

"I know, and it's not even that, really. We have a good relationship now. It's fun, it's good, but I worry it might be less fun if we live together, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah I do know."

Alexis nods. "And I mean, he hasn't even brought it up since he got that space in the dorm, so that says he doesn't really want to either, right?"

"Well, I don't know if it means he doesn't want to eventually, but for right now he's probably content. Are you happy where you are?"

"Yeah I am," she says, laughing softly. "You know my roommate's really great this year. We have a great time living together and I was going to be sad to leave her if I moved. So now I don't have to and that's good."

A smile tugs at the corner of his lips. "Yeah it is. And maybe in six months or a year you and Pi will both feel differently and it'll work out to live together."

"Yeah, maybe."

A few minutes later, she slides the empty suitcase into the corner of the closet and claps her hands. "Okay, until we paint and get furniture in here, I don't think I can do anything else. Need help unpacking elsewhere? Or with dinner?"

"Help me set up the TV? We can eat on the couch and have a movie night."

"Perfect. Oh, do you have your Xbox here? We could play, too."

"Genius, daughter. You're a genius."

Alexis grins, ducking out of her room and bounding downstairs with the enthusiasm of a small child. He follows her eagerly, calling out box locations to make this happen faster.

Kate finds them an hour later, laughing over his daughter's terrible Guitar Hero skills.

"Beckett, hey," he greets, holding out an arm to welcome her. "How'd you sleep?"

His fiancée joins them on the couch, sitting close enough for him to feel her sleepy warmth as she props her feet on the coffee table.

"I needed that," she exhales, rubbing the bottom of her belly slowly. Little one must be boxing again.

His palm covers the curve of her stomach, hoping the heat from his hand will help the kid settle down. Kate hums appreciatively, slipping her fingers up his forearm.

"I think they're dancing," she murmurs finally, grinning over at Alexis.

"Or laughing at their sister's unfortunate attempts," he adds, attempting to duck against Beckett when Alexis lobs a pillow at him. Beckett laughs, clucking her tongue at his attempts to use his youngest as a human shield.

"Some of us actually did have to study in high school,  _Dad_ ," she teases, making a face at her post-number stats. "We can't all be slacker super geniuses like you."

"A slacker super genius, huh?" Kate's fingers slip into his hair. "You were the kid in the back of the room who read the whole book in a night and was bored the rest of the time, weren't you?"

He's not sure what he's about to say, but Alexis beats him to it anyway.

"Oh yeah. You know how he is about remembering things. Gram always said he could've been a whiz in school, he just got bored so he slacked off, and that's what hurt him."

Well, hubris, thinking he knew everything, and generally wanting to be liked by his peers also had a lot to do with it at times, too. Even so, it's a reasonably accurate assessment of his school career. And if it he hadn't found writing, hadn't found the thing that made him  _want_ to work hard and hadn't been encouraged the way he had, he might not be where he is today.

Beckett squeezes his neck, halting that line of thinking in its tracks. "I was, too, at times. It drove my parents crazy. They'd tell me, 'Katie, we know you think you're set, but you still have to put in the work,' and I mostly brushed them off. Until the one time I  _really_ wanted to do well, but still only put in minimum effort and it backfired on me completely."

Alexis smiles softly, offering the guitar to them. Kate takes it before he can, nudging him out of the way to give her a better range of motion to play.

"What'd they say that time? Your mom and dad?"

"Oh, my dad threatened to ground me for life, just to make a point. My mom," Kate trails off, biting her lip quickly. "She could've played the 'I told you so' card, but she didn't. She just sat with me as I moped over this terrible grade, and then finally she asked me what I'd learned. And after that I worked my ass off whether I knew every word and formula or not. I wanted to earn it all. Which is what your dad did when he realized how much he loves writing." She smiles at him, squeezing his neck gently.

Oh, he loves her.

Crowding into her space again, his mouth seeks hers. Behind him, he hears Alexis make fake gagging noises, but the kiss he needs to give this woman is worth embarrassing his kid for a second. Kate hums, slicking her tongue against his lip quickly before squirming away and shoving him back onto his cushion.

"Don't be mushy, Castle, I'm trying to school you."

"Yeah, Dad. Kate's going to beat your high score."

Snorting, he shakes his head. "Good luck with that, I am a champion."

Kate's eyebrow lifts. "Okay, champ. We'll see who the master is after this and who has to tell baby boy they lost spectacularly."

He gapes. Did she just…? After all that teasing? After her insistence that  _he'd_  be the first one to spill. She let the cat out of the bag first.

Alexis'  _hah_  isn't subtle in the least, but it helps Kate realize exactly what she's said. What she's given away.

Her chin drops to her chest. "Shit."

"Uh huh," he chirps gleefully, clapping his hands. "And that, Agent Beckett, means you  _lost_. I will collect my winnings  _later_. For now, this moment is reward enough."

"You bet who would blow the secret first?" Alexis asks between spurts of laughter, leaning on her elbow.

"Beckett insisted it'd be me, but I knew it'd be her. I just knew. My will is strong, and my secret-keeping fortitude even stronger."

Both women roll their eyes.

"Well, for the record, I knew it was a boy before today and I was going to say that at dinner." Alexis lifts her chin proudly, leaning over to peck his cheek. "Congratulations, Dad. Congratulations, Kate."

The flush is already fading from Beckett's cheeks, being replaced with the same joyous glow she's had for months. Freeing her hand from the plastic guitar, she reaches across his chest to squeeze his daughter's fingers. "Thanks, Alexis. Now, watch me kick your dad's ass."

His daughter relaxes against his side, laughing as they watch Beckett's score climb higher and higher. He's  _so_  going to lose.

That's okay, he's already won more than once today.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Out of the Blue - Chapter 11**

* * *

Having been sleeping with Kate Beckett for almost two years, he's grown accustomed to the sound of her alarm. Most mornings it goes off just after the crack of dawn (when her phone's not ringing even earlier with a crisis), and he does his best to entice her into resetting it for just a little bit later. She always gets up earlier than she needs to, anyway.

This morning, there's no alarm. No phone ringing. In fact, he's not sure she's even stirred since the 4 o'clock trip to the bathroom. The baby must've found a spot away from her bladder to rest, which is good because she's been wiped out for the last few days thanks to having to move every couple of hours.

But as a result of her lack of alarm, he's pretty sure he needs to haul her out of bed and rush her off to work right now.

"Beckett," he whispers, splaying his hand along the curve of her waist. "Beckett, I just woke up. S'late. You're late for work."

Beckett groans, pressing her face into her pillow. "Took the day off. Sleeping in."

She took the day off? Why hadn't she mentioned that last night?

Her fingers slide through his, tugging his arm to wrap around her belly. It knocks him off-balance, but he manages to catch himself against the pillow squished underneath her side before he crushes her.

"Sorry," his apology is muffled against her shoulder.

"Mhmm, go back to sleep, babe."

With her fingers curled around his, he manages to let the confusion go and drift off again. He knows he'll figure out what prompted her to take the day off once he's had coffee in a couple hours.

Of course, once his phone emerges from Do Not Disturb mode, chirping and chiming with each email and tweet, he's awake enough to remember what day it is without seeing it on his screen.

January 9th. The anniversary of Johanna Beckett's death fifteen years ago.

He knows Kate's awake by the way her hand twitches and her thumb caresses his, but she doesn't speak. He doesn't either, but he brushes his lips against her shoulder instead.

"What can I do, Kate?" he asks finally, when his need to know gets the better of the desire to give her quiet.

A soft rustle of her head and a shaky breath is all he gets in response. Her acknowledgement is enough for now; he'll stay like this as long as she needs.

"Hey, Castle?" she whispers some time later, her voice rough.

His mouth lands in the crook of her neck, pressing lightly in a non-kiss. "Yeah?"

"Make some coffee? Enough for both of us?"

Lately, she's been going without the small amount of coffee her doctor still allows thanks to heartburn and an easily excitable baby, but he can understand the need for the comforting warmth today.

With a nod and a soft kiss to her jawline, he slides from bed. "Coming right up."

Curling his toes in the plush carpet, he takes a moment to stretch, to force the kinks of sleep out of his limbs and refresh him for the day. One particularly unforgiving pop of his spine leaves him groaning. He isn't getting old, he isn't.

"You okay?"

His eyes spring open to find Kate facing him on her side, belly supported by his pillow this time. Concern mars her forehead, but he's pleased to see her eyes are a little bit clearer than he's sure they were a few minutes ago.

"Yeah, oh yeah. I'm okay. Didn't hurt, it just surprised me."

She accepts that answer with a nod and a tiny upturn of her lips. "Kay. Thanks for sacrificing your back for me."

Pitching forward, his mouth lands against hers softly. The kiss is brief, but the mist in her eyes tells him she understood his message anyway; there isn't much he wouldn't sacrifice for her, especially on a day like today.

Of course that doesn't mean he doesn't spend five minutes in front of the cabinet overthinking things. If it were any other day he would go all out with hearts in the foam and her usual mug, but maybe she needs something different today.

In the end, he makes the heart anyway, but puts her coffee in a mug she's told him was one of her mom's favorites. It feels like the right thing to do, and if the look on her face when he walks into their bedroom is any indication, he made a good choice.

When she doesn't reach for her coffee immediately, he doesn't mind. He's too busy staring.

God, she's beautiful. While he was downstairs, she'd slid out of bed and moved to stand in front of the full-length mirror they've propped against one of the blank walls in their bedroom. Her nightshirt has been pulled up to just below her breasts and her hand works lotion into her skin in slow, delicate circles, moving over the swell of her belly.

"Thanks," she breathes. "I'll be done in a second."

"Take your time." He sips his coffee, watching the easy slide of her fingers over her navel. "I'm not going anywhere."

He should stop trailing his eyes over her body, but he just can't quite force himself to look away.

Her fingers still finally and she turns to meet his eyes. "Found another stretch mark," she explains, lifting a shoulder. "Figured it was time for more lotion."

"Where?" he asks, holding out her coffee. She takes the mug, eyes radiating her thanks. "Left side, it's not big."

Placing his coffee on the dresser, he kneels in front of her, cupping her belly in both hands. Beckett shivers at his touch, dropping her shirt to comb her fingers through his hair.

The first touch of his lips to her skin earns him a tap in the mouth from his son.

"Well good morning to you, too, mister attitude. Don't beat me up when I'm just saying hello."

Above him, his fiancée murmurs an agreement. "Daddy's just saying hi."

He slides his mouth over the pale marks on her stomach, the tiny lightning bolts that illustrate the amazing things her body is doing, whispering nonsensical words into her skin.

"Thank you for this." Her thumb brushes his forehead, and though he isn't really sure what she's thanking him for, he smiles anyway.

"What else can I do?"

"Just be you." She tugs him to his feet, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "What were you going to do if I'd gone to work today?"

Steadying himself, he brushes his thumbs over the sharp jut of her hipbones. This pregnancy really is mostly belly.

"Write, probably. So procrastinate by decorating the office. But I don't have to do that. We can do whatever you want. Or nothing, if that's what you want. I can leave you alone."

"No, no. I want you to write, just… stay on the couch with me?"

Kissing her softly, he nods. "Done. I'll get my computer."

"I'll take your coffee down with me."

"Thanks."

A few minutes later, he joins her downstairs. She's already wrapped her favorite plush throw around her shoulders and settled into her spot.

"I got some food." She nods to a plate on the coffee table, squirming closer as soon as he's settled. "Hope it's okay, I just kind of grabbed stuff."

"It's perfect." He kisses her temple.

Beckett pulls the plate over before he can grab it, resting it on the shelf her belly makes.

"Now you can open your laptop and work, too."

Subtle, Beckett. Subtle.

But he does, because it's what she wants.

They don't speak, beyond an occasional murmured offer for water or a request to move a hand to allow her to get up and use the bathroom. The rest of the time, her head stays on his shoulder as he works. How it's comfortable for her, given the way his arm fidgets as he types, he has no idea, but hours pass and she doesn't complain. She's quiet, contemplative, and he can't help but wonder if she's thinking about the baby or about her mom, or maybe some combination of both.

He also thinks she actually dozes off at one point, because she starts some time later, resting her palm against her stomach.

"The coffee kicked in for him?"

"Mhmm, think so. Sorry, I broke your concentration."

"S'okay. I need a break."

Kate hums. "Yeah, I've seen you erasing and rewriting."

Gasping playfully, he saves his work and closes the laptop. "Beckett, were you reading along? Spoiler alert."

"Shut up. I don't even know which book you were working on. And besides, if I'd been reading along, you'd know."

Well she has a point there. Beckett's passionate about what she reads; there's no way she'd let him get away with some of the more out there things he puts down when he's still trying to find the right words.

"Fair point." Her answering smile is enough encouragement to keep talking. "Can I ask you something?"

Beckett exhales, dragging the blanket away from her shoulders to lean into him instead. "Sure. Ask away."

"Why'd you take the day off? Is it… is there something you usually do on the anniversary? I know it's different this year, since we're not in New York, but I wasn't sure." His fingers comb through the messy strands of hair escaping her bun.

"Oh," she murmurs, looking away quickly. "You're usually with me on the anniversary of her death, Castle. I work. I… get justice for people who deserve it. And I…" she sighs, rubbing her face. "I don't know if I'm always doing that here. Some days I feel like I am. I feel like people's lives are better for the work I'm doing – I  _know_  people's lives are better because of it – but some days I feel like I'm just a cog in someone else's machine. So whatever issues I have with the work, I didn't want that to be how I remembered her today."

They're going to have to talk about her feelings for her job soon, but for now he's going to focus on today. "How do you usually remember her? We haven't been together all day in the past. I've left the precinct and you've gone home. And last year you'd just gone home after your apartment was fumigated and you were still a little annoyed with me about…"

"Meredith staying," she supplies wryly.

"Yeah. Which will never happen again, especially not here. That goes without saying. But my point is, I laid low, so I really don't know."

Kate snorts. "I… It changes, I guess. The first couple of years after, I would visit her grave. I'd check on the grass and the flowers, and make sure her headstone was installed properly. A lot of that stuff fell to me while my dad was having problems."

His lips brush her forehead, silently lending her strength. If she doesn't want to continue, she won't, so he doesn't try to interrupt to give her an out.

"After a while it was too hard to do that. To go and look at a slab of stone and partially dormant grass. So, I… worked, or I stayed home. I tried to have her case reopened officially and when the request was denied, I would work it from my living room floor. I was working it the night my dad came and said he was getting sober for good. That was the fifth anniversary. I put the case away after that – for him and for me – did the therapy, made detective, all of that."

Beckett's fingertips flutter across his cheek and over his chin, distracting him before his thoughts can turn to his culpability in unearthing the case she'd fought so hard to put behind her.

"After that, Dad and I agreed to something. We take the morning or the evening to be sad, to think about missing her, to do what we need to do, and the rest of the time we do something to embrace what she loved in life."

"Like what?" he asks, voice hushed.

"Like… some years when I get off work, I'll go for a walk around the city because she used to love that. Or if I have the morning off, I go antiquing and I pick out something that she either would've loved or she would've rolled her eyes at me for wanting. Sometimes it's something as small as buying fresh flowers and opening all the windows to let the breeze in. She used to do that all the time, even when it was freezing, just to feel how crisp and fresh it was. Dad likes to find a spot to watch the sunset. Sometimes mine is grabbing a book and trying to read it all in one sitting. And since usually I'm doing that after work, I come in the next morning looking like a zombie."

"Ah, but a hot zombie," he supplies, cupping her shoulder to keep her still while his head drops to kiss her slowly.

"Mhmm, and sometimes this hot zombie would have a delicious coffee waiting for her, courtesy of you. So no complaints there."

"Good."

She smiles against his lips. "Yeah."

"Do you… I mean obviously it's different this year. Do you want to do anything like you usually do? We could throw the windows open and let the air in, or get our shoes and our pants," he adds, looking down at his boxers and her bare legs, "and go explore? I would say we could go back to New York, but that'd be a pretty long trip just to come back before work in the morning."

To his surprise, her head shakes. "Maybe in a little bit for the windows, but we don't need to go exploring or go back to New York. I'm doing what I want to do to remember her right now."

"What's that?"

She sweeps an arm outward.

"This. Sitting with someone I love. She loved just existing with us. When I was a teenager, I thought it was weird and strange that she'd want all three of us to be in the same room just to sit in silence, but now I get it," her voice breaks on the last couple of words.

His mouth lands against her forehead. "Kate."

She sniffs, curling her arm around his neck. "M'okay. I promise, I'm okay. It um," she clears her throat. "It might actually be easier being here and not in New York. More like a fresh start. More like the day's about celebrating her life, instead of mourning her death or defining myself by my work."

Nodding, he presses his cheek against her hair. "What else can I do? To make it easier? Any of it, all of it. Today, tomorrow, the next month –"

"The next 18 years?" she laughs softly, swiping at her eyes.

"The next four hundred years."

She laughs again, kissing his jaw. "We're vampires now, huh? Zombies earlier, now vampires." She nips lightly for emphasis. Well, if she  _wants_  to play like that…

"Whatever it takes, Beckett."

She exhales. "You're doing it already."

"Am I?"

"Mhmm."

"Good." There's so much more he wishes he could do. So much more. But if she says he helps, then he'll keep doing what he's doing. Hell, he'll sit here with her just like this for ten more hours if it's what she needs.

"You know she would've loved you, right?" she murmurs eventually, lifting her eyes to his.

"Really?"

Kate laughs softly, turning her face into his neck again. "Yeah, yeah she would've. And she would've adored him, too," she adds, smoothing her hand over her stomach. He does the same, grinning when his son bats at his hand.

"It's hard to do anything but adore him."

"Well yeah, but if she were here… we wouldn't see him for days. She would probably take him and tell us to go get married and have our honeymoon already."

Licking his lips, he tilts head. "Would she… be upset about this? The timing, I mean."

"No, no. She's, she was… well, she was traditional, but she'd be happy for us. The order wouldn't matter that much to her. It doesn't matter to my dad, does it?"

No, it doesn't seem to matter to Jim. His future father-in-law is simply eager to greet his grandchild.

"No, not that he's said."

His fiancée smiles. "Believe me, if it mattered, he'd say so."

Brushing his knuckles over her cheek, he nods. "Okay, good. Because I don't want him to hate me for failing to marry you first."

"He doesn't hate you, Castle." She kisses his fingertips.

Even so, he has a suggestion to make, "Let's set a date. To honor her. Let's set a date."

The baby kicks under his palm, a move he takes as an agreement. Kate exhales, shutting her eyes quickly.

"Yeah, let's do it. Let's set a date. After he's born. I want to walk down the aisle, not waddle."

Nodding, he agrees easily. "Deal. Summer?"

"Summer's good. Early summer, when it's not too hot in the city. And just in case Alexis does another summer program." Her lips bump his. "Pi or no Pi. We'll put him in the corner of the pictures if we have to."

"Good point. May? June?"

"May," she breathes. "Our anniversary. Mom loved doing things like that."

"May it is," he agrees, cupping her cheek. "Marry me in May, Beckett."

A grin splits her face, larger than she's smiled all day, and he knows bringing it up was the right decision.

"Only if you take me to bed right now. I want to spend more time with someone I love."

He pops off the couch, gleefully pulling her to her feet to do just that.


	12. Chapter 12

_This chapter is long, so I'll keep things brief. Thank you to everyone for sticking with this story and this journey. I hope you'll continue to enjoy the ride._

**Out of the Blue - Chapter 12**

* * *

"You're sure you don't mind that I started without you?"

Kate huffs in his ear. "Yes, Castle. The paint needs to be completely dry before I can do the decals I want. Plus, we both know it's easier if you do it while I'm out of the loft."

She has a point there. As hard as they'd tried to keep the fumes from bothering her when they did the nursery in DC, they still made her feel rough. So it's really a good thing that he's using his fit of boredom to paint the baby's room here in New York. This way, when she arrives tomorrow to begin her maternity leave, it should be ready to finish up. No irritating fumes necessary.

"As long as you're sure. 'Cause I could stop painting right now with two walls finished, one totally blank, and a single, tasteful line of paint down another."

"Castle, it's paint, not a ceremonial moment I'm missing. As long as the color is nice, I have no problem with not being there to see it go on the walls. Especially since I've got the kid with me."

"Rub it in why don't you? And you're sure you don't want me to fly down to escort you home tomorrow morning?"

Beckett laughs. "That's sweet, but I think I can make it through the airport and onto the plane just fine. There's nothing too strenuous about today; I'm just here to finish up my paperwork and hand anything that's still on my desk off to someone else. Then I'll be on the plane tomorrow and we'll be free to start driving each other insane until this kid makes his appearance."

"Yeah, that's true. And I've already got my list of ways to take your mind off swollen ankles and backaches."

"And most of them will make me want to shoot you, won't they?"

"Mmm, probably," he pops his lips, knowing it'll make her smile. "'Cept for the sexy ones."

"Oh, I like the sound of those. Can't wait."

"Me either. Been a long week." It has; he's been in New York for a whirlwind week of meetings and revisions for Wild Storm in hopes of having it completed before the baby comes, leaving him with only Raging Heat on his plate.

"Yeah it has," she exhales. He hears a murmur on her end of the line and just knows what's coming. "Listen, babe, I gotta go. McCord wants me in a meeting."

"Kay, I'm gonna go back to work upstairs. I was just taking a coffee break." And he has been… for about an hour. "Call me later?"

"Uh huh, now who's rubbing it in?" she laughs softly. "I will. I love you."

Hearing that never gets old. "Love you, too."

He waits until he's sure the call has ended before tucking his phone into his pocket. Then, taking a slow pull from his coffee, he reaches for the TV remote.

Yes, he should go back to work, but his coffee will be cold by the time he comes back to it. Besides, it never hurts to catch up on the outside world.

Seeing Esposito and Ryan on screen only makes his TV break more important. Come to think of it, he hasn't worked a crime scene in months. It might be fun to pop in on them and offer his brilliance for the first time in a while.

Decision made, he digs his phone out of his pocket to make the call to Esposito.

The painting can wait a little longer.

Imagine his surprise when, just moments after Gates has grudgingly allowed him to stay at the precinct to work the case, he turns around to find his fiancée standing with her de facto partner, announcing their semi-hostile takeover.

"Beckett! What are you doing here?"

Kate grimace smiles, speaking out of the corner of her mouth, "McCord asked me to come with her… be her go-between on this case. I was going to surprise you and come home tonight instead of tomorrow."

He won't kiss her in front of the others, but his hand connects with her back eagerly. He'll take whatever contact he can get after being apart for a week.

"Well done," he grins, pressing his thumb against the spot he knows has been troubling her for the past two weeks. "So I take it maternity leave is being pushed back until the close of this case?"

She leans into his hand a little more, exhaling at his impromptu massage. Sitting on the plane must've irritated that nerve more than usual.

"Yeah, but on the bright side, I'm still getting paid for the next few days and no more sleeping without my masseuse."

"And you have me here to help with this case."

She tugs her lip between her teeth. "Well…"

Oh, it's like that, then.

"And of course, you know Agent Beckett," McCord breaks in, gesturing to Kate and fixing him with a look he still doesn't quite understand. She doesn't like him, but he has no idea why. In fact, he actually  _hasn't_  butted into Kate's work at all, but McCord acts like he's been a nuisance the whole time.

Reluctantly, Beckett steps away from his hand, offering her former colleagues a pleasant, but a bit uncomfortable, smile.

Suffice to say, he's the only one to return it. That's okay; if she's the liaison, then he's the liaison for the liaison.

And it wouldn't hurt to find out  _why_  the Attorney General is interested in the death of a 90s sitcom star. He does love intrigue, after all. Even if Beckett's "not at liberty to say."

Still, as the case goes on he finds himself torn between his fiancée and his, well, his team. On their way back to the precinct after a round of interviews, he asks the boys to swing by the loft so he can get tea for Beckett, earning him a calculating look from Esposito. That look makes sense when Ryan finally suggests he use his unique position to get some answers out of her.

But he doesn't. At least not much.

McCord disappears into Gates' office relatively soon after they return, and he settles beside Beckett in the conference room, holding out her favorite blue mug.

She exhales, lowering the screen on her laptop so he can't see anything and reaching for the tea. "Thanks, Castle."

"Sorry it couldn't be a latte."

Her lips turn up and he wants to taste that smile of hers, but he refrains for the sake of decorum.

"Yeah, me too. But thank you for going all the way home for this." She lifts the mug to her lips, breathing in the sweetness of the drink. "You're not at the board with the boys?"

"Wanted to come see you."

"That's sweet. You're not getting anything out of me, Castle, but that's sweet."

He gawks. "How did…"

"Little tip for you, babe," she hums, tilting her head closer to his. "You boys don't whisper as quietly as you think you do. So if you're going to conspire, don't do it in the hallway."

Damn.

"You sure about that, Beckett?" he tries instead. "I can't tempt you even a little bit?"

"Only if you're hiding a cheeseburger in your pocket."

His eyebrows wiggle. "No cheeseburgers, but I have something else I could offer you, Beckett."

She laughs, rolling her eyes. "Isn't that mine anyway?" She sips her tea, glancing at her computer.

"Well yes, of course  _that_  is, but –" he stumbles, thumbing her knuckles gently. "I know I can solve this, I just need a little more to go on."

"Uh huh," she hums, glancing around before slipping her fingers between his. "Good old fashioned police work not doing it for you?"

"You do it for me."

She snorts. "Cute, but you're not going to Castle me on this."

The laptop in front of them beeps, and he feels his eyebrow shoot up. That sounds like she was doing a search. A search that just finished.

"Okay, how about this. Just … nod once if it's about the Russians, twice if it's about something else," he tries, watching her purse her lips and lift an eyebrow before nodding twice. "Twice, something else."

Beckett nods again, smirking.

"Wait, three times? I don't… what does that mean? I don't know what that means."

Beckett's computer chimes again, this time in tandem with McCord breezing in. "Beckett, what do you have for me – Castle."

His fiancée squeezes his hand firmly, the apology evident in the touch, before she untangles their fingers and sits up straighter. "Castle brought me some tea, but he knows I'm here working."

Straightening up, he nods. "Right. Well, I'll just… go see what Ryan and Esposito have. Yell if you need anything, Beckett. Even if you're just bored."

He watches her worry her lip between her teeth before she nods. "I will, thanks, Castle."

McCord shuts the door in his face as soon as he clears the threshold. Friendly, McCord, very friendly.

And he didn't even kiss his fiancée when he had the chance, damn.

He joins Esposito a moment later, trying to ignore the detective's expectant look.

"Well?"

Shaking his head, he slumps onto the side of the desk. "She won't talk to me about the case."

Esposito sighs, watching McCord leave the conference room, coat in hand this time. "So you don't know where she's going?"

"Nope. Kicked me out before saying a word." Off 'Sito's look, he defends himself, "Hey, McCord  _hates_  me for some reason, and I wasn't going to interrogate Beckett. All I know is she was running some kind of search and it finished just as McCord came back."

Ryan calls their names, "And now ours has too. I think we know what Charlie was looking into."

* * *

Well, he has to hand it to Charlie Reynolds. He is probably the world's least likely spy which – until someone found out and killed him, of course – probably made him the world's best spy (gun-runner, whatever), too.

Now they just have to figure out who knew what he was up to and decided to kill him for it.

Beckett meets them at the edge of the bullpen, offering a warm mug and a soft smile to him.

"Thought you might like this. I think I got a caffeine rush just from making it. So it was a win for me, too."

He grins, taking the mug from her fingers carefully. As soon as they make the handoff, he tucks a strand of her hair behind her ears. "You look stir crazy."

Her frustrated huff shouldn't make him smile, but it does.

"Your son's butt is crushing my diaphragm and it only gets worse when I sit."

He grins. "Always my son when he's getting in trouble. Never the spawn of Rebel Becks, huh?"

Kate laughs, groaning a moment later. "Castle, make him move," she whines softly. "I can't work like this."

Sipping quickly, he sets the mug on a ledge to take her belly between both hands. His fingers move against her shirt, before one hand finally moves to the top of her stomach, just below her breasts. He presses gently, trying to convince his son to give up a little bit of real estate. He's not sure how effective it is, but at least he tries.

"He'll drop soon, Kate."

She grumbles, rubbing her side. "He'd better. They said around 35 weeks. It's almost 36 weeks."

"He will." He glances around quickly before pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Come on, maybe a quick walk will help. We'll go tease the boys with some more fake baby names."

Beckett chuffs again, picking up his mug. "Do I need to remind you you're still trying to solve a murder, Castle?"

His hand connects with her back as they make their way to the murder board. Ryan and Esposito are already looking everything over again, talking about which members of the Renkov family they may end up becoming more acquainted with before the case is finished.

"Ah, Beckett, you know I'm a multitasker at heart."

She shakes her head, pursing her lips when Ryan shoots them a questioning glance.

Kevin lifts a shoulder, continuing his thought process anyway, "I bet one of them found out Charlie was a spy and they killed him."

"Especially since we know Charlie was followed to the warehouse," Beckett offers, leaning a hip against the desk.

The boys give her a look, asking how she knows. He stands at Beckett's side, thumb brushing the small of her back as she warms her hands on his coffee mug, explaining her search results from earlier.

"Why, how'd you guys get there?"

"Chicken poop," Esposito says wryly.

He snickers, leaning over her shoulder to tease, "Good old fashioned police work, Beckett."

She elbows him gently. "The point is someone was following him. That's where I'd focus… if I were investigating."

They're all surprised – Beckett included – when McCord steps up moments later and puts the kibosh on the entire investigation. Washington is shutting their case down.

The CIA might think Charlie Reynolds is disposable, but the NYPD doesn't. He knows Beckett doesn't either, but her hands are tied and McCord won't be moved. Even after almost ten minutes of arguing.

"I guess I should pack things up," she says finally, slumping against him a little more. Ryan and Esposito have stalked off, looking at Beckett like a traitor to the cause, but he's not going anywhere. "Let's hope McCord doesn't drag me back to DC to debrief in the morning."

"Considering your maternity leave actually starts tomorrow, do you think she would?"

Kate shakes her head. "No, I think if I submit my part of everything tonight, it'll be fine." She exhales. "I am sorry… about this."

"Beckett, I know. You didn't give the order. And it's just until the CIA finishes their operation, right? It'll be harder to find the killer later, but it's still doable. We've done more with less."

She smiles faintly. "I hope so."

Beckett finds him in the break room a little while later, bag on her shoulder. He gets to his feet, eager to take the bag from her even though he has a feeling three quarters of the contents are probably classified, but she waves him off, gently tugging on his jacket lapel.

"I'm going to treat Agent McCord to dinner before she goes back to her hotel. See you at home in a bit?"

"Kay… do you think having your lovely fiancé join you for dinner would be acceptable to her?" Probably not, but maybe McCord just needs to actually get to know him to make her stop hating him.

Beckett bites her lip. "I think," she hums, leaning in. "that you should take the boys out for a drink. And maybe remind them that I'm not the bad guy here?"

He feels something drop into his jacket pocket, but a firm press of her lips smothers any question he might ask.

"A drink sounds good," he murmurs, holding her sides.

"Good, then I'll see you at home." She smiles. "Call me if anything comes up… kay?"

That's a, oh that's a hint. He nods, thumbing her jacket quickly.

"I… will."

"Good."

And then she's walking out of the break room and across the bullpen to meet McCord at the elevator. He doesn't even need to check his pocket to know what she's given him.

The chance to solve this case.

* * *

With the intel Beckett's given them, they could easily work all night to finish this case, but when Jenny calls to ask if Kevin's going to be home to eat, they decide to break and get it done in the morning. They have to make their case to Gates first, anyway.

Since Beckett hasn't sent him a plea to get her out of eating with her co-worker, he grabs his own meal and heads home. The loft is quiet, save for the fan he left running this morning, and he decides to eat quickly before he goes back to painting. He did promise he'd get the nursery done, after all.

That's where Kate finds him, singing into his paint roller microphone on his way to the final wall. He still has edging to do around the room, but after this wall, he is done with the first coat.

Her little laugh clues him in that she's watching him from the doorway.

"Beckett! Hey, hey. How was dinner?" Pulling the paint tray off the step stool, he shuffles across the drop cloths to offer it to her. "I can put you by the window, but it's kinda cold, or by the fan?"

She stills him with a hand against his chest and a soft kiss. "Window's fine, s'why I put the sweater on."

Nodding, he arranges the stool carefully, offering her a hand to help her sit. She's close enough to the window that she gets the fresh air, but not so close that she'll freeze or end up touching the sticky paint.

"Thanks, Castle." She rubs her belly over her – his – sweatshirt. "Dinner was good. I took her to that Mediterranean place on 64th and then caught a cab back from her hotel. That's what took so long."

"You're okay. You missed me eating a sub and having a small painting dance party."

Smiling, she nods. "Oh I caught the last part."

He grins, touching her cheek and dipping to kiss her hello. Finally. He has a week's worth of kisses to make up for; he'd better get started.

"Which part?"

She laughs, patting his ass. "I came in just in time for the tail end of the shimmy."

Her tongue pokes out cheekily. Yeah, he sees what she did there. Still, he demonstrates the full move for her, stealing another slow kiss when she giggles. "What do you think of the color?"

She looks around. "It looks great, Castle. Want me to take care of some of the edging? Not at the top, obviously, but at the baseboards and around here?"

"Mmm, no. I'm saving that for tomorrow after I come back from the precinct. Along with the second coat."

Kate's smile dims, but she nods. "So it was helpful, then? The satellite footage? You didn't call…"

He kneels, ignoring the protest from his bad knee. "Yeah it was. We're gonna run it by Gates in the morning and then do what we can."

She brushes a dried smudge of paint on his t-shirt. "Good. That's smart."

Her fingers are a little swollen tonight, he notices. Maybe it's from the cold, or just something he's overlooked before, but he sees the way her skin looks irritated. Probably from trying to put her ring on as soon as she got home. Lifting a hand, he brushes his fingers over the curve of her knuckles and down the line of her wrist before he lifts her palm to his mouth.

"My ring doesn't fit," she huffs, answering his unspoken question. "I tried this morning before I left and I tried again just now."

"That's okay. It'll fit again soon. What's bothering you?" he asks, because he knows there's something. He feels it in the way she touched him just a moment ago, he's seen it all day long.

"I hated today."

He shifts, ignoring his discomfort as he moves closer. One arm lands on the stool for balance. He strokes her knuckles gently with his other hand.

"You did?"

"Not… seeing you and seeing the boys, and not being here, obviously," she promises, pressing a quick kiss on his mouth before straightening again. "But having to leave things the way they were, not being able to follow through for Charlie… seeing the disappointment from Ryan and Espo. I hated that."

"Hey," he chides softly, thumbing her hip. "They weren't disappointed in you."

Kate bites her lip, turning disbelieving eyes on him. When it comes to the people she's closest to, Beckett cares far more than she lets on, and the stress of being up against her old team definitely got to her.

"You know how they get, Kate. They say stuff like that to me all the time. It's just teasing."

She exhales. "Yeah, but –"

"I'm me?" He feels the corner of his mouth lift. "Double standard much, Beckett?" His lips brush the inside of her wrist to let her know he's teasing.

Her head dips toward his. "I'm… it's gotta be the hormones, I know. I've been on the job long enough to understand how it has to work sometimes, that some agencies take priority over others and you have to step on toes to get it done. I just hate feeling like I'm letting Charlie down. And letting them down. And letting you down. And maybe even letting my kid down, too, and he's not even born yet."

"Honey," he murmurs, grunting when his knee cracks as he shifts closer. "You're not letting anyone down. Not me, not Charlie Reynolds, not Ryan or Esposito, and definitely not this kid."

Beckett sighs, letting her temple rest against his.

"Let me ask you something," he starts, slipping his hand under her sweatshirt to touch her back. She shivers a little, muttering about his cold fingers, but doesn't pull away. "Is this the first homicide you've worked since you joined the task force? No specifics needed, just… is this the first time you've had to do something like this? Where solving the murder isn't the ultimate objective of the case."

He can feel her thinking.

"… yeah, it might be. In other cases, we've needed to find the killer to recover things, to find out if there was intel being leaked, if they were part of a larger plot or if they just got caught in the middle of a bad situation. This might be the first time the needs of the mission haven't run in line with the needs of the victim."

He nods, tracing his fingers over the ridges of her spine. "Combine that with the case being here, with having to go against the boys…" he trails off, refusing to put himself on an opposing side from her. "It's going to feel rough. But you're not letting me down because of that, Kate."

"Charlie Reynolds deserves more than being a footnote in a CIA mission file, Castle."

"And that's why you gave me the satellite footage. So we can make sure that doesn't happen."

"Yeah," she breathes.

"What do you think will happen when McCord finds out you gave it to me?"

Beckett shrugs. "She'll be angry. But I hope she'll understand why it's important to at least attempt to follow things through to the end."

"And if she doesn't?"

"I could be censured, reprimanded, maybe fired if they think the offense is egregious enough. Of course they'd probably wait until after my maternity leave is over, but it's all a possibility."

He traces the line of her spine.

"You didn't have to take that risk, Kate."

She smiles cupping the back of his neck and kissing him softly. "I did. And I'd do it again."

"Then you know there's no way you could disappoint me or this baby."

Kate rubs her nose against his. "Get me a paintbrush, Castle. I want to help paint my kid's room."

"Kay," he grins, moving his hands to hold her cheeks. "If you insist."

Despite his best intentions, Beckett's awake and out of the loft before him in the morning. Vaguely, he remembers her phone ringing and Rachel McCord's voice over the speaker, which meant Ryan and Esposito had come in exceedingly early to talk to Gates before McCord caught her flight. Whatever was said in the meeting must have been enough for the other agent to summon his fiancée.

Said fiancée smiles gratefully when he appears at her side at the murder board, offering her mug of tea.

"Long morning?" he asks, knowing the answer already.

Kate sips, shutting her eyes against the world. His hands come up to steady her if she sways, cupping her elbows gently.

"McCord's livid, but she agreed to let the investigation go ahead. For the sake of preserving the CIA's mission, we're bringing Svetlana in."

"That was your spin?"

"Yeah," she murmurs, opening her eyes again.

"Good spin," he praises, thumbing her arm.

"Almost like I know a writer." She quirks a smile. "You gonna watch once she gets here?"

"Of course I am."

Hours later, he finds her worrying her lip in the observation room, eyes fixed on Svetlana Renkov. She's been running interference between McCord and Gates all day, sticking up for the NYPD's actions and pushing for justice for Charlie. As a result, she looks completely worn out.

"Beckett?"

"She's pregnant, Castle. She found out the night before Charlie was killed."

That's not a secret; he'd been watching the interrogation with Ryan and Esposito when Svetlana told Beckett and McCord. His gut had clenched at the knowledge that Charlie's kid was going to grow up without a father, that Charlie hadn't even known he was going to be a dad.

"It's a suicide mission," she muses, palming her stomach thoughtfully. "She's pregnant and the CIA's sending her on a suicide mission."

Now that's news. He steps beside her, hand falling to her back.

"They want her to spy for them?"

She nods, looking up at him finally. "To finish the operation. She's not cut out for that. Her family will kill her, Castle, and her baby."

Oh.  _Oh_. That's  _not_  good at all. That's not what Beckett's about. Sending an innocent person in as bait… that's not why she does what she does.

"What are you going to do?" He turns her to face him. She has a plan already, he knows. "Whatever it is, I'm in."

Beckett smiles softly, lifting a hand to his cheek. "I'm handling it. Just be ready for my maternity leave to start. That's what you can do."

Pressing his lips to her fingertips, he nods. "More than ready."

"Good. I am, too. It starts as soon as I leave here tonight."

"And we can finish the nursery," he decides to play along. "I heard Lanie wants to have a day out next time she's off."

She nods in return, the smile not quite calming the storm in her eyes, but it's a start. "She does. I think she wants to do a shower soon."

"That'd be good," he kisses her forehead quickly. "Once you're done here, we can pick up food at Remy's on our way home."

She hesitates. It's just a momentary tic, but he sees it anyway. "Sure, that sounds good. I'm just… waiting for McCord," she trails off, and he turns to watch the woman lift her phone to her ear.

Agent McCord's face tightens at whatever she hears on the other end. Beside him, Beckett seems to hold her breath.

Whatever she was planning, this must be it. His hand settles on her waist in support.

"Damn it." McCord snaps, turning back to Agent Wright. "Someone alerted the press, told them she's under investigation; possible ties to organized crime. Call WITSEC and start the paperwork to relocate her."

He knows what that means: she's useless to the CIA now. Her family's going to cut her off and close ranks.

Beckett sags against him, swallowing hard. He feels her hand press against her stomach as she murmurs, "Too bad."

Cupping her face, he gets her eyes. "Did you –"

"Yeah," she breathes, eyes darting back to McCord. The woman's body language screams that she's pissed, and from the way she's glaring into Observation, she has a target for her aggression in mind. "Got off the phone a few minutes before you came in. Must've been a slow news day; they worked fast."

"Kate that's –"

"I know. But I couldn't let them toss her into that situation. Her or her baby. Not after the man she loved was murdered."

His hand slips up and down her side. "You'll be… Beckett this is bigger than a USB drive with satellite pictures on it."

"Yeah. It's not going to be pretty. So when Rachel comes in here in a few minutes… I need you to wait outside."

"Beckett –"

She kisses him hard, pushing her tongue into his mouth quickly to shut him up.

"I won't tell my son that I catch bad guys as long as it serves the needs of the CIA, or the FBI, or the Secret Service, and if not I just shrug and move on. I don't want to do this job if it means putting pregnant women and children at risk. If it means almost letting a murderer walk free and leaving a victim's loved ones wondering. I can live with the bureaucracy. I can live with the political doubletalk. I can live with some compromises. But I can't live with that."

He thumbs her cheek. "Then don't. Honor the victims the way you always do. And I will love you as I always do."

Beckett nods, swiping underneath her eyes quickly. "I will," she clears her throat as she pulls away and squares her shoulders. "I will."

They both watch McCord move to the door, tracking her path until she's out of sight, only to appear in front of them a moment later.

"Agent Beckett, a word in the conference room?"

Forty-five nearly excruciating minutes later, Beckett emerges from the conference room, coat on and a significantly lighter looking bag on her shoulder. Her head's held high, but the strain of the day is written on her face, not to be hidden by a stiff upper lip. Still, she hugs the boys with promises to see them (and Jenny and little Sarah Grace) soon before stepping over and reaching for him.

Silently, he takes her bag and winds her arm through his, covering her hand warmly.

"What happened?" he asks, unable to restrain himself any longer.

"I quit. For good," she adds. "They were going to fire me but I didn't give them the chance."

Thumbing her hand, he nods.

"I wanted to do so much with the job, but putting a woman and her child at risk… that's not the kind of cop I am."

"Then you did the right thing."

Beckett exhales, dropping her forehead to his arm.

"Yeah I did."

"You did," he assures, keeping his voice low.

"Take me home, Castle, and help me forget that I can't have wine right now," she says it lightly, but every syllable feels a little more forced than the one before it.

Still, he plays along. "No Remy's?"

She shakes her head, squeezing his bicep. He lifts a hand to wave to the boys, waiting until they've made it to the elevator to murmur,

"That's okay; I'll make you mac and cheese when I'm done ravishing you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Out of the Blue - Chapter 13**

* * *

He's never seen Beckett spend so much time in her pajamas.

Overall, she made the right choice and they both know it, but that doesn't mean she isn't still reeling from the impulsive way she told the task force to shove it. That doesn't mean she hasn't spent the last two weeks mulling over her decision and her professional future.

It also doesn't help that she's on edge, uncomfortable, hasn't seen her feet in at least three weeks other than to stretch them out in front of her, and her doctor has requested she stay close since she's officially in the home stretch of her pregnancy. Less than three weeks to go. He just hopes this baby has Kate's sense of timing, and not his love of procrastination; neither of them want her to go past her due date.

To mitigate the cabin fever, they're planning to head to the Hamptons for a few days. It's just far enough away that they'll feel like they're taking a break, but close enough that Kate won't be too uncomfortable sitting in the car and the doctor is still nearby.

The fresh air will help, he's sure.

"You're sure you don't mind?"

"Don't mind what?" he asks, lifting his eyes from his painting. He's promised her a salon-quality pedicure, complete with lotion and a massage that (hopefully) won't stimulate the wrong pressure point and send her into labor early. That's a job he takes seriously.

Beckett's toes curl against his palm. Not enough to upset his artwork, but enough to make him glower. Her lips curl a little bit, clearly amused at his protectiveness.

She exhales, leaning her cheek against the back of the couch. "Going back to DC and grabbing more stuff, Castle. The thing we talked about last night."

Right. The thing she woke him at two o'clock this  _morning_  and asked him to take care of soon. Most of the items on her list are things she'd been intending to bring with her before McCord dragged her along for the Reynolds case. The rest are things she's decided they need from the nursery and their room. The homey touches they'd added to the house in DC.

Staying in New York for the duration of her maternity leave had always been the plan. Now they have the freedom to stay wherever they want for however long they want. Another perk of being rich, he'd murmured into her hair last night. She just wants some more of their stuff while they decide where they're going to go and what they're going to do.

"Uh huh," he agrees absently. "Don't squirm, you're going to mess me up."

"Sorry to upset your work, mister artist."

"I'll have you know, Beckett, that I take my pedicure prowess very seriously."

"Uh huh, I can tell."

Lifting her foot, he kisses one lavender and sage scented arch. The move earns him a peal of laughter and he can't help but do it again.

" _Castle_!" she giggles. "That tickles. Stop, stop, stop. Or I'll have to go to the bathroom and that'll screw up all your hard work."

She has a point there. Still, it's nice to hear her laugh instead of her silent worrying over what's next for them.

Lowering her foot to his leg, he fixes the cotton between her toes. Time for the second coat.

"Better?"

"Much," she hums. "But you didn't answer me."

The brush makes a slow swipe around her big toenail. "About DC?"

"Mhmm."

"I'll drive down tomorrow morning," he promises, using his thumbnail to make a clean line at the tip of her nail. "I would fly, but I think I'll be bringing back a little too much to handle, even with my frequent flyer privileges."

"Thank you. I'll feed you dinner for making that long drive twice in one day."

Dipping his head, he kisses her knee. "Best wife-to-be ever."

Kate mhmms again, brushing the tips of her fingers through his hair before he sits up to continue his pedicure masterpiece.

"Should we get married?" she asks a few moments after he finishes his toenail design and puts the quick-drying top coat on her nails.

"What?" he squeaks. It's not a manly sound at all, but he can't help it. A sliver of panic licks at his heart. "What… do you mean? Should we get married at all? Are you breaking …? Do you not  _want_  to get married?"

Confusion blanks her face. "What? No! No, no, of  _course_  we're getting married Castle. I'm not… that didn't come out right. I meant should we get married  _sooner_? Since I'm unemployed now and I have a lot of free time?" She struggles to get closer, smoothing her hand over his cheek as soon as she's near enough to touch him.

Beckett apologizes for her gaff quietly, sliding her other hand through his hair.

_Jeez_ , she scared him. He waits to speak until his heart rate drops closer to normal, turning his face against her hand in the meantime.

"We are getting married, Castle," she promises fiercely. "It's just a matter of when. Is there a reason to wait?"

"Don't hit me for this, but you said you didn't want to waddle at your wedding. Though personally I find your penguin walk adorable, isn't that a reason to wait?"

Kate laughs, the sound breathy against his ear, brushing her fingertips against his temple. It's her move when he's riled up.

"I did say that. And I don't want it to seem like we're only getting married because I'm about to pop, either. I just wondered if we should. If you wanted to, we have the time."

His fingers tingle with relief. "I say we stick with the plan. There's no reason to rush. We get married on our anniversary. But, if you want, we can use the free time we have left before the baby gets here to plan it."

"Kay," she agrees, bumping her forehead against his arm. "Sorry again for scaring you. Baby's given me the Castle flair for drama, I guess."

Scoffing, he arranges her knees more comfortably, wedging himself between her belly and the back of the couch to get close enough to kiss her.

"Well, I guess I deserved that for being too serious when I actually proposed."

Beckett's nails tease his scalp. "I like when you're serious, babe. Just not so serious I think you're leaving me."

"You couldn't get rid of me if you tried."

"And I have before,' she drawls teasingly, lifting her eyebrows.

Bussing her lips, he shakes his head. "You didn't mean it, I know. You were just frightened by how badly you wanted me."

He sputters when the throw pillow connects with his temple.

Kate giggles, rubbing her hand down her belly. "Little one thinks you're crazy."

"He does, huh?" His hand joins hers, feeling a press from his son in return. "He's fidgety today."

"Tell me about it. He's pushing the envelope just like his dad. Only the envelope in this case is me."

That's normal, he knows. He's brushed up on these things over the last few months, reading over Kate's shoulder as she learned what to expect for the latter months of her pregnancy. Still, he asks if she's okay.

"Yeah," she breathes, knocking her head against his gently. "It feels weird, but there hasn't been much in this process that hasn't."

His thumb brushes her belly button through her shirt. It's cute as an outie, even if she insists it looks strange.

"Almost there, Beckett."

"Yeah we are. I just wish we could get there without the practice pains."

"Braxton-Hicks?"

"Mhmm," she hums, squirming under his palm. "Little ones, more annoying than anything else. I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. I've felt them before and these aren't any worse."

"Kay." He kisses her chin quickly. "You hungry?"

His fiancée lights up, beaming at him as if he's just given her something precious. "Starving. Are you cooking?"

"I could be. What am I cooking?"

Kate licks her lips. "Mmm, pizza. With the oregano and basil and olive oil crust. Please?" She turns wide, hopeful eyes on him.

He'll have to go to the store for the mozzarella she likes, but she knows he'll do it. It's a short walk anyway.

"Toppings?" His hand slides over her calf, squeezing gently. She gave in and let him help her shave yesterday, not that he was complaining before, but now her leg is smooth under his fingers.

"The usual?"

"Done."

Beckett pulls him down, kissing him gratefully. "I love you."

"You only say that 'cause I make you pizza from scratch whenever you ask," he teases, sliding from underneath her legs.

Her nose crinkles happily. "Not just because you make me pizza from scratch at the drop of a hat; you do excellent work on my toes, too. Plus," she adds, reaching for the drawstring on his pajama pants to tug him back to her. "You wear those pjs  _so_  well."

Cupping her face, Rick grins against her lips. "I do, don't I?"

She smacks his ass gently. "Humble."

"I know." He grins. "I'm gonna change and I'll be back. Let me know if there's anything else I need to pick up while I'm there."

"Thanks, babe."

She meets him at the door when he comes in, eager to help carry in the extra treats he'd grabbed at her behest.

"I think I got everything," he starts, grinning triumphantly. "I'll start the dough and we can do the sauce while it rises?"

"Perfect."

Beckett waits until they settle their bags on the bar to slide her arms around his waist, fitting her belly against him. They've managed to find just the right way to shift to make it work and he loves that the last few weeks have made her cuddly like this.

"I made the right choice, didn't I? Quitting?" she asks, her voice muffled with her cheek against his shoulder.

And there's the question that's been on the tip of her tongue. He's honestly surprised she hasn't asked before now; they both know it's been on her mind for two weeks.

His hands make broad sweeps up and down her back.

"My honest opinion?"

"No, lie to me," she drawls, squeezing him.

"You made the right decision, Kate." He cups her ear. "You fought for the victim and you fought for the family of the victim. Quitting was you taking a stand."

"And what if it was a stupid stand? It won't change how they operate. The task force doesn't take anything away from me leaving, other than maybe the idea that  _I'm_ difficult to work with. I didn't change them when I made my stand."

"Do you believe in it, Beckett?"

She nods, thumbing his back gently. "Yeah I do. I still do."

"Then you made the right choice," he says simply. "And if you're worried about working, don't be. You don't have to go back to work immediately, but if – when you do," he corrects based on her look, "there will be another job for you. One that challenges you the way the task force challenged you without making you feel like you need to compromise what makes you the best cop I've ever seen."

Kate smiles into his shoulder, lips puckering gently. "Thanks, Castle."

"No need to thank me for telling you the truth." He smiles. "Now, if you'd like to take a seat, I will begin making my award-winning pizza dough."

His fiancée smiles, squeezing him once before backing away and sliding onto one of the bar stools.

"Award-winning, huh? What contest?"

"The Pregnant Partner's Frequently Requested Meals Challenge," he retorts, grinning.

Kate rubs her belly. "Oh, you've entered the contest before?"

"Only over the last nine months, Beckett." He flours the counter, stretching over to steal a kiss from her lips. "I never cooked from scratch before Alexis came along. You are the first – and the last, the only – pregnant partner to benefit from my stellar culinary abilities."

"Mhmm," she hums, brushing her fingers across his chin. "Good answer. Even if you did kind of steal it from a song."

"Calling my originality into question now, too? A guy can't catch a break."

She kisses him slowly, holding a fistful of his shirt to keep him from moving. "Keeping you honest, that's all."

His floured fingers leave dusty trails over her knuckles. "You always do."

They share a grin as he starts mixing his ingredients.

"Can I ask you something else?" she murmurs, waiting until his hands are coated with sticky pizza dough.

"I can't go back to the store yet, honey." He flours his hands and the dough a little bit more.

"No, no it's not that," she sits up a little bit, cradling her belly. "Just… from your perspective, do you think it was a waste? DC? Do you regret it?"

He pushes the ball of dough her way. "Here, smack it." Off her look, he adds, "Knead it some more, I'm going to make a couple more batches to stockpile for next time."

She does, and he watches some of her tension drain away with the action. "That didn't answer my question."

"I don't. No regrets. And I don't feel like any of it was a waste."

Her head tilts. "Not even the house? That was… a lot of money to put into something we might not even see very often."

"God no. I love that house. I love that it's ours. We own a piece of DC, Beckett. Both of us. It's not a house in the Hamptons I've had since Alexis was little, or this place, it's  _ours_. It's something we're making together."

A smile blooms on her lips. "Yeah, I love it, too."

"I want to have places with you all over the world. I'll pick the next city, then the one after that'll be your choice. We'll take Mother and Alexis and the kids on ridiculously awesome vacations, and leave everyone here with babysitters – especially Mother – when we need to get away on our own."

Ignoring his sticky fingers, he cups her chin to kiss her slowly. Her body cants toward him, hand curling around the wrist bracing him against the counter.

"And," he continues, pulling back before his words can desert him. "If we hadn't had DC, we wouldn't have taken that trip to the Hamptons that exact weekend, and we wouldn't have made a baby. I wouldn't be making you pizza right now."

Kate sniffs, turning her face into his arm. Since he can't brush her hair, he settles for dropping a gentle kiss against the top of her head.

"I didn't even think about it that way. That we wouldn't have him if I hadn't put all of this in motion. You really think that?"

"Do you remember where we were last year, Kate? Both of us wanted the same things but neither of us wanted to say so and upset it all. Now where are we?"

"Having this conversation?" she offers, clearing her throat.

"Yeah. I think DC did that for us. Yeah, it sucked not being your partner at work, and being underneath the cone of silence, but it made us work harder at home. And I know the job wasn't everything you expected it to be, but it made you think, didn't it? It challenged you and took you out of the rut you were starting to feel like you were in professionally?"

She nods. "Yeah it did. And that was what I needed at the time. Professionally."

"Then it's not a waste." He smiles into her hair. "It made you happy, which made you happier in our relationship, which made – makes –  _me_ happy. You got federal job experience – which will have the world knocking on the door when you start job-hunting again – we have a house in an awesome city we can continue exploring whenever we're free to, and we're having a baby. Those sound like pretty good results to me."

"Me too," Beckett breathes, sitting back. "And I think baby agrees."

"Well, R2 does always like to let his opinion be known."

Kate laughs, going back to folding the dough over itself. "R2?"

"D2. It fits. He's little, full of personality, and don't piss him off or he'll mess you up."

This time when she laughs, it echoes through the house. "R2D2," she muses, lifting amused eyes to his. "You nicknamed this child R2D2."

"Yep." He pops his lips.

Her tongue pokes out from between her teeth. "I like it."

* * *

She's already awake when his alarm goes off in the morning, running slow circles over her belly with careful fingers. He wouldn't know if it weren't for the fact that the only comfortable position for her to sleep in is on her side facing him, pillow underneath her stomach.

"Hey," he greets mid-yawn, pressing the heel of his hand against his eye. "Did the 'larm wake you?"

Closing the space between them as much as he can, his arm wraps around her back. She shivers, curling her foot around his ankle.

"No, needed to pee a few minutes ago and then I couldn't go back to sleep." Her lips pucker in annoyance, but he knows it's not at him.

"You want me to make you some tea? I'm gonna head to DC in about an hour."

Beckett nods. "Tea sounds good, but in a minute."

He tucks his knee between hers, carefully skimming his fingers up her back.

"Everything okay?"

She smiles tiredly, kissing his chin. "Yeah, he's just stretching in there."

"R2's ready to get to the Hamptons and experience the fresh sea air."

"And freeze," she shoots back, grinning.

Nuzzling her neck, he hums. "Oh I have plenty of plans to keep you warm, Beckett. Blankets, cozy fires, my body…"

"Mmm, cute."

He feels her tense, but she exhales just seconds later.

"You okay?" he asks again, a frown pulling at his lips.

"Yeah, muscle cramp. S'all."

"Where?"

Her hand slides over her belly again. "Here. It's okay, it's normal. The books say so, the doctor says so."

"You're sure you want me to drive today? I could stay home in case it gets worse."

"Mhmm, I want that stuff. I'm fine, I promise. It's just uncomfortable." She pecks his lips lightly. "Come on, let's get moving. I'll get the tea and stuff started, you get dressed."

He nods. The sooner he leaves, the sooner he can come back, and he knows she will tell him if it gets to be more than just uncomfortable.

They sit together while he nurses his coffee and Beckett her tea. Words are few and far between, but the silence is comfortable.

Finally, he checks his watch and declares it time for him to go. As badly as she wants their stuff, the announcement still makes her groan. They're both comfy.

"Sorry," he rubs her shin, moving her legs off his lap to stand. "But the sooner I leave, the sooner I get back."

He hauls her to her feet, kissing her knuckles. Once she's steady, he heads to their bedroom to grab his shoes.

"You want a travel mug?" she calls to his back, heading to the kitchen.

"Please?"

She walks him to the door when he returns, trading the mug for a quick kiss after he's shrugged into his coat.

"I'll start packing for our trip while you're on the road?" she offers, smoothing his lapel down while he makes sure he has his phone and his keys.

"Perfect, Beckett." He steals a kiss, pressing a hand to her belly. "That way we can toss everything I bring back into the nursery tonight and leave straight from the doctor tomorrow."

She nods. "Sounds like a plan. I might nap between now and then. If junior lets me."

"Good." He steals another kiss. "Let your mom rest, R2."

Laughing, his partner nudges him away. "Go, Castle."

He comes back once more, for no reason other than because he can, cupping the back of her head to pull her in for a slow kiss. Beckett sways against him, fingers curling against his jacket.

"You're not playing fair," she grumbles.

Tucking her hair behind her ear, he grins. "See you in a few hours."

His drive is spent drumming on the steering wheel and singing along with a playlist he'll swear he stole from Alexis if he's ever asked. Each time he reaches for his phone, Kate's voice warns him to put it back and drive. He'll have to figure out the Bluetooth before the next time he makes a solo drive. Then he can have the  _car_  text Kate ridiculous things to make her laugh.

It'll be great.

Said phone is in his hands as soon as he puts the car in park in the driveway. There's nothing urgent; a couple of retweet notifications (he was especially witty the other day) and an email from his editor with a few more suggestions on his latest chapters. He's only a couple weeks behind – he's just been having too much fun with Beckett to write, except when she's napping – but he'll catch up quickly.

He sends Beckett a quick text, too, letting her know he's arrived and he's going to grab the stuff and get ready to head home – with a stop for food somewhere in there. This way if she's thought of anything else she's desperate to have between now and her next trip down here, he can grab it. She must be napping, though, because he doesn't get a response for almost an hour.

_Grab the elephant you bought, too. I didn't have a chance to pack it._

Right. The stuffed toy he'd bought in the airport gift shop on their way home from his book tour. Their kid's first  _toy_. He can grab that.

It goes into the front seat, buckled in and everything. He sends Kate a picture of that, knowing she'll roll her eyes and call him a dork.

_Cute, Castle_.

Yeah, she loves it.

He sends her a picture of the car once he's finished packing, only to receive silence in response. Hmm, she must be asleep again. That's okay, she needs the rest.

They've already arranged for a housekeeping crew to come through to keep everything fresh, so there isn't much he has to do to prep the house. Still, he walks the place to be sure everything is in order before setting the alarm and closing the door.

He gets a burger to go and eats it one-handed as he merges onto the freeway to head home.

It's only when he stops at a rest area outside of Philly that he realizes his notifications have practically exploded.

Besides twitter, email, and the Words with Friends reminders, there are three texts from Beckett, four from Alexis, and two missed calls from each of them. Crap. Crap, crap, crap. Something has to be wrong for them to have tried  _that_ many times to get ahold of him.

He doesn't bother reading the texts or listening to the voicemails, he just calls. Beckett's phone rings almost endlessly before she invites him to leave a message. He hangs up, calling Alexis immediately.

_She_  picks up. And on the second ring, no less. "Dad, did you get our messages?"

"I, ah, I just stopped to stretch my legs and checked my notifications. I didn't listen. What's wrong?"

Alexis takes a deep breath. "Okay, don't freak out."

Yes, because that's the best way to keep him from freaking out. "What's wrong, pumpkin?" he repeats.

"Beckett called me. She was…feeling weird, so I came to get her and we're at the hospital. Mount Sinai, 'cause that's where Kate said to go. They're examining her now."

Shit.

"Weird? Weird  _how_?" He scrambles back to the car, forgetting all about the Snickers bar he'd been about to buy.

"She thought she might be in labor? She was having those contractions and she said they got stronger, so she called me. Her dad's in court, Gram wasn't answering, and you're driving, so I skipped class and –"

"You did great, Alexis. You did great. I'm on my way. I'll be there in… two hours. Maybe sooner if I drive fast. Is the doctor there?"

"She's on her way, too, Dad. Just… drive safe and don't freak out the entire way. I'm here with Kate and everything's good. I'll let you know if… I'll let you know. Just answer your phone next time, please?"

Shit, he hadn't even heard it because he'd been acting ridiculous.

"I will, I will. I'm sorry, I didn't even hear. I'll turn up my ringer, I'll answer next time."

"Good," his daughter exhales. "Take a deep breath, Dad. It's okay. Beckett's okay, the baby's okay, you need to be okay, too."

He breathes quickly, following her orders. "Okay, I'm starting the engine now. I'll be there soon." Even if he has to speed and beg for a police escort to do it.

"Good. I'll tell Beckett when they let me back in. They're checking her out now and getting her settled. She'll call you then."

"Thanks, sweetheart."

The radio stays at a normal level – below normal, really – to make sure he hears his phone when Beckett finally calls. He snatches it up at the first buzz, checking his mirrors to make sure he won't be pulled over for grabbing it.

"Hey, Castle," she murmurs. She sounds tired, strained.

"Hey, Beckett. How're you feeling? What'd the doctor say?"

"They've got me hooked up to about fifteen different machines and they're monitoring me to see if this is the real thing. Doctor Halley's here and she's keeping an eye on things."

"Good, that's good. Are you still having contractions?"

"Yeah, but so far no movement. Halley said it could take some time."

He exhales. That might mean it's not the real thing at all, too. Either way, he shouldn't have left her. "I'm sorry I didn't hear the phone before."

Kate laughs softly. "That's okay; I know you were having your Miley concert."

"Never."

She snorts. "Sure, Castle. Where are you now?"

"Uh," he checks the signs around him, continuing as soon as he sees one, "just outside of East Windsor, New Jersey. GPS is telling me another hour at least until I get there."

"Kay, okay. Just be careful. I'm not going anywhere."

"They got you in the gown huh?" he teases, changing lanes to get around the slowest tanker truck known to humankind.

"Yes," his fiancée huffs. "I flashed Alexis accidentally."

The laugh that spills from his lips zaps the rest of his tension and hopefully Kate's as well. "Better you than me, Beckett."

She laughs softly. "Probably, yeah. It wasn't  _that_  bad anyway. Little bit of ass, that's all."

He laughs again, wishing he could be beside her. "Alexis has seen your butt before, Beckett. Remember that time we –"

"Yes," she interrupts. "Yes, I remember. All too well."

Mhmm, yeah, his first days post-knee brace last year got a little bit frenzied. Though that was entirely his fault and Alexis had insisted they'd never talk about it again.

"People are going to see more if this is the real deal," he reminds her, hoping she doesn't think he's rebuking her.

Her inhale is shaky. "I just thought we had more time, Castle. I'm not ready."

"Hey, it'll be okay. Everything looked great at your last appointment; it'll be fine. Whether he comes today or tomorrow or next week, it'll be fine. You are ready. We're ready. You got this, Beckett."

"Okay," she agrees quietly. "Okay. You're right. We're ready."

It would be easy to bask in being right, in knowing he's managed to calm her down a little bit, even from miles away, but he just exhales with her.

"Castle?"

"Yeah?" he answers immediately, checking his mirrors again. Damn, he's boxed in. There's no getting around this  _slow_  sedan. What is this person? Amish? They might as well be driving a horse and buggy instead of an actual car.

"Get here soon, okay? But be safe. Don't drive like a crazy person."

"I will. I'll be there. No crazy driving necessary."

 


	14. Chapter 14

We're getting close to the end, and I left you on a kind of crazy note last chapter, so I won't keep you any longer.

**Out of the Blue - Chapter 14**

* * *

In the end, there's no crazy driving; traffic is absolutely brutal the rest of the way and he spends more time thinking he can run faster than he drives. He finally makes it to the hospital over an hour later than he thought he would, parking his car haphazardly in the closest spot he can find before skidding across the street and into the maternity wing.

There are a number of reasons he and Beckett chose this hospital to have the baby, and he encounters one of them as soon as he makes it up to the proper floor. Three severe looking nurses block his path, only relenting when they check his ID and see he's on the list of approved people. It's comforting to know hospital security lives up to its reputation, that anyone who might have something against them will be blocked from getting to their family, but he huffs quietly and shifts his weight while they check everything out anyway. Once he's free to go, the added security definitely doesn't keep him from plowing through the swinging double doors and practically sprinting down the corridor to his fiancée's room.

He manages to stop himself just outside of Beckett's room, sucking in a few deep, fortifying breaths. He needs to be cool for Kate. If this is the real deal, he has to be reassuring and calming. Beckett's freaked out enough; he can't be a mess.

So instead of pushing inside, he takes a few faltering steps away from the door and sets his sights on the men's room at the end of the hall. He'll relieve himself and splash some water on his face. Then he'll hopefully be put together enough to remain by her side however long Beckett needs.

A few minutes later, he makes his way back to his partner's door. It's open a crack; left that way by the last nurse to exit, probably. He takes one last deep breath to steady himself, only to stop as he hears Kate address his daughter,

"Sorry I took you away from everything for the entire day."

"Oh don't worry about it. I'm glad I could be here."

He just knows Beckett's smiling a little bit at that.

"How's Pi? You haven't mentioned him lately."

"Oh, um… there's not much to tell. Pi was… it just wasn't working."

As much as he'd like to hear why, he can't stay away from his future wife and his baby – babies, although one is significantly older than the infant that might be arriving soon – any longer. He pushes the door open, smiling between the women.

"I'm here, I'm here. Hey, I'm here." He kisses Alexis first, squeezing her tightly in thanks. She accepts the affection with her usual grace, kissing his cheek before nudging him over to Kate.

Kate smiles, tired and soft at the same time, holding the hand without the pulse oximeter on her finger out to him. "Hey, Castle."

"Hey," he whispers, capturing her hand in his. Their lips meet and he feels more grounded than any amount of breathing deeply and pacing could manage. "How're you feeling? What's happening?"

Kate glances at Alexis as he perches in front of her, touching her belly. Alexis smiles, nodding in response to whatever silent question his fiancée asks. "They've stopped," she huffs. "They were strong before, more regular, and now they've just… stopped."

"They have?" He thumbs her stomach slowly, careful not to dislodge the fetal heart monitor.

Kate exhales. "Seems like it. Little twinges again. Nothing else."

"But you're both okay?"

She flashes Alexis a smile, the wordless equivalent of an "I told you so," before nodding to him. Her hand curls around his arm, brushing the inside of his wrist soothingly.

"That's his heartbeat," she explains, pointing to the monitor. "And that's mine. Both look fine so far. Dr. Halley explained that if his heart rate drops, or he ends up in distress in any way, the monitor will scream and we'll go from there."

Nodding, he kisses her belly, only to get a foot against his lips.

Beckett laughs softly. "Yeah I don't think he's enjoying this at all. But it's good that we can still feel him moving around in there."

"Don't blame him. Hang in there, R2."

He lifts his head in time to see his fiancée and his daughter share an eye roll.

"You love it, Beckett. You said so."

She pats his cheek gently. "Yeah, yeah. Just sit with me. Dr. Halley should be back in a few minutes to check on me. Hopefully she'll be able to tell us what's going on."

"Yes, dear."

Alexis snickers beside him. And though the noise is light and easy, he can't help but catch a glimpse of wistfulness in her eyes.

Yeah, he's definitely going to have to devote some time to her soon.

Kate's hand slips into his as soon as he's made himself reasonably comfortable at her side, and her cheek lands on his shoulder.

"Glad you made it, Castle," she murmurs, sliding her thumb against his.

"Sorry I wasn't here sooner," he apologizes, kissing her hair gently.

"Meh, you missed the freak outs. Now you just get to deal with the boredom. Right, Alexis?"

Alexis smiles, moving her chair closer. "Right. You should've seen the look Kate gave an orderly. I think he's still scared."

Laughing softly, he squeezes Kate's hand. "Yeah, she's good at that look. She used to give it to me, too. Luckily I'm made of tough enough stuff that it didn't matter."

His daughter laughs, shaking her head. "You're lucky she loves you, Dad. This guy probably regrets getting out of bed this morning."

Well, he is that. He is that.

"What'd he do anyway?"

"Made a pizza delivery joke," Alexis explains, snickering into her hand. "And compared it to labor."

"Thirty minutes or it's free?" he offers, feeling Beckett huff against him.

"Yes."

He grins. "It's a little funny."

His daughter and his fiancée share a look, shaking their heads good-naturedly. "Men."

"That's right. I am man. I am man, hear me –"

"Talk constantly?" Beckett teases, covering his mouth with her palm.

Alexis giggles. "She has you there, Dad."

Yeah, she probably does. Turning his head, he kisses the inside of Beckett's wrist. Any other time he might lick her hand, or something equally as childish, but he doesn't. The prospect of having this baby today has made him sappy and sentimental.

"Knock knock."

The three of them look up to find Dr. Halley bustling in. Kate's hand slips away from his face, dropping to grip his fingers tightly.

"Hey, Rick. Glad you made it. How many speed records did you break?"

Chuckling, he shakes head. "Not that many, which is kind of a letdown, really. I'm just happy I'm here."

"Well, you had good timing because I have good news."

* * *

False labor. That's all it had been. After hours of monitoring her progress (or lack of), Dr. Halley concluded that Kate wasn't in active labor and sent her home.

Beckett shakes off his steadying arm as soon as they get to the elevator, leaving him and Alexis trailing behind carrying her 'go' bag, the discharge papers with their instructions, and the pile of things he'd retrieved from the house in DC. It's tight, and he's fumbled more than a few times, but he only wants to make one trip.

Kate's been quiet since they left the hospital, brushing her hand over her belly and murmuring to their son the entire way home. She feels sheepish about it, he knows. He can still see the flush on her cheeks, but he won't mention the ordeal until she brings it up. Instead, he'll put everything where she wants it and make grilled cheese for a late dinner before driving Alexis back to her dorm. By then he's more than sure Beckett will be ready to talk.

No one speaks on the way up to their floor, and the girls walk ahead of him. His fiancée reaches the front door first, holding the stuffed elephant in the crook of one arm as she slips her key into the lock. Without looking back at him, his daughter and his fiancée move through the apartment to settle on the couch.

Since he knows better than to hover, he simply makes a sharp left turn and heads to the nursery with his pile of stuff. He's on his way back downstairs, eyes trained on his fiancée's messy braid and his daughter's nearly identical one, when Alexis exhales, dropping her head onto Kate's shoulder.

"I broke up with him."

He watches Kate's head dip, but her words are still clear. "You said earlier that it wasn't working. Did something happen?"

"No, nothing really. We didn't even see each other by the end of it. Not for more than a few minutes at a time. He had his things and I had mine, and we stopped making the effort to make them mix."

Rick tiptoes down the stairs, moving to the kitchen to get started on dinner while the girls talk. He wants to step in, to be the one to offer hugs and advice, but Alexis didn't come to him this time.

In the past, he would've been worried, maybe even a little bit upset at that, but now it feels right. His daughter didn't come to him with her problems, she went to Beckett, and that's good.

"I just, I kept thinking about everything you and Dad did when you were in DC; all the phone calls, and the Skype dates, and the weekend trips here and there. When you were able to get together, you actually wanted to  _be_  together. When I was with Pi, it was good. But when I wasn't with him, I didn't really… mind. You know?"

A less-than-delicately slammed cabinet earns him a backwards glance from Beckett, but he just mouths sorry to her and she moves on. At least they both know he's listening.

"I know… probably a little too well. It's good that you did something, before you let it drag on too long and you both ended up really unhappy."

Beckett looks over her shoulder at him again, giving him a soft smile. They both know she's talking about Doctor Motorcycle Boy. Maybe his ill-fated second time around with Gina, too. He smiles back quickly, letting her know he doesn't mind her using either of them as an example; they've long-since cleared the air and lamented their mistakes about those relationships.

Alexis agrees quietly, and he watches his partner turn back to his daughter, devoting her complete focus to the girl. Whatever they experienced while he was on the road seems to have brought them so much closer together. Even working together on the nursery in DC hadn't managed that.

"It'll suck for a little while, but it'll get better. Pi was a nice guy, but that doesn't mean he was the nice guy for you," Beckett promises quietly.

"You think so?"

He ducks his head, trying to tune out their careful conversation in favor of prepping the grilled cheese. Beckett has this handled, and Alexis will come to him for his own style of comfort in her own time.

Sure enough, as he's plating their sandwiches, his daughter's thin arms wind around his waist.

"Thanks, Dad."

"For what?" His lips lift and he bear hugs her.

"Listening in and not gloating."

"Never," he murmurs, kissing her hair. "Why don't you stay here tonight? I'll set up the projector and we can have a movie marathon. Popcorn, candy, the works."

His daughter smiles. "I should say no…"

"But?"

She squeezes him. "I think we've earned it after today. And my classes tomorrow start late enough that I can stay up and not be too tired."

"Perfect, daughter. That is perfect. Now, I only want one pick. You and Beckett can have the rest."

Alexis grins, stretching onto her toes to kiss his cheek. "Deal."

"Deal." He holds her for a moment longer. "Thank you for being there earlier."

Her head lands on his shoulder as they rest together. Another minute or two and they'll both turn their attention back to keeping Beckett's spirits up and preventing her from feeling silly about going to BABYCON 1 prematurely, but for now they take this moment.

"You were great, sweetheart. I'm so proud of you for being there even though you have probably a thousand other things on your mind and it was insane for a while."

She burrows a little deeper into his arms. "Thanks, Dad. I just did what I could."

They both know she did more than that, but he holds her instead of arguing his point. "And I'm sorry about Pi," he adds. "While he wasn't my favorite, he wasn't the worst person you could've been with. Believe me; I've heard stories of some of Beckett's teenage exes." He shudders for emphasis, grinning into Alexis' hair when she laughs. Across the room, Beckett mutters something about her father never keeping her secrets, and that only makes his daughter laugh harder.

"Someone has to be on my side, Beckett," he calls, circling his palm against Alexis' back. "You like to scare me far too much."

"Yeah, I do." She doesn't sound even a little bit repentant about it, either.

Alexis squeezes him quickly. "Thanks, Dad. Now, let's have some grilled cheese and get this movie marathon on the road."

* * *

He's glad they were encouraged to continue going about their day to day activities, because the trip to the Hamptons is exactly what they need. It's quiet, relaxing, completely rejuvenating. They follow the doctor's instructions of light rest to the letter, spending much of their break curled up on the porch, wrapped in soft blankets and listening to the waves. At night, they retire to their room to make love carefully. When Kate shows no signs of labor or discomfort, they actually extend the vacation a few days, coming back into the city in time for Beckett's next appointment with the doc.

It's a good appointment. Dr. Halley's pleased with both how calm Beckett is, especially after the false labor incident, and also the way she's progressing. It's not time yet, but they're getting there.

Once they're home, Kate focuses on putting the final touches on the nursery and organizing everything he'd brought back from DC. There isn't much to do, but he knows it makes her feel better, so he moves furniture around at her behest only to move it back the next day when she changes her mind. They finally go to a Lamaze class, too, after Beckett wakes him up in the middle of the night, babbling at almost eighty miles an hour about how she'll have no idea what to do when the time really does come.

To catch up on his chapters, he writes at night. Sometimes he takes his computer to bed, working until his fingers are sluggish on the keys and his eyes burn with fatigue, but Beckett almost always wakes up when he puts it all away and stretches out beside her. So most nights he kisses his fiancée and stays at his desk, slipping into bed as carefully as he can when he's done. Her sleep is already patchy and she needs all the rest she can get.

Maybe it's the rush of what's to come, but the words flow easily when he works. New possibilities for Nikki and Rook make their way onto the page, sometimes before he even realizes what he's written. It feels natural, organic, therapeutic in a way. He's on track to finish this book faster than he ever has before with just a couple more chapters to go. That has to mean something good about it.

The uncertainties feel less daunting, too, even as the days tick by until Kate's due date is nearly upon them. Beckett says she knows exactly what he means when he mentions it one morning. Two and a half weeks ago, they weren't ready, but they are now. They're totally ready.

Of course, then she ends up going past her due date and all bets are off.

The serenity of the last couple of weeks is replaced by frustration and restlessness. Beckett's become fond of asking how a kid who tricked her into thinking he was coming early can end up late, but still they roll with it.

Tonight – three days overdue – she's haunting the loft, wandering through the house because she's unable to get comfortable for more than a few minutes at a time, and unapologetically interrupting his work every hour for back rubs. Not that he could ever, ever mind her distractions. This time, though, he doesn't let her leave after the massage ends. Instead, he stands, rolling his neck and shoulders to work out his own aches, before he leads her to squish with him in one of the armchairs.

"We need a couch in here, Castle," she murmurs, rubbing her belly. She's been doing that all day. He has a feeling he knows why, and just by the look on her face, she does, too. But neither of them wants to jinx it this time, not until they know for sure. "Five of us won't fit in here."

"Pick one out," he grunts, helping her squirm in his lap. Since he values his life, he'll never tell her the added weight actually hurts. "A small sectional might work."

"Good. I'll look tomorrow."

It's unconvincing, the way she says it, but he nods anyway. They both know they'll be preoccupied tomorrow.

"Leather's easiest to clean."

Beckett stiffens in his arms, body coiling with tension, only to relax a few moments later. "Leather's good. Works with the style of the room," she hisses.

Pressing his lips to her neck, he helps her breathe through it. The closeness helps right now, though he already knows she won't want to let him anywhere near her in a little bit.

"Yeah it does." His hand slips over hers, thumb curling against her knuckles. "Or we could move the TV into the other room, if you wanted more space than what we have in here."

Beckett shakes her head. "No, I like it in here. It's cozy and it helps keep the chaos contained. I like using the projector for a big movie night."

"Kay, me too," he agrees, nuzzling her neck. "We'll just get different seating."

"Mhmm, thank you."

His hand slides over her belly again. "We can look right now."

"Nah, stay here. This is nice."

He agrees quietly, shifting a little bit more.

Kate's lips brush his. "How's writing going? I noticed you didn't hesitate to jump up and forget about it just now."

Snickering, he kisses her again. "For your information, Beckett, I am almost done with the book, but I need to let it rest until tomorrow." He laces their fingers, lifting her hand to his lips. "I'd offer to let you read it, but I know you'll tell me no."

She grins. "I just like waiting until it's finalized so I know you won't be able to change things to mess with me."

"Would I do that?" He feigns innocence.

"Yes. Without question," she says automatically, clamping down on her lip. He doesn't ask if she's okay. She'll tell him if she's not; they have a deal.

"Yeah, you're probably right." He grins, rubbing her belly slowly. "I'd totally do that."

"Yeah," she breathes, relaxing once more. "Yeah you would."

"Spoilsport."

"It's what I do best," she reminds him, turning her lips up quickly.

Ah, she's given him the perfect opening to ask the question that's been on his mind for the last several hours.

"Speaking of what you do best, what'd Gates wanna talk about earlier?"

Kate exhales, turning her head against his, seeking his mouth eagerly. His tongue swipes at her lip, tasting her tea from earlier as she grants him entry. She kisses him hard, holding the back of his head to keep him near even after her lungs demand a deep breath.

"She offered me a job, my job to get technical. Sully was reassigned to the 74th, and Gates is willing to wait to bring in more permanent personnel until after what would've been my maternity leave to make sure it's me."

Slipping his hand under her nightshirt to stroke her back, he grins. "Yeah? Gonna take her up on the offer?"

"Should I? I told her I'd think about it and talk it over with you. I learned my lesson about that from last time," she adds, dipping her head a little bit.

Affection swells in his chest. She's not asking his permission to go back to work, to change jobs yet again, she's just including him in the discussion. It's all he's ever needed.

Gratefully, he kisses her again, taking a slow, easy drink from her mouth before he pulls away. "I think you loved being a detective, and I think you'll having something to  _do_  again."

"You don't think I should stay home with him longer? Do you think I should ask Gates for more time?"

"Kate, I think you'll be itching to do something after just a few weeks."

She frowns, but he stops her from confusing his words with an insult about her parenting or her willingness to parent,

"And that's okay. Hell,  _I'll_  be itching to do something after just a few weeks, too. Laser tag doesn't really work with an infant."

She puffs a laugh against his shoulder, pressing her face into his shirt. "It won't make me a bad mom for doing that? Needing to work like that?"

Shaking his head, he presses his lips to her temple. "It makes you you, Beckett. You'll protect him at home and then you'll protect him at work each day."

"So you think I should tell her yes?" Her fingers grip his shoulder a little bit tighter. "Even with the risks?"

"We face risks every day, and we don't put our lives on hold for those. I don't want you to avoid doing something you love, I just want you to be safe about it. For all of us."

Her mouth collides with his chin. "I can be safe; I will be. For you and for him. For me, too."

"Good. And I'll be here to hold you to that. Besides, isn't being a badass detective at home better than working by zipping around the country at a moment's notice?"

He feels her inhale sharply and holds her steady, subtly massaging the cramp in her back all the while encouraging her to match her breathing to his. Her fingers curl in his shirt in response, a subtle indicator that she understands what he's doing.

"Yeah," she grunts. "Yeah it is. I won't be Jordan Shaw, but I won't miss his birthday ever."

Her conviction makes him smile. "I know you won't, Beckett. Best and coolest mom ever."

She laughs softly. "I hope so."

"Did Gates say anything about me coming back, too?" he asks a moment later. "Even if it's just once in a while when your father, or my mother, or even Alexis can watch the baby."

Kate bites her lip, lowering her eyes. Oh. Bad news. Okay, that's okay. Once the baby's old enough, he can always throw his weight around a little bit if he needs to.

"Well," she starts, fingers relaxing again finally. "I asked her about you. And she said… given the circumstances, she's willing to accept you consulting by phone as soon as I start back with the occasional visit into the precinct when R2 gets older."

Oh.  _Oh._

Sneaky little…

"Mean, Beckett. That was so mean," he mutters, ignoring her giggles in favor of kissing her hard. "Deal. That's a good deal. I'll take it."

"S'what you get for saying you'd write fake stuff just to mess with me. Anyway, I thought you might," she hums, holding his cheeks. "So when I start back eight or so weeks after he's born, you're back, too. Just differently than you were before."

He nods. It'll be different, but so will everything else that's about to happen for them. It'll be weird, and maybe take a little while to get used to, but they'll manage. "Perfect."

Beckett hums again, leaning her cheek on his shoulder. "I'll tell her, then. In the morning. She said she was leaving for an awards ceremony at her daughter's school."

He squeezes her neck. Sometimes he forgets Gates is a mom, too. "We should celebrate. Super special midnight snack?"

His fiancée grins, patting his chest. "Good plan. You get it started; I have to pee again. Let me up."

Together they stand, sharing almost giddy grins and a few quick kisses. "Kay, one midnight masterpiece coming up."

He can't help but watch her hips as she walks – okay, now it's really a waddle – into their bedroom, waiting until she's out of sight before heading to the kitchen. He has the perfect snack for this moment.

Whipping up the smorelettes takes a little longer than he expects, but so far Beckett isn't complaining. In fact, she hasn't emerged from the bedroom yet. He won't wake his mother by bellowing for his fiancée, but the urge to call out and check on her is strong. Especially since they both know those contractions she's been having all day  _are_  real.

Maybe he'll stick his head into the bedroom once it's done, just to tell her that and see if she wants him to bring everything to bed.

He's just slid hers onto her plate, licking his finger delicately and mentally congratulating himself for getting the flavors  _just_  right, when she pads into the room. Her legs are no longer bare; instead, she's covered herself with her favorite pair of yoga pants, folding the waistband down below her belly.

"There you are." He grins. "Smorelettes are ready."

She offers him a wan smile, combing her hair into a messy bun with shaky fingers.

"What's wrong?" He asks, dropping the plate onto the bar with enough of a clatter to make him wince. He rounds the counter to get to her, his hand automatically reaching out.

Beckett shakes her head, slipping her fingers into the curve of his palm. "I'm okay, it's okay. Just… we need to eat fast,  _really_  fast, and then you need to put some pants on and wake your mother. She needs to make the calls for us like she said she would. We're having this baby tonight."

* * *

_A/N: My - now four-year-old - cousin faked his parents out the same way Baby Castle did, only to hang in there for a few days after his due date._

_Just one chapter left! Thank you all again!_


	15. Chapter 15

It's here, everyone! The final chapter! I have author's notes at the end, so I'm not going to do more than say I hope you all enjoy!

**Out of the Blue - Chapter 15**

* * *

"Hey Ian," he singsongs, palming his young son's belly in a fruitless attempt to curb his wiggles just long enough to let him get this outfit on him. So far, all of his efforts have been unsuccessful. "Ian James, are you excited about our adventure today? I'm excited about our adventure today."

He takes a foot to the chin, but even that doesn't deter him. He  _will_ get this kid dressed.

"Yeah, yeah, you love kicking me in the face. You always have. I'm onto you, buddy," he teases, kissing the sole of his son's foot. "Too bad I have your feet now. You can't get away from me, Ian." He laughs his silly evil laugh, pretending to nibble his toes.

His son grins, popping the bubbles he's been blowing since he finished his bottle and let out one of his hearty belches. Damn this kid is cute, though Castle knows he's completely biased.

Ian's the perfect blend of him and Beckett. His eyes started out bright blue like Castle's, but over the last couple months have become more like Kate's, although they're still more green than hazel. Their son has his wife's – wife-to-be's – slender nose, her lips, and a head of hair just like Rick's own. The boy's a lanky thing, too, just like Beckett; long and lean. Though apparently Castle had been a scrawny thing at first, too, according to Martha.

Regardless of what he got from whom, Ian James is eleven and a half weeks old and he's the center of the world for the entire Castle house. His sister adores him, his grandmother dotes on him, and – even for writer – words barely begin to describe the love his parents have for him.

"Yeah, you're cute, pal. You wanna take a picture for mommy? Show her how cute and uncooperative you are?"

Already he's digging into his pocket for his phone, holding Ian's little feet with one hand. Pulling up the camera, he takes a few pictures for Kate; Ian's feet, Ian's cheeky little grin at getting away with hanging out in just his diaper when they have places to go and people to see, even one of the two of them. He's pretty good at taking selfies while holding a squirmy baby, if he can brag about that.

Beckett's been back at work for just over a week and it's been, well, difficult. As happy as she was to get back to work, she misses the baby fiercely. She misses the baby and the baby misses her, so he spends more than a third of his days photographing their every move and sending her dozens of texts with pictures and videos of their son.

Not that it's a chore to document the way this kid experiences his world. He's even thought about setting up some sort of private, secure live feed for Beckett, so she can be here even when she's not here, but apparently the military won't share their security measures with civilians and he's worked with the police long enough to know exactly how shoddy the security on commercial systems can be. For now he'll stick with what works, at least until he can make friends with someone in the Army. Oh, maybe Espo knows someone. He'll ask him today.

If they ever make it out of the house, that is. At this point, he's accepted being late as an inevitability. Now it's a matter of  _how_  late they'll be.

He always takes great care to craft the perfect message when he sends pictures to his partner and today is no exception,

_We're still working on getting ready, one squirming foot at a time. How's it going there?_

Snapping another picture of Ian, this one of his profile as he watches the window, Rick puts his phone down on the edge of the changing table and prepares to dive into his task once more.

The plan is to meet Beckett at the precinct, but the longer it takes to get their son changed, the more likely it is that they'll be joining her at their destination instead. Which is a little bit of a disappointment, because he'd been looking forward to parading Ian around the place his parents fell in love. Ah well, another time.

"Okay, little man, this is the way it's going to go," he begins, changing his voice to get his son's attention again. The sliver of sunlight coming in through the blinds is proving to be a worthy distraction. "We're gonna get you into your ruggedly handsome clothes and your favorite socks, and then I'm going to put you in your swing while I get dressed. After that, we're gonna hopefully go see your mommy at work before  _everybody_  comes with us to watch us get married."

He and Beckett are getting married in the park, near the swings where he proposed. They'd looked for other venues, ballrooms and rooftops around the city, but nothing was available for the exact day they wanted it. They'd even considered the Hamptons, but Kate hadn't wanted to make people drive in the middle of the week only to send them home at the end of the evening. No, their Wednesday afternoon anniversary wedding is happening in the city, with the most important people at their sides. His mother and Alexis, Jim, the boys, Jenny and Sarah Grace, Lanie, the captain if she can make it, each other, and Ian.

It'll be perfect.

"That's right, we're getting married today. Which reminds me, we need to make sure we grab the rings before we leave. Help me remember, okay? Mommy's wearing her engagement ring, but the other rings are in the safe." He makes eye contact with the boy as he props him up and steadies him for the hard part.

Ian whines pitifully as the onesie goes over his head, earning a sympathetic noise from his father. "I know, little man, you don't like that. Next tuxedo outfit I buy you will have snaps all the way up the front, I promise."

Kissing his son's fingers, he weaves his little arms through the short sleeves before settling him back on the changing table to snap the fabric over his diaper. Pants from another outfit go on next, because even though  _he_  thinks the boy will be warm enough in just the onesie, he already knows  _Beckett_  will not agree. And there's no arguing with Mama Bear Beckett.

"Okay buddy, almost done. Your socks are next." He widens his eyes for effect, grinning when Ian tries to mimic the gesture. Brandishing the brightly colored stripes earns him a happy kick from his son. "See, I knew you'd like this outfit. And we're gonna take a picture for your mom as soon as we're done."

He reaches kisses each foot quickly, covering his son's tiny toes just a second later. There, now he's dressed. And he seems to like it, too, judging by the happy squeaks. Score one for Dad.

Grabbing his phone, he sees Beckett has replied, amused at his photos and asking when he thinks they'll be leaving. He takes a picture of his handiwork, using that to illustrate their progress instead of making up a time.

_Baby's dressed. How adorable is he? I think the socks pair well with the tux, personally. Anyway, I'm next._

Of course, he has to follow up with a picture of himself, still in the t-shirt and lounge pants she'd seen him tug on at 6:45 when her alarm went off.

_Adorable, Castle. Now hurry up._

He grins, leaning over to kiss Ian's little cheeks. "Mommy's a little impatient today, Ian. She's excited get married."

Ian squeaks in what he's going to assume is agreement. Maybe skepticism. He's still working on deciphering his son's language.

"She is," he promises, lifting the boy gently. "She told me the night you were born that she couldn't wait to marry me. I can't wait to marry her, either, in case you're worried."

Ian exhales, patting his chest gently. Oh good, he wasn't worried about that.

"I haven't seen her dress yet, but I bet it's going to be amazing. Your mom's always amazing, Ian. That's your first lesson. Your mom's gorgeous, but she's amazing in every way."

He kisses his son's temple, carrying him out of the nursery and taking the stairs carefully. Alexis smiles from the couch, already dressed in her wedding clothes.

His steps falter, but he recovers easily. Ian doesn't even complain about the way his arms tighten around him.

"Daughter! What are you doing here? I thought we weren't going to see you until later?"

"Oh, he's so  _cute_." Alexis grins, waving off his surprised questions. "I got out of my final early, and since Gram couldn't cancel her class, I figured I'd come and see if you needed help getting ready. Hi little brother, you look so handsome," she coos, rubbing Ian's leg as soon as they're close enough.

Ian grins, soaking up the affection from his sister. He's going to be so spoiled if they're not careful. He'll need a little brother or sister to really keep him honest.

Rick's not opposed and he knows his fiancée isn't either. Yeah, when she'd entered the second hour of pushing and their son just did  _not_  want to budge, Beckett swore Alexis would be Ian's only sibling, but then once she had him in her arms, she'd confessed she'd do it all over again. A few times if they could.

They'll just wait for him to get a little bigger first. Maybe attempt to plan for it next time.

Not that out of the blue surprises aren't wonderful. Ian was one, after all. In fact, he's absolute proof that they can handle stuff coming at them out of the blue.

"Weren't you going to the precinct first?" his daughter interrupts his thoughts, checking the delicate pearled watch on her wrist.

"Oh, yeah I was. But I think it'll be better to just go straight to the park. We can let R2 play for a while if we end up beating Beckett there." He leans to catch a glimpse of the time. Yeah, they definitely can't make it to the precinct and have time to see everyone.

Alexis smiles, nodding easily. "Do you want me to hold him while you get dressed?"

"I was going to put him in his swing, but that'd be great, sweetheart." He dips, kissing her carefully styled hair gently before passing the baby over. "And oh, since you're here I can grab a quick shower, too. But I'll be fast. I'll be fast," he swears.

Alexis laughs, leaning back against the pillows with her brother. "We'll be fine, won't we, Ian?"

The baby smiles, pushing his feet against her belly. She laughs again, running her fingertip down Ian's nose.

"Just don't fall asleep in the water, Dad," Alexis adds in warning.

He waves her off. "I won't, I won't. I'm not that tired."

Of course, as soon as he says it, he also feels a tug of fatigue; she might have a point. It'd been a long night with the baby and he hasn't rested much today either. He'll just have to be quick, too quick to fall asleep.

Ian's little squeak has him stopping in the doorway. Not because he sounds distressed, quite the opposite actually; the kid's totally content with his sister. He just needs to see it.

Pulling the phone out of his pocket, Castle snaps a quick photo of the two of them. Alexis looks up at the shutter sound, but doesn't scold him for wasting time. Instead, her baby brother immediately recaptures her gaze.

There's something about it, about watching his baby girl with the newest member of her family that gets his heart hammering against his ribs. It'd been them for so long, just the two of them, there almost hadn't been room for anyone else. He'd all-but closed himself off to that possibility.

But he'd been wrong, he'd been so wrong. There's always room for more. For Beckett and Ian, and any other kids they decide to add to the bunch later on. There will always be room for them.

"Go, Dad. Or you really will be late to your own wedding," Alexis chides finally, kicking him back into action once more. "And send me that picture when you text it to Beckett."

"You got it." He steps into his office again, glancing at the safe in reminder. Rings; get the rings after getting dressed. And the marriage license. And the gift he bought for Beckett – a new chain for her mother's ring, one with a stronger clasp for when Ian learns to yank on it.

He'll remember.

To streamline the process, he grabs his clothes from the closet first. That way he doesn't have to go hunting for everything after his shower. The suit, socks, and dress shirt go onto the bed, while his shoes are placed alongside the dresser with his watch and wallet. Scooping his undershirt and boxers into one hand, he finally skids into the bathroom to get the show on the road.

The picture's still up on his phone, text ready and waiting to be sent to the entire family before he steps into the shower. Each time he glances at the screen to do just that, his finger falters and he's struck a little bit dumb.

His son has his smile.

He emerges from the shower to three missed texts. One's from Beckett letting him know Gates won't be there, but she sends her regards. Another is from his mother, praising the Rodgers genes (he praises Beckett for having the patience to teach his mother how to use her cell phone). The final one is from Jim thanking him for the picture and promising to see them soon. Direct, yet heartfelt. Just like Jim.

Jim will see them sooner if he can just get his pants on and get them out the door.

He's in the process of buttoning his shirt when Alexis taps on the door. "Dad? Are you decent?"

"Am I ever?" he can't help but tease, opening the door to her. She's holding Ian in her arms, that odd u-shaped pillow he refuses to call a 'boppy' draped awkwardly around her neck.

"You're never funny either," she says, stepping around him to settle the pillow and the baby in the middle of the bed. "Kate asked me to help speed things along, so I'm going to let him watch you get ready and I'm going to gather everything else we need."

She always has helped keep him on track.

"Thank you, sweetheart. I keep repeating the things I have to remember to grab and I just know I'm going to forget everything anyway."

"You won't," Alexis promises, tickling her brother's foot gently. "Now, I'm looking for your rings, the paperwork, what else?"

"Ah," he stops to think, wracking his brain as his large fingers clumsily attempt to close his cuffs. "All of that, and oh! Kate's gift. But that's… actually in here. I'll get that, I'll get that."

His daughter nods easily, ticking things off on her fingers. "And your checkbook to pay the officiant, correct?"

"Correct. The officiant and the photographer."

Alexis grins. "And your wallet to pay for dinner."

Finally, he gets the stubborn little buttons to cooperate. "Thank you, it's going into my pocket right now."

"Good. I'll grab those things and then we'll go from there. Safe combination still the same?"

His little taskmaster. He nods absently, checking for his phone for probably the fifteenth time in five minutes. "Wait, how do you know the combination?"

That earns him an affectionate, but indulgent smile from over her shoulder. "Dad, it's my birthday. You're not as sneaky as you think sometimes."

Well, she does have him there. But hey, now he has a few birthdays to work with. Maybe he'll change it to confuse her.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew?"

"Why would I?" She shrugs. "There was nothing I was interested in most of the time. And when there was…" she trails off, wiggling her eyebrows evilly.

Turning back to his son, he shakes his head. "This is what we're up against, Ian. Your sister, your grandmother, your mom. It's you and me against a lot of really awesome, scary smart women. Then again, we have Grandpa, too. That might even things up a bit."

Climbing onto the bed isn't the best idea – already he can hear his mother's reminder that nobody wants to see a wrinkled groom, unless he's standing on the beach wearing linen pants – but he does it anyway. It'll be fine; he just wants ten seconds to catch his breath and to sneak a kiss from his kid.

"Speaking of scary smart, did you know that your mom threw out most of our name ideas the night you were born?"

Ian squeaks, kicking his feet like he knows exactly what his old man means.

"She did. You would've probably been named David Aaron, but she looked at me as I held you for the first time and she said you weren't a David. Or an Aaron. They're nice names, obviously, but they weren't you." He offers the baby his index finger, smiling as the tiny hand wraps around the digit. That still blows him away every time.

"Anyway, instead of using the names we'd picked out, your mom asked me for the name of someone special to me. At first I couldn't think of anyone; most of my friends haven't… been the type of people I'd name my kid after, and my dad's not exactly father of the year – though he did save your big sister's life once."

Ian looks up at him, green eyes bright and curious. He can't help but grin, dipping his chin. His kid's just so damn cute.

"But as I was holding you, I kept thinking about something my father  _had_  given me. Besides a great head of hair," he adds, kissing the dark fuzz on his son's head. "He'd given me a book, and that book changed my life.  _Casino Royale_. It's probably not great bedtime reading for a little guy, but your mom'll make an exception when I read it to you. At least I think she will, because you're named after the man who wrote it. He's the one who made me want to do what I do. So we named you Ian."

Kissing his son's delicate hand, he smiles. "You're kind of named after his character, too: James. But we'll pretend you're named after Grandpa Jim instead. Give him that glory just in case you end up the only boy in the family."

Ian grins again, wide and gummy. Castle grins right back, pressing his face into his son's little hand.

"I'm gonna give you lots more than just a book, Ian. I promise you that. Everything I can, just like I gave your sister."

He looks up, finding Alexis watching them both. Apparently she's put everything he sent her into the office for into his old laptop bag. It's been sitting empty since Kate presented him with a hand-stitched leather satchel for Christmas. Smart choice, baby bird. He'll ask if she wants to keep it.

"And now your sister is giving me the evil eye," he says, clearing the emotion from his voice quickly," which means I better get off the bed and fix my hair."

"And put your shoes on," Alexis guides, glancing at his feet. "Dad, you're wearing socks with holes in them?  _Hulk_  socks with holes in them?"

"They're  _lucky_ ," Rick defends, sticking his tongue out and getting to his feet. Maybe his big toes shouldn't be sticking out  _quite_  as much as they do, but they're still his lucky socks; there's no forgetting them today.

"Sure," his daughter agrees flippantly, parting the edges of the bag to list its contents for his final approval. He hands over Beckett's gift quickly, watching her tuck it securely into the zippered pocket on the inside.

"I think that's it," he observes, knotting his shoelaces with shaky fingers and running a comb through his hair. Behind him, he sees Ian watching with rapt attention.

Alexis disappears into the bathroom, returning with the hairspray he likes. "Here, just a little of this. Kate's going to want to feel your hair, not crunchiness."

"Yes, daughter." He doesn't use much, and runs the comb through it after the fact, just to make sure it's all distributed evenly. That always helps with the crunch factor.

Alexis smiles beside him, tugging at his half-open collar. "No tie?"

"No, Beckett didn't want it."

She nods, tilting her head. "This suits you. Both of you, but especially you."

Taking a deep breath, he nods. "I think so, too."

She looks so grown up beside him, but she still tucks herself under his chin when he pulls her in. "I'm proud of you, Dad."

"Thanks, pumpkin. I'm proud of you, too."

She giggles against him. "You should be, because I packed Ian's diaper bag, and everything. Now come on, put your jacket on and let's go. You have a baby mama to marry."

Laughing, he kisses her forehead. "Don't let Beckett hear you call her that. But you're right, I totally do."

Alexis pulls away, checking his shirt for makeup smudges and nodding in satisfaction when she finds none.

Reaching over, he tickles Ian's belly before lifting his jacket. "You grabbed bottles, too?"

"Uh huh, I went for overkill and put four in the cooler, just in case we're at the restaurant late. Better to put it back when we get home if you don't use it than to have to leave earlier than you want to because he's hungry. And I put his elephant and his blanket in there. Along with the diapers, of course."

God, he's never going to be able to repay his daughter for the way she's rescued him today. Judging by her smirk, she knows that, too.

"Are you sure you're okay to drive, Dad?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Which color light means go?"

Alexis sticks her tongue out, slinging the bag over her shoulder again and tucking his phone and his car keys into his jacket pocket.

"Baby," she orders, pointing to Ian, grinning when he rolls his eyes.

His son exhales as soon as he's in his arms, cheek resting easily on his shoulder. There's probably going to be a drool spot on his jacket by the time they get to the car, but oh well. There are wipes. Besides, that's what he's paying a photographer to use Photoshop to take care of. Flyaway hairs and baby drool.

"Okay, troops. Ready?" He takes a long look around the bedroom, wracking his brain one last time for anything they might've forgotten.

"Ready, Captain," his voice of reason chirps easily.

"Good, let's move out."

Alexis precedes him out of the bedroom and through the office – no doubt to jog his memory one last time – slowing only to pick up the brightly colored diaper bag and drape that over her other shoulder. She grabs an ivory cardigan off the back of the couch, too, pointing at the carrier resting by the door.

It's easier to put Ian in the carrier before they leave the house, but the boy hates being carted that way. He hesitates to do anything to upset him before this event; the last thing anyone wants is a crying, red-faced baby, and Ian's already looking a little bit put out by all of this. (He has his mother's expressions, there's no doubt about that.) So Castle simply grips the handle, keeping Ian securely against his chest with one hand and one forearm.

A quick nod to his daughter has her killing most of the lights and opening the front door –

To reveal his fiancée?

"Beckett?"

His fiancée smiles broadly, looking between the three of them before focusing on his daughter. "Oh, Alexis, you look stunning."

He and Ian can only watch as Beckett cups Alexis' cheek and hugs her tightly.

"Thank you for keeping your dad on track," Beckett murmurs, winking over his daughter's shoulder at him.

_Ohhh_ , he gets it now. She's here to wrangle them.

Alexis laughs. "Of course. I've only had to shoo him a few times." Both women look at him pointedly. He just shrugs in return. "He keeps stopping to tell Ian stories."

Beckett smiles softly, and he's thrown back to the first time she ever stepped foot in this house. She'd been so uncomfortable then, so unsure of him. Now she's home. She's really home.

He shrugs. "He likes my stories."

"We all like your stories, Castle," she hums, tenderly cupping his son's head before taking him out of his arms entirely. Ian flops against his mother, heaving a sigh that can only be meant to communicate his every trouble to her.

Kate shares a grin with him. "Tell me all about it, baby," she murmurs soothingly, her lips brushing over the delicate, tiny shell of her son's ear.

"Don't I get a kiss, too?" Castle asks, tugging on the belt of her coat as she starts to turn away from him.

Beckett twists, mischief blooming in her eyes once more, but she lets him tow her back. "You'll get your kiss soon, if you hurry up." She winks.

"Mean," he mumbles, swooping in to steal one from the corner of her mouth anyway.

Beckett laughs, leaning into the affection without protest. "I'm not mean, I'm practical. Aren't I, Ian?"

"Speaking of practical, someone here's not dressed for a wedding. I don't want to point fingers, but it's not me, Alexis, or this  _incredibly_ handsome child," he teases, pushing a strand of hair behind Kate's ear.

His fiancée rolls her eyes. "Lanie has my stuff. I'm going to change when we get there."

"Good," he sneaks another kiss before she steps away, throwing a grin that's brimming with promise over her shoulder.

It staggers him again how different everything is now.

Gone is the hesitant woman seeing inside his life for the first time. The woman who compared walking into his office to seeing the batcave. The woman who'd seen for the first time that maybe he wasn't everything she'd thought he was, but still needed time to let him in.

Gone is the woman who'd hurt him so badly – the woman he'd hurt just as terribly – coming in from the pouring rain and putting herself at his feet to beg his forgiveness. To ask him to make a fresh start with her. To dive into all of this together.

Gone, even, is the woman who'd come to his door just months ago, weary and worried about the news she was about to give him. The woman who'd given up field work and had been willing to quit her job to have this life with him.

All of those women are gone, but they're all still here, too. They've all blended and changed to become  _this_  woman. This vibrant, happy, eager woman who has shouldered their son's diaper bag and is beckoning him out the door. His best friend, his partner, his son's mother, the love of his life.

And, as soon as he makes his feet cooperate, his wife.

Beckett stops just over the threshold, palm making slow swipes over their son's back. She must understand his awe, because her eyes soften and her hand reaches for his.

"I love you," she says, simple as that. Like there's no other truth in the world.

"I love you, too, Beckett," he croaks, choking on the emotion, the ease of it all.

Her face splits open on a grin. "Good. Now, you coming, Castle?"

The door closes behind him as his fingers lace with hers.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

* * *

_A/N: This story started as a 1200 word oneshot and became a journey. Thank you for helping me give this story life._

_And for your viewing pleasure, the tuxedo onesie:_

_ _


End file.
